Sweet Silver Lining
by amroberts17
Summary: Returning after 7 years, Pogue's cousin Peyton returns home to Ipswich after her mother is murdered. With a mystery to solve & the boys to help, can she learn to live again. despite danger, with family & fall in love with the boy who stole her heart?
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Chapter 1: The Past

"Come on Peyton! Baby girl run faster!" A 10 year old boy with big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair called after the girl behind him. They were racing home from playing with their friends, trying not to be late for dinner...again. Though she was running as hard as she could, Peyton was no match for her cousin's speed.

"I'm coming Pogue!' Peyton yelled, her long brown stick straight hair flew out behind her, a cape that didn't make her super hero fast. She resembled her cousin, so much so that people often guessed they were brother and sister. 'Wait up Pogue!"

They raced through the woods to the Parry Manor, tearing through leaves and bushed that left scrapes down their arms and legs. Their legs and arms pumped, willing themselves to speed faster towards their destination. With the wind blowing as they ran, the two kids were welcomed with open arms of four loving adults once they reached their mansion.

How the six inhabitants came to live in the Parry Manor is quite a story. Daniel and Gale Parry had their son Wayne nearly a year after being married, around the same time as the newlywed Garwin, Danvers, and Simms families.

Together, they made up the covenant, as the first born males in each of the families were warlocks. Gifted with magic, they got a taste of it at 13 and ascended at 18. Unfortunately there were two major issues with this gift. First, whenever the boys used their powers after they ascended they aged dramatically. Secondly, the boys never had siblings. Only one child was born to each of the families, a male. The boys looked to each other for siblings and saw each other as brothers.

For several years, Wayne was a happy only child and Gale and Daniel couldn't be prouder. He was energetic, spending all his time with William, Glenn, and and Joseph. A shock came 8 years later when Gale found out she was pregnant once again.

Never in the history of the covenant had there ever been a second child born to one of the families. At first, there was questions about the legitimacy of the child, but none of the other couples said anything to Gale and Daniel about their suspicions. But, once the baby was born, there were no doubts of the parentage.

For the first time it was a girl born to the covenant. Gale and Daniel were ecstatic. They named her Julia. Where Wayne mirrored his sophisticated, smart, and sensible father, Julia took after her hippie mother. She was a wild child, filled with spunk and energy. She was a trouble maker.

When she hit puberty things got worse, especially since Daniel died from "using" too much. Julia started sneaking out of the house, stealing booze from her family, partying with too many boys, and got in a lot of trouble. It finally caught up to her when at sixteen she got pregnant, and to make matters worse, she didn't know who the father was.

Naturally Gale being open and free took charge of the situation, deciding to help her daughter raise the child. But, she had her hands full with not one, but two pregnant women in the house. Wayne had gone to Harvard, met Beatrice and married her, and at the same time as Julia, Beatrice was pregnant. The two girls dealt with the 9 months of being pregnant.

Beatrice gave birth first to a little boy, Pogue. One month later Julia gave birth to a girl, Peyton. They all lived in the Parry manor together, the six of them. Julia was a good mother and eventually moved out to the pool house so she could live with her child alone.

Ten years went by, and to all the world, the Parry family was perfectly content. Pogue and Peyton were beautiful and smart. They spent everyday with their friends Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers, and Tyler Simms. But, as the years went on, Julia was slowly being worn down.

She couldn't stand her brother and sister-in-law giving her the judgmental looks. Their little comments and glares broke her down little by little. She was raising her daughter as though she were her little sister or best friend, not a daughter, and this disappointed the family. When her daughter was 10, she had finally had enough. Though her mother had always been supportive, Julia just couldn't handle it anymore.

It was a summer night in the middle of July when Julia left. She had spent the day packing all of hers and Peyton's stuff. After one final family dinner and a round of hugs and kisses good night, Peyton and Julia retired to their little pool house.

Around midnight or so Peyton was woken up by her mother. She quickly got dressed and followed her mother out of their house, through the garden, and silently around the house.

"Wait here, baby." Julia went out to load their stuff in the car leaving Peyton to stand in the grand hallway hugging the stuffed teddy bear Pogue had won for her at their last school fair.

"Pey? Whatcha doing?" A whispered voice called from the stairs. Peyton's bright green eyes turned to see her cousin and best friend in his pajamas, standing there half asleep.

"I dunno Pogue.' Peyton was scared. She usually ran to Pogue for comfort but it seemed her mother had better ideas. 'Mama packed up all our stuff. I think we're leaving Pogue."

"What? No! You can't go!" Pogue rushed at his cousin, grabbed her and held her tiny frame in his arms. His heart was breaking as he felt her tears dampen his shirt. The other boys wouldn't take this well, but all Pogue cared about was holding his cousin. 'Please don't go?"

"Peyton!" A voice in a hushed whisper called from outside the front door.

"I gotta go Pogue.' Peyton squeezed Pogue in a hug one more time and turned to walk out the door without looking at her crying cousin. 'I love you."

"Love you too.' She heard back from behind her. With a final look, she heard Pogue whisper, 'You'll be back. I'll see you again. Promise."

"Promise. I'll be back." Peyton smiled, knowing her promise was her and her cousins word and there was no way it wouldn't happen now. She walked out of the door and out of his life, knowing she'd be back, someday.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello and Goodbye

Hey Readers! Please review! I'm dying to know what you think!

Chapter 2: Hello and Goodbye

7 Years later Peyton was driving home from the music studio, having just finished her 3 hour piano practice. She'd been attending a performing arts high school for the past 2 and a half years and the winter final recital was coming up. She'd been practicing since 8 and it was now 11 at night.

Peyton was going the speed limit in her old ford truck when her cellphone started ringing. The picture on her iphone was her mother, her best friend and partner in crime. She smiled to herself and answered the phone.

"Where you at baby?" Her mother was chipper on the other side. She didn't sound like her old self. Her voice was no longer chipper, not since she had dumped her boyfriend of 6 months. Andrew had ended up being controlling and nearly abusive. He'd hit Peyton a few times but because she had never said anything, her mom had to find out the hard way. Being the hippie and free spirit she was Julia refused to put up with it but that didn't stop her feelings. He wasn't the first guy to take a swing at either of the Parry women, but he was the one that mom had liked the most.

"Hey mom.' There was a smile on her face as she spoke. Peyton knew what was coming next so why not just cut to the chase. 'Chinese or Thai?"

"Chinese please! Get some white rice, chow mien, orange chicken, beef and broccoli, sweet and sour pork, and some pot stickers.' Peyton laughed because even with the large portions that Pings Chinese Restaurant served, there would be no left overs tomorrow. 'Oh! Don't forget the fortune cookies! Lots of 'em!"

"Okay mom. I got it."

"Thank you baby." The phone disconnected and Peyton took a quick lane change and then a quick right into the restaurant's parking lot. They always ordered the same thing and Peyton, knowing her mother so well, knew exactly what she would want and had ordered ahead of time.

Locking the car, she headed into the shop. Her skinny jeans were tight fitting but were loose and comfortable at the same time. Peyton wore green vans, and white wife-beater, and a black pull over hoodie. Deep purple paint covered her nails and she wore 3 rings on both her hands. Freckles lightly trickled over her nose and cheeks but not enough to Her bright orange hair was pulled up into a pony tail, letting the bangs and other short pieces to fall forward. To the world, she looked like a punk rocker chick, but anyone who had ever met Peyton was able to tell you that she was shy, quiet, and introverted.

After grabbing the food Peyton returned to the car with three brown bags filled with food. As she walked out, a guy on a motorcycle whistled and called out to her.

"Hey there wildfire!"

Once she was in the car Peyton sat at the steering wheel, just gripping it tightly before starting to head home. The name 'wildfire' brought back memories. Growing up with Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue nicknames became a norm for them. To all, she was baby girl. Peyton was the youngest of the entire group, so Tyler was baby boy, and she was baby girl. She had fit in with them as though she were one of the boys.

Peyton was Reid's partner in crime, Tyler's best friend, and Pogue's little sister. But things with Caleb were always...well, different. All the boys were very protective of her but Caleb was especially so. He was always the first one there when she needed someone (followed closely by Pogue). When she cried, he was the first to comfort her. Her mom used to tease her, saying that Caleb was her knight in shining armor, but Peyton would argue.

Though the boys all called her baby girl, Caleb had his own special nick name for her. When they were six, Peyton had been trying to light a match because Pogue had done it earlier. When she had finally struck one she accidentally dropped it, shock by the flame that appeared. The fire set the grass aflame and Peyton was lucky Caleb was right there next to her. Once it was out, Caleb teased Peyton mercilessly about almost having set a wildfire. From that point on he had called her wildfire.

Hearing that name brought up old feelings, making her miss the boys more than ever. After they left, Julia severed all contact with everyone. She hadn't talked to anyone until about 3 years ago when she finally started talking her mother again. Peyton had tried to follow her mothers example, but she couldn't not talk to Pogue. He had told her all about how the boys had taken her departure and that Caleb had taken it the hardest. He was mopey, depressed, and lonely without her. Julia didn't know her daughter talked with her nephew for the first 3 years, but once she found out she made the communication stop. It had been Peyton and her mom until Gale joined them again a few years back.

Wiping the memory from her mind, Peyton started up the old car and headed back to her home. As she drove, she munched on a fortune cookie. Even though it was nearly midnight she couldn't wait to eat her dinner. The moon was shining brightly enough for her to read her fortune in the night. _The Night is Always Darkest Just Before the Dawn_.

Weird was the only thought that popped into her head after she read it. With a shrug of her shoulders Peyton tossed it onto the floor of the passenger seat. Turning on the radio, she hummed along to the song that blared out her speakers. The drive from the studio in Hollywood was a long and tedious one to her suburb home in Long Beach.

Peyton arrived at her two story town house around 11:30. Late to most, but to Julia and Peyton, it was considerably early. Her passion for the piano was intense. Ever since she started taking piano lessons with Pogue at age 3, she had been been beyond taken with the instrument. She was a natural born prodigy, the next Mozart or Beethoven.

When they left they had no money, but the first thing Julia bought with her waitress salary and tips after the house was a small piano that Peyton played ever single free moment she had. High school came around and Peyton applied and was accepted to the Hollywood School of Music. After a year of scrounging around for tuition for the expensive high school, Julia finally turned to her mother (whom she'd finally started speaking to again) for money to help pay. Gale had been thrilled to help, especially since she was living in Palm Springs with some friends.

High school had Peyton working her ass off to get a scholarship to train with the best at Juilliard, the most prestigious music school in the country. Her dream was to be a concert pianist, to write her own music and play it.

Music was her escape. Peyton wrote songs for anything and everything she felt. Using her piano, she expressed everything she needed. The piano was her weapon and her words were her escape. She'd even managed to sell a few through her vocal teacher Rachel's contacts with the music industry. The money went to help pay for her tuition.

The lights were on outside the house, a sure sign her mother was still waiting for her. After parking her truck in the driveway and locking her car, Peyton grabbed the brown bags and her backpack and headed to the house, her keys in her hand.

Peyton walked straight in after unlocking the door, walking into the middle of the news. She walked into the lit foyer and then maneuvered into the living room and switched off the TV. Normally, she'd find her mother sitting there telling the newscasters how stupid they were. Once the program was off the TV, the house seemed eerily silent.

"Hello?' Peyton called out through the quiet house. After setting her backpack down onto the coffee table she continued down the entrance hall with the food still in her hands. Entering into the kitchen, she placed the food down on the table and walked to the staircase that was placed right next to the kitchen and went up to her room. 'Mom?"

There was no response coming anywhere from the house. After checking her room and finding the only bathroom in the house empty, Peyton began to get concerned. Her mother had always been a loud, fun, spirited person who hated being alone. Julia usually was more than thrilled when Peyton came home because it meant she didn't need to be alone. Hence the long stream of boyfriends she left everywhere she went.

"Mom?" She returned to the kitchen which was still empty. The small storage room (or what was meant to be a study) was also vacant. The silence that enveloped Peyton began to freak her out even more.

The last place to check was her mothers room. It was off the kitchen and though the door was slightly cracked, no light came from the room. The door creaked as she pushed the door wider. She was able to see the forms of shapes and outlines thanks to the light that shined in from the kitchen.

On the bed was a lumped form. Her mother lay there in the dark. Peyton just shook her head. Typical of her mother to fall asleep while leaving on the TV in the other room.

"Mom?' Peyton whispered, not wanting to startle her awake. She moved around the room slowly, trying not to trip in the dark. She finally made it to the far side of the bed. With her back to the window, Peyton leaned over her mother and gently rubbed her shoulder that was covered by the comforter. 'Mom? I got dinner. Mom? Mom?"

She shook her shoulder a little harder and then harder still. Julia did not stir. Peyton was beginning to freak out and started shaking her mother even harder. Her hand finally moved to move the comforter to touch her mother hoping it would wake her. When she touched her mothers shoulder, Peyton ended up jerking her hand back with rapid speed. Her mothers shoulder was wet.

She leaned down to touch it again, bring her head lower too hoping to make out what liquid was on her mom's shirt with the little light she had. Not seeing anything, Peyton turned to the side table that was standing beside the bed and fumbled with the switch on the lamp. It took a minute but once she turned the light on, she turned to see a sight before her.

It took everything in Peyton's body not to scream. Her mother lay there in a former white bed that was now dyed crimson. Her eyes immediate shifted to Julia's shoulder, the place she had touched. Blood was still leaking out of the slice in her neck, oozing out onto the sleeve of the shirt and down it's front too. Her mother was drenched in blood and it was all descending from her sliced throat.

Peyton couldn't make a noise as her mother's body laid there ripped apart with her eyes wide open. By pulling back the covers, Peyton could see that her mother's body had also endured several stab wounds. Her hand immediately flew to cover her mouth as warm tears started streaming down her face.

Without removing her eyes from her mother, Peyton reached next to the lamp and grabbed the cordless phone. Her fingers dialed without her eyes and the sound of the phone ringing.

"911 Emergency. Can you tell me the issue?" The woman's voice on the other side of the line was calm and soft. It reminded Peyton of her mother's voice, a voice she would never hear again. Looking harder at her mothers defiled body and all the blood that covered her mother, the white bed, and the puddle that had dripped on the floor.

The only response Peyton had for the woman on the other line was a loud blood churning scream.


	3. Chapter 3: News Reaches Ipswich

Chapter 3: News Reaches Ipswich

"Come on guys. Don't be stupid. I totally won that round and you know it."

"Shut it Reid." Pogue laughed as he reached into the fridge and grabbed an ice cold water bottle his mother kept stored in there. The boys were all sitting around the kitchen island on the barstools. They had just finished a round of ping pong where Caleb had won, beating Reid and leaving him a sore loser.

"I won fair and square Reid.' Caleb shrugged his shoulders than caught the water bottle Pogue tossed at him. 'Anytime you wanna rematch, I'm here."

"Caleb." Tyler's voice rang out in a warning. Caleb was smirking, taunting Reid even more. Neither Tyler nor Pogue wanted a fight to break out, but knowing Reid it might end up happening. But, instead of verbally fighting with Caleb in a violently and Reid-like way, the blonde grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the island and tossed it at their fearless leader. The group roared with laughter as Caleb caught it and took a large bite.

Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler were still laughing when Beatrice walked into the black and white decorated kitchen, her heels clicking on the hard wood floors. The boys looked up with silly smiles on their faces when her black skirt traveling suit appeared in the doorway.

Pogue's face immediately shifted to a frown when he saw the somber look stuck on his mothers face. Beatrice's green eyes were bloodshot and she looked as though she had been crying. A bang came from the foyer and Pogue knew it was his dad slamming the suitcases down on the floor. He knew his dad was upset.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Pogue's question came out hesitantly. His mother walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around her sons shoulders, pulling him in an embrace. Pogue hugged his mother tightly back. When Beatrice pulled away tears stung her eyes but the concern on her sons face did not go unnoticed.

"Sweetheart,' Beatrice began, her voice quiet, not wanting to break the news to her little boy. Her hands cupped Pogue's face. 'Aunt Julia...Oh sweetie, Aunt Julia passed away."

"What? How?" Pogue was in shock.

"Oh Darling, she was...' After a short intake of breath trying to hide a sob. 'She was killed, Pogue. She was..." Silence followed. Pogue's shocked face looked around, finally remembering that they weren't alone in the kitchen. Reid, Tyler, and Caleb's faces all looked miserably shocked. Pogue's face went from shocked to sheer panic with the boys to remind him of a major factor.

"Petyon.' His voice was a hushed whisper. He turned back to his mother and spoke louder. 'Mom? What about Peyton? Where is she? How is she? What's gonna..."

"Darling. Calm down.' Beatrice placed gentle hands on her sons shoulders. 'Your grandmother is there with her now and your father and I are leaving now to meet them in L.A. The funeral is tomorrow."

"Wait? What about me? I should come. I should be there."

"Pogue this has all happened so fast, and you have school sweetheart. Your father and I thought it would be best if we just went.' Beatrice smoothed back her son's too long of hair. 'Gale's already packing Peyton up. She's going to move in with us sweetheart.' She pulled Pogue into a tight hug, thankful she was still here to see her baby. 'We will be driving back with Peyton and we should be home a week from this coming Friday.' Beatrice began to mumble out about how long the drive would take plus the funeral process. It'd been a long week or 2 for Pogue and the boys. 'Please help me out get the spare room next to yours ready for her? Order whatever will be necessary and make it homey."

"I will mom." He assured her he would do all she asked.

"I know dear. Thank you." With one last hug she hurried out to the foyer to her husband.

Pogue followed slowly and was there to give his father a hug whose face resembled his mothers, tear stained and red. He closed the front door as they drove to the airport in their limo, the driver honking on his way out.

With his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, the long haired teen made his way back to the kitchen to see his friends. They all sat there somberly, lost in their own thoughts as they took in the news.

Tyler walked up to Pogue who had stopped in the doorway, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry man."

"Yea. Me too.' Pogue looked around amongst the somber faces, but one stood out in particular Caleb looked like a mess but his eyes shined, as though life had just sprung back into him. It took a moment, but Pogue knew what had brought this change on. 'Baby girl's coming home."

Caleb's eyes twinkled and he tried to pass a smile through his tense and upset body.

"Peyton's coming home."


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Home

Chapter 4: Coming Home

It was Saturday when the Parry Manor's occupancy sky rocketed to 9. All four boys had been staying in the house, calling on girl friends from school to help them make a cozy and comfortable room for Peyton.

Pogue had called his girlfriend Kate, but she wasn't much help. She'd always wanted to act and was cast as an ensemble character in some show up in Boston, so she spent all her free time there and not with Pogue. He didn't feel the loss of her presence but felt guilty that he should have needed her during this difficult time.

The boys were playing video games in Pogue's personal den at 11 in the morning when a voice carried through the mansion.

"Hello? Pogue?' Beatrice was home. Without saving their game, all four boys stood up and raced towards his mom. They found her in the kitchen dressed in jeans and a blouse. 'Hi darlings. We're back." That's when they noticed she wasn't alone.

"Aww if it ain't my favourite boys." Sitting at the island across from the standing Beatrice was Pogue's paternal grandmother, Gale. She had never told the boys her age, but for a grandmother she looked good. Tall and thin, Gale had brown and grey hair with big green eyes. She wore a hippie tunic and jeans along with many bangles and Birkenstocks. Even though she had just lost her only daughter, Gale still seemed to be happy and normal.

"Well don't just stand like assholes. Give me a hug for fucks sakes!" She stood and opened her arms wide. Though Pogue was the only blood related of the boys, Gale thought of them as her grandsons as well. She loved them all fiercely, and they loved her just the same. She cussed like a sailor, had no rules and no respect for authorities, was kind and caring, and acted like a best friend and a grandmother wrapped into one. It was hard not to love Gale. In fact, most found it impossible.

"Oh Gale." Beatrice playfully scolded then sighed at her.

Pogue was the first into Gale's arms and she squeezed the 6 foot giant grandson of hers with much strength. When he pulled away to look at his beloved grandmother she held him back to take a good look at him.

"My Pogue, you are so tall! Just like your daddy. And strong boy! Have you been working out?' He smiled at her compliment. Pogue was about to say thank you when her hands reached up and caught a clump of his long hair. 'Scissors Pogue. Heard of 'em? Use 'em. You ain't a girl." Pogue laughed and so did Gale. They had this fight everytime she saw him. He liked his hair long and secretly, so did Gale. It was just something fun to argue about.

"Gran, it's fashionable. I look damn sexy."

"I'm sure you do." Pogue stepped back to let the other boys take a turn with his grandmother. The covenant shared everything and Pogue loved that his brothers saw his grandmother as theirs too.

"I see baby boy's grown up to be a good looking man." Gale smiled and took Tyler into an embrace. He hugged her back with equal the enthusiasm that Gale put into it.

"I'm trying to keep up Gran." Tyler pulled away and Gran gave him a pat on the cheek with love.

"You're looking good boy. Keep it up.' Tyler stepped next to Pogue and took a long hard look at Reid and then sighed. 'Still hustling at pool Reid?"

"Yes Ma'am.' He pulled Gale into a hug and then lifted her in the air and spun around, receiving a whoop of laughter from the old bird. When he placed her down on the ground again, he placed his hands on her small shoulders and grinned. 'And thanks to you, I win everytime."

"I bet you still cheat." She ruffled his hair and when he moved away she laughed as he tried to smooth it down. Three of the boys stood next to each other, happy to see their Gran. But, it was the one boy who stood back with his hands in his pockets looking at the action before him with sad eyes that caught Gale's attention.

"Caleb." Her voice was sweet and soft, unlike the playful tone she had used with the other boys. He was the sensitive one, and she knew he felt empathy for the situation that had reunited them all together again. She walked up to him and took him gently into his arms. He hugged her back but it was more in comfort than in excitement.

"I'm so sorry Gran." He whispered the words into her ears and tears stung her eyes. She made sure to blink them back before she pulled away from the golden boy. Rather than respond, Gale cupped his face in her hands and gave him a strained smile, doing all she could to let him know she too was saddened, despite seeing her boys again. They stood there in another hug before Pogue interrupted.

"Gran, where's Peyton?' Caleb pulled away and Gale turned to face the other three boys that had now taken seats at the kitchen island. Caleb walked over to join his brothers, also eager to hear the answer to the question. 'She's here, right?"

Gran nodded then looked over at Beatrice. The look they exchanged told the boys to brace themselves for some news they weren't going to be happy with. Beatrice served both herself and Gale cups of tea, knowing the boys wouldn't be having any.

"Peyton is with your father Pogue. She and dad had to stop for gas at the station.' Beatrice explained lightly. 'We drove back in two cars so Peyton could bring her truck here. Your dad pulled over with her because we need to have a word with you boys... Gale?"

"Right.' Beatrice turned the floor to Gale who could explain the situation better having had been there since the beginning of the nightmare that had surpassed them this last week. Gale took a deep breath and had a deathly serious expression on her face. The boys knew to listen up and did so. 'Boys, what Peyton has been through... it's a lot. I mean, finding her mother like that... not to mention being alone with her until the police arrived..."

"Wait. She found Aunt Julia?" Pogue was shocked. Poor Peyton, poor baby girl. Nobody deserved to have gone through this, especially the sweet and innocent Peyton Pogue had known.

"Yes.' Gale nodded and grimaced. She looked like she was trying hard to hold back tears and so far she was doing a damn good job. Her bravery in this situation, one where her only daughter had been murdered and her only granddaughter had to find the body. only added to the respect and love the 5 other people in the room felt for the woman. 'She was alone with Jul...the body for a while before the police got there. They arrived to see Peyton covered in blood holding her mother. I got there as soon as I could but Peyton was still in shock."

The boys looked sad, feeling bad for what had happened. A situation like this was bound to change someone. But how would it change their once best friend? Gale took a deep breath and then looked at each of the boys, ready to explain everything.

"Boys, Peyton's going to be different now.' She started slowly, wanting the boys to understand the delicacy of the situation and the caution they'd have to use with Peyton. 'It's been two weeks now and she hasn't been talking. At all. It's like she's lost her voice or something."

"Is she deaf?" Reid earned a smack on the back of the head from Tyler for that comment.

"No, she's not. She hears and understands everything, just like normal, but she just doesn't respond. It's hard for her boys, so just be patient with her."

"Peyton's going to need our support more than ever, but she also has to grieve.' Beatrice could barely understand how her niece would be feeling right now, so the chances she could explain it to a group of boys wasn't going to happen. She just needed them to see that Peyton wasn't like she was. 'I think just being around you guys and being back here will make a difference."

"I agree. She's missed Ipswich. Missed you boys too." Gale smiled, recalling the thousands of conversations she'd had with her granddaughter about her childhood friends and home. Under other circumstances, Peyton would be thrilled to see Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. Especially Caleb. But being an orphan after her mother had been murdered wasn't that circumstance.

Before anyone could say another word, the sound of the door opening then slamming shut a few seconds later stole the attention from the kitchen.

"Mom? Bea?" Wayne Parry's voice rung out in the house and all 6 people in the kitchen went to see him in the foyer, starting with the two he had called.

Beatrice walked right up and hugged her husband, followed by Pogue. He hugged his father tightly and then stood back with the boys while Wayne acknowledged their presence with comfort. After their reunion, all attention was turned back to the lone figure that stood closest to the door.

Wearing skinny jeans and a black hoodie, Peyton stood closed off away from the group. Gale stood next to her, an arm wrapped around the girls shoulders but this didn't move her intense stare that was aimed at the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her body, like she was trying to hold herself together. It seemed as if she let go, she'd fall apart, so she held on for dear life.

"Peyton,' Gale nudged Peyton into the room closer to the family she'd missed. 'Welcome home kiddo. You remember the boys right, sweetheart?"

That's when Peyton lifted her head. Her big illuminous green eyes took in the sight of the scene before her. She'd already seen Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Wayne, both of whom smiled at her assuringly.

Next, Peyton saw Reid, her partner in crime and fellow trouble maker. His blonde hair was still light and he still wore a lot of black. The same old smirk was on his face and he lifted the hand that was not wrapped around his middle up into a five fingered wave.

Tyler stood beside Reid and he tried to give Peyton a reassuring smile. His was still gentle and sweet, but baby boy had definitely grown up. He was no longer cute, but hot. Even grown up she could pick Tyler out of a crowd. He radiated goodness.

The tallest boy took a step forward. His long honey colored hair was familiar and she knew it was her strong older cousin before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She didn't unwrap her arms from her own body to hug him back, but she did press herself against him, needing the warmth he was giving her. When he pulled away she knew it was still the same old protective Pogue she loved and she gave him a tight and forced closed lip smile.

When he stepped back, Peyton looked to the last person and found the pair of eyes she hadn't known she'd missed the most. Big brown orbs looked back at her, wiping the tense fake smile off her face. She and Caleb just stared at each other, each taking in the sight of each other. And though it felt like it could go on for eternity, Beatrice interrupted their moment (which of course did not go unnoticed by Gale or Pogue).

"Pogue, boys. Why don't you show Peyton her room? Gran, dad, and I need to talk about some stuff. We'll have dinner in half an hour okay? Show her around until then alright?"

"Yea Mom." Pogue took another step to be near Peyton's side and reached down to take the two small old suitcases that laid near Peyton's feet. Besides these, the only thing she had brought with her was a backpack and her truck. It was all she had since all her money had gone to her piano and school. Tyler came over and reached for her beat up knapsack but Peyton grabbed it first and swung it over her shoulder and then crossed her arms again.

Feeling the boys had the situation under control, Beatrice, Gale, and Wayne walked off towards the study where they could talk in private. The five teens watched them leave and then returned their attention to the standoffish girl once the adults had cleared the room.

"Well, it's this way." Pogue started off towards the grand staircase that stood at the end of the foyer. He had handed one of the suitcases to Reid, who followed after him immediately, followed by Tyler. Soon, it was Caleb and Peyton standing in the hall. Caleb gestured with his hand that Peyton should follow first so she did, leaving Caleb to awe at the sad beauty who walked in front of him.

When Peyton entered her room, she took a moment to take it all in. The walls were cream colored, like a delicate soft yellow color. The room was shaped funny, with different nooks and crannies that mad out the shape. It was a large room, almost the same size of the living room, kitchen, and her mom's room at their home in L.A.

Parallel to the door, there was a large carved out window that overlooked the backyard of the Mansion. A tree's branches extended right outside her window from where it was planted to the left side of her room. The window seat was wide and cozy, as big as her old twin bed at home.

To the side of the window was a desk with a brand new laptop from Apple sitting on it. There was also a lamp and drawers to the desk which she had to assume were filled with things she might need.

A wall jutted out next to the desk but it was small, and acted as a divider from a 'study room' to the actual bedroom. There in the other section was a very large bed. It was antique looking, with a plush cream colored headboard and no footboard. It was covered in a lavender comforter with royal purple flowers on it. Large fluffy pillows leaned against the back in patterned sheets matching the comforter.

At the foot of the bed there was a long bench in the same cream colored fabric as the headboard. It was large, with an equal width as the bed and was in a solid square form. Clearly it was like a fabric covered chest and Peyton knew it would be a good place to keep some things hidden, like her music.

On the far wall perpendicular to her bed was a very large set of shelves. It was made up as little boxes to make up this large square that held many other squares. In the center was a large plasma TV, complete with a dvd player and tivo box. Books and magazines filled up the rest of the shelves, but a couple were left open for Peyton herself to fill.

Beside the door she used to enter in was another door, leading to a walk in closet. She didn't have nearly enough things to even fill a quarter of the closet, let alone the entire thing. Racks and hangers laid on either side with a large vanity at the very end. Like a movie star's dressing room there was a table and a sweet violet chair and a large mirror with lights circling it.

Across from her desk was another door which opened into a bathroom. It was a private bathroom that was the same size as the closet. In it was an antique claw-foot tub, a small countertop with a mirror and a sink. And then, in a little nook to the side of the bath was the toilet with a small window above it that faced the front yard. The bathroom itself was white and black, simple, and clean. Perfect for Peyton.

As she walked around the room, the thing that stood out to her were the framed photos scattered on each wall. They hung from purple ribbons in black frames and inside where pictures Peyton had long forgotten. They were snapshots of her and the boys from their childhood. She smiled to herself as she saw them, knowing they too had missed her like she had missed them. Other frames and spaces were empty on the walls, giving Peyton the ability to add her own personal touches to the room.

When she was done observing the room, she turned to the door to see all four boys sheepishly standing there, waiting for her approval. Still not speaking, she showed it was perfect with a nod of her head and placed her backpack on the bench at the foot of her bed. Reid and Pogue put the suitcases next to the closet door.

"My room is right next door. If you need anything you can always come get me. No matter what.' Pogue was gentle with his tone. Peyton nodded her head and silently wished she could be alone. Even with years of distance between them, Pogue could still read his cousin's mood and nudged the boys out of the room. He grabbed the handle of the door and turned to see Peyton staring at him, bewildered that he knew what she needed. 'Dinner will be ready soon. I'll come knock when it's ready. Get yourself settled in okay? Your home."

Peyton nodded as he closed the door. She took a deep breath and sat on the bed after grabbing her knapsack. Taking out a small silver frame with a photo of her mother and her at her last piano recital, she placed it on the bedside table and laid down, staring at it. All she wanted to do was cry but no matter how hard or sad she got, no tears would fall from her dried up eyes.

Hey there readers! Here's the second chapter of the day! Never thought I'd do that! Please do me a huge favor and review! I thrive on reviews and critiques so I promise a faster update if I get reviews! Let me know what you think...

xoxox Ash


	5. Chapter5:Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 5: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

When Peyton woke up the following morning she was in an unfamiliar room. It took her a few moment to recognize that she was back in the Parry Manor and no longer in LA. Walking over to the window, she saw snow covering the ground. Christmas was only a few weeks away.

After making her bed, Peyton slipped on a light silky and bright kimono robe over her long black pajama pants and white wife beater. Her flame colored hair was up in its usual pony tail though her bangs and short side hairs swung in her face.

She opened the door quietly, hearing no noise in the house, and tiptoes her way down the stairs, making her way to the kitchen. Peyton followed the steps she had taken last night to dinner, but somewhere along the way, she took a wrong turn. She continued to wander aimlessly through the house and she found the library, the study, the fitness room, the portrait hall, and the ballroom. None of which was the kitchen.

Standing in the large empty ballroom she considered just lying down and waiting for the search party she was certain would be sent after her. Guessing by the size of the house, it might take a few days, but eventually she'd be found. Peyton chose instead to sit in the center of the ballroom, enjoying the silence the gold and white room had to offer. The lights were off and the only light shining in the room was from the sun reflecting off the snowy white ground.

Her eyes were closed when she heard footsteps come up behind her. Peyton didn't move but continued to sit and stare out the window.

"Peyton?' She'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was one she'd heard a thousand times in her dreams. Despite knowing the owner of the voice, Peyton didn't turn around. 'Peyton? Baby girl? Wildfire?" The last name came out as a whisper, almost as though it wasn't meant to be spoken aloud.

But it did the job. Peyton turned around to see Caleb standing behind her. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweater, looking deep and thoughtful as he looked at her through concerned eyes. She turned and stood watching him smile as she took a step forward. She only came up to his shoulder and she had to look up to see his chocolate eyes.

Even though it had been years, Caleb could still read Peyton like a book. Her green eyes were depressed but sharp, a look she only had when she was either angry or hungry. Caleb guessed it was the latter.

"Looking for the kitchen?' She nodded her head slowly in response. 'It's a big house, easy to get lost in. I think Pogue still loses his way around. Told 'em he needed to make a map..." Caleb chuckled to himself. His warm and smooth voice soothed Peyton but also made her heart pound at the same time. Butterflies swarmed her stomach, taking over without any chance of surrender. It was an intoxicating feeling, one she hadn't ever felt.

"Here,' Looking at Peyton and really seeing her, Caleb extended his hand towards her. 'Let's get you something to eat."

Hesitating for a moment, Peyton finally relinquished her hand into Caleb's. His skin was warm and tender, rougher than a girls hand but not calloused. He wrapped his fingers around her small hand that seemed too petite for his and smiled at her trust in him. He gently pulled her out of the ballroom and began the short walk down the halls to the kitchen.

Silence enveloped them. Peyton wasn't talking and Caleb had nothing to say. She was thankful that he wasn't blabbing about how sorry he was just to fill the silence. Her attention was focused on his hand and the back of his head.

His hair was was the colour of midnight, matching his dark eyes. It was long enough to run her hands through but short enough to escape Gran's accusations of lacking personal hygiene. His black sweater clung to his body yet seemed to move with him in a comfortable way. Caleb's shoulders were broad and his torso was long. She couldn't help but admire his butt as he walked in his jeans.

"Peyton?" She looked up from his behind and blushed furiously. Caleb knew what she had been doing but said nothing to save her from embarrassment. In fact, he liked that she was checking him out and seeing her blush was beautiful. Her creamy skin turned into a rosy red that spread from her cheeks to her nose and he couldn't help but note how beautiful she looked. He loved her modesty and the fact that she was looking anywhere but at him.

When she looked up again, Peyton saw that she was at the kitchen's double swinging doors. Her hand still in Caleb's she noticed that the doors were shut and that noise came from behind them. He rubbed a thumb on the back of her hand which didn't do anything but make her blush more. Neither one made a move but simply stood there, Caleb staring at Peyton and Peyton focusing on their intertwined hands.

A sudden crash from the kitchen brought them out from the spell they had been under. Peyton instantly jerked her hand out of Caleb's, the movement shocking Caleb. The moment was lost.

"Breakfast?" His voice wavered as he asked her, but he hoped she didn't notice.

Nodding, she pushed passed him and entered the kitchen to find Reid and Tyler devouring pancakes at the island counter and Pogue flipping more at the stove. She received smiles from the boys eating, their mouths too full to say anything.

Caleb brushed passed her and took a seat next to Reid, his own plate of pancakes waiting for him. Out of the corner of his eye, Caleb noted that Peyton continued to stand there awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to do.

"Here baby girl,' Her cousin called out to her. He placed a mountainous plate of pancakes onto a placemat in the seat next to Tyler. Timidly, she walked over to the chair and sat down on the stool. The smell of chocolate and pancakes floated through her nose, making her mouth water at the sight of her favourite breakfast. 'Your favourite."

Pogue sprinkled some powdered sugar over the mountain of food and poured her the biggest glass of milk she'd ever seen. When he was done, he kissed her head, a gesture he couldn't help because he was just so happy to see his best friend and cousin back in his life. He stood next to the counter waiting for her to begin.

Slowly, Peyton picked up her fork and cut a small bite-size piece from the top pancake. She took the small bite into her mouth and took her time chewing it. After swallowing, she looked up to see all four boys staring at her. She shrugged her shoulders, a gesture meant to ask them what they wanted.

Looking down, Peyton realized her robe had come undone and her chest clearly stood out from the white tank top. But the boys were staring at something on her collarbone. She looked down to realize it was the dark shade of purple and blue that had their attention. It was a large bruise, one she had had for three weeks now. It stood brightly, looking as fresh as it was when she first got it. A gift from Andrew.

With rapid speed, Peyton closed her robe over her chest, making sure the top hit the base of her neck. The bruise would heal in time and the last thing she needed was to be bombarded with questions she had no intentions of answering. Instead, she simply began to eat. Thankfully, the boys started a conversation rather than continue to stare.

"Start of winter break boys! What's on the agenda?" Reid laughed and pushed his plate from him. Clearly, he was ready to go.

"You boys are spending the day with me." Heads turned to see Beatrice walking in wearing a beautiful purple blouse and black slacks. Diamonds dangled from her ears and her hair was up in a french twist. She looked elegant and sophisticated.

"Doing what?" Reid's voice was the whiney response, but from the looks on their faces, all the boys were asking the same question in the same tone on the inside.

"Well,' Beatrice began to list things off, looking at each child with a glare that told them there was no escape from this trip. 'Christmas is around the corner and I need help with gifts, and you boys need to get some gifts too." She turned to look at her niece who looked back at her with blank eyes. It killed Beatrice to see the life gone from those emerald orbs, but she had hope that they'd shine again soon.

"And you missy. I had Bridget unpack your suitcases and there were barely any clothes in there. Two pairs of jeans, 3 sweatshirts, and 5 shirts? And a million books? That simply won't do. So we're going to the mall today to get you some new clothes and some other things to decorate your bedroom, or anything else you may need.' She smiled warmly at Peyton who tried to return it but failed. But, the effort didn't go unnoticed by Beatrice. 'So scoot on upstairs sweetie and get changed. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Peyton turned to see the boys were already dressed. Clearly she was behind this morning. Taking a few more bites of the breakfast her cousin had prepared for her, she followed Pogue out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. He knew she didn't know the way and Peyton was silently grateful for guiding her.

"Meet us in the kitchen when you're done." He smiled at Peyton and then trotted down the stairs again, making his way back to the kitchen.

Closing the door, Peyton went into the bathroom and washed her face and teeth. Once done, she meandered to the closet and changed her pajama pants and tank top to jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She slipped on her vans and a black zip up hoodie before taking a last look in the mirror.

Purple circles surrounded her eyes and bags fell from the lower lids. Her eyes seemed dead and her skin was more pale then usual. She almost didn't recognize herself in the reflection. Pulling down the collar of her shirt, Peyton looked at the bruise that reminded her of LA, and the life she knew before.

From the bottom of the stares she heard her name being called by Reid so she quickly zipped the hoodie up and left her room, dreading a day at the mall.

They returned home with far too many bags for Peyton's liking. Never had she and her mother had enough to shop at nice stores, let alone have enough to buy 30 purchase bags full!

Beatrice had insisted on buying her niece new jeans, long sleeved shirts and short sleeved shirts, a few dresses, shoes, sweaters, coats, and other trinkets. While it had been Beatrice who picked out the dresses and some shirts and the dressier clothes, she let Peyton pick out her jeans and other day clothes, knowing her niece had her own style.

Peyton had at one point tried to pay for the packages, but Beatrice pushed her money away, saying it was a for her. The second time she tried, the older woman laughed, took her niece's wallet away and handed it to her laughing son, who knew better than to question his mothers word. He snuck it back to his little cousin who stopped trying altogether.

After a quick stop for a milkshake at the food court, Beatrice managed to get all the boys measured for their new suits. This year, she was holding the annual Christmas Ball and she wanted everything to be perfect. The other mothers had agreed to give her reign over their sons clothes and services, leaving them slaves to Beatrice's plans.

As the boys were taking turns being measured, the other three tried to keep Peyton company. They would talk to her, tell her stories, ask her questions they knew she wouldn't respond too, etc. But Peyton paid them no mind, choosing instead to stare off into the distance. The boys eventually stopped, but when Caleb sat down, he did something the others hadn't.

Instead of talking and chattering on and on, Caleb simply sat next to her, so their bodies were touching and daydreamed too. He was there for her and it was like he knew that what she needed was was grateful for his insight but also daunted by his ability to read her. While she may have bright coloured hair, Peyton liked being invisible.

Caleb made that impossible. He always noticed when she was around and was always able to read her. It'd been only 2 days and it seemed as though he had never spent a day apart from her. Though it intrigued Peyton to see someone so in sync with herself, it also frightened her and made her uncomfortable to be receiving so much attention.

Once the suits were ordered, Beatrice claimed she needed to do some personal Christmas shopping and sent the teens off to on their own to do whatever. It was decided that they would go to the other side of the mall to the electronics store, the book store, and the only shop Peyton recognized in the entire mall: Target.

The four boys led, walking two by two through the mall. Confidence radiated from them and left Peyton unsettled behind them. She noticed, but the boys were unaware of the people staring at them. Gran had warned her about the reputation the "Sons of Ipswich" had, but seeing it was entirely different from hearing about it.

They reached the electronics store and divided up in the small corner shop. Reid and Tyler immediately hit the video gamers section, dying to try out the latest war game. Caleb meandered to the laptop section. He didn't need one but he knew Pogue wanted to get some things with his cousin and he felt it might be best to leave them be.

"Come on baby girl.' Peyton looked up to see Pogue putting his arm around her shoulder, guiding her over to the cellular phone section. There lying under glass cases were expensive and technical phones, ones Peyton had secretly wanted but knew her mother and her could never afford. As her eyes wandered over the case, Pogue smiled at his cousin's reaction. 'Let me see your cell phone."

Peyton slowly took her old and crappy phone out of her jean pocket. It was old, second hand and the only function that it had was to dial out and receive calls. It was thick, heavy, and clunky, a clear indication that it was out of style and ancient. Pogue took the phone and looked it over. This wouldn't do. Not at all.

"This is crap Peyton.' His cousin looked down in shame, embarrassed by her lack of good things. It was the dumb phone she and her mother had shared since they couldn't afford two. She'd brought all her clothes with her, all her belongings. They hadn't had much and she had been perfectly fine with that until now. 'We're getting you a new phone. And I know just the one."

Pogue slipped away as Peyton looked up at him in heroism wonder. A new phone? When had she ever had her own phone, let alone a new one? Never! She followed her cousin quickly to the counter with a timid smile on her face.

"Excuse me, sir?' A fat balding man turned around to see the 6 foot long haired boy calling his attention. 'I want to get the new Iphone. The 4G? You have any in stock?"

"Sure thing kid.' The man bent behind the counter and pulled out a nice box with the picture of the phone on the cover. At that point Reid, Tyler, and Caleb had wandered over and were too looking at the box. 'Here you go. I'll activate it and get it set up for you. New number I assume? We'll get that taken care of in a jiff." He smiled down at the girl and then turned to work on the phone.

Not two minutes later was the new phone ready to go. Pogue thanked and paid the man before walking out of the store with his companions at his heels. Once outside, he played with the phone for a minute and then handed it to Peyton.

"All our numbers are in there. House, mom and dad's numbers, Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and my cell phone numbers are there too.' He handed the phone to Peyton who looked at it in awe. She was still in shock at the prospect of having a new phone. She felt warm hands cup her cheeks and lift her face up to the owner of the hands. Pogue bended to be eye level with his cousin and softened his voice to make her understand. 'You call us anytime. No matter what. We're here for you Peyton. I'm here for you."

"Damn straight girl. You call and we'll be there in a second baby girl.' Reid smirked and laughed. 'Besides, I'd be happy to get a call from you anytime. Day...or night." He was promptly smacked on the back of the head by Tyler though he too was laughing at Reid's idiocy.

Peyton just nodded at her cousins words, and took note of the sincerity each boy before her had plastered on their face. Since her mom, she'd never felt more alone and now these boys were reaching out to keep her company. Though she wasn't ready to accept it, Peyton was grateful for their love.

"Alright now boys, bookstore or Target?" Thankfully Tyler ended the moment by making the next decision.

"I say bookstore. Let's get that snooze-fest over with and then onto the good stuff!" Reid was such a brat at times.

Caleb looked at Peyton and saw her eyes shine a little more than they had. She seemed to agree with the notion.

"The bookstore it is." Caleb swept a hand behind Peyton and gave her a little push to the store. Pogue followed slowly after and couldn't help but smile at the fact that even after 7 years, Caleb still was sweet on his cousin.

Peyton meandered through the teen fiction section. She loved to read, especially books with romance and suspense. She picked up the books that appealed to her, read the backs, and then put them down. She had no intention of buying anything but was just happy to be around the familiarity of a bookstore.

What Peyton didn't know was that while Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were on their own, Caleb was behind Peyton, picking up each book she looked at and placed it in the shopping basket. She was so enraptured with the books that she didn't notice his presence at all.

"Caleb watched her. Her body was thin. He could tell even through her sweater hoodie. Her thin and delicate fingers crawled up and down the spines of the books, and he was certain that her touch was making them shiver even if they weren't alive. Her small hands mirrored the thinness of her face. Dark circles enclosed her eyes and she looked broken. Caleb wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and comfort her, sooth her, make her see that she wasn't alone and he could protect her.

Once Peyton moved on to look at the magazines, Caleb brought the basket overflowing with books to the counter and paid for them. His wildfire deserved every comfort she could get and he was happy to make that happen for her at any cost.

Only Tyler noted the large bag of books Caleb carried and knew something was up. Caleb had received a Kindle for his birthday and bought his books online. His dark friend caught his eye and when Tyler gave him a questioning look, the fearless leader smiled and gestured his head towards Peyton. Tyler smiled and they continued to Target.

They're stop to Target was quick. Peyton was followed by her posse of boys to the DVD section. She looked through the films and picked out a few. Some seasons of The Office, both of the Twilight movies, and the first season of the show White Collar were in her hands.

Up at the register, Peyton was quick to pull out her wallet. She'd saved a little money from teaching piano lessons to her neighbor back in LA. The money was usually going into the bank for college, but that wasn't even a thought on her mind. She just needed stuff to keep her occupied, to keep her mind off what she had seen that night and to keep her from falling apart. She was about to pay when a flash of silver was handed to the cashier instead of her cash.

Pogue just smiled down at his cousin, knowing the reason for all the DVD's.

"My treat." It was all he said. Normally, had she been herself, Peyton would have argued and insisted on paying for it herself. But her voice was gone and she was a zombie right now, so much so she just let her cousin pay.

A text alerted them that Beatrice was ready to leave and the group met her at the car. The back was filled to the brim with packages of clothes for the only girl. They stopped at a sandwich shop for some food and then headed home.

Bridget, the maid and Charles, the family butler, took out all the packages and Peyton knew all her clothes would be in her closet before supper. Without a voice, she had no choice but to let them put her stuff away.

While the boys rushed into the house, eager to feast on their sandwiches, Peyton and Caleb took their time wandering into the house. She was about to head up the stairs to her room (on the path she had finally remembered) and put her packages away when Caleb called out to her.

"Peyton.' She turned to see him holding the abnormally large bag of books in his hand. Taking a few steps closer, Caleb reached out and handed the bag to the silent girl. 'These are for you. You always did love to read."

His smile was small as she took the bag from him. After a moment of awkward silence caleb ended the situation.

"I'll uhh... I'll see you in the kitchen." He smiled once again and left the shocked girl to stare after him as he walked away. As he walked out, she looked into the bag and saw all the books she had been wanting to purchase but couldn't. He had been watching her. Did it mean something? There had to be 15 books in the bag. Why spend all this money?

In shock, she looked up again at his retreating frame. He disappeared from her view, leaving her in awe. In her mind, Peyton couldn't help but wonder what it was about this boy that left her feeling so confused.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Years Ball

Chapter 6: The New Years Ball

Peyton had been at the Parry's house for 3 weeks. The boys were off for an entire month and they spent it all together with Peyton. Playing video games, watching movies, and doing other fun stuff. All the while Peyton stayed silent and never said a word.

Christmas had gone by wonderfully and Beatrice's New Years Ball was tonight, and the house was bustling with people preparing for all the guests. Caterers were setting up the food stations, the band set up in the ballroom, decorators filled the house with flowers and centerpieces, all while Beatrice stood as the conductor to the crazy circus that had taken over her home.

The teens were sitting upstairs in Pogue's room, watching reruns of House. Pogue, Peyton, and Reid sat beside each other on the bed, leaning back against the mound of pillows. Tyler and Caleb sat on the floor.

Pogue's mom had banished them to his room not wanting the kids to ruin the hard work that was getting done downstairs. She had sent up PB&J sandwiches, chips, cheese and crackers, and fruit up with Bridget. The boys had gobbled down al the food except for one sandwich and an apple that Peyton had nabbed before everything was gone.

She ate slowly, taking in each bite. In the hour that the food had been delivered, Peyton had only eaten half the sandwich and hadn't even touched the apple. This didn't go unnoticed by her cousin. Pogue was beginning to worry. She hadn't been eating much and she still had yet to talk. He knew his cousin was grieving but how long could this continue?

Around 5 Beatrice came up carrying garment bags. She already looked lovely in a floor length red gown. It was an empire waist dress, with sways of fabric that fell from the band under her breasts. It was square cut on top with skinny straps and a silky wrap lay on her crooked elbows

"Time to get ready.' She handed each of the guys their suits and then handed Peyton hers. 'Chop! Chop! You need to be ready in 30 minutes boys.' She turned to her niece and smiled. 'You sweetheart, take all the time you need."

Beatrice ushered Peyton into her bedroom, told her to get changed and made up, and then left her alone. Because it was so important to her aunt, Peyton decided to try her best to please her aunt.

Her dress was strapless and long, touching the floor. It was a grey silk chiffon gown, purchased and tailored to fit her perfectly from J. Crew. With a sweetheart neckline and a flowing down into a slight a-line skirt. It had a Grecian-inspired draped bodice, ruching along the sides with a delicately pleated and shirred waist. It had a corset lined in the inside, making it comfortable and easy to wear. It zipped up the back and circled just below her thin shoulder blades. Simple and sweet, it suited her without making her stand out, but it was far too expensive for her taste.

Peyton laid her dress out on her bed and then went to take a shower. She let the steam relax her as the hot water ran down her head and onto her back. She didn't stay in the shower long, just long enough to calm her nerves. Peyton had never been one for crowds, always nervous in big groups.

After getting out of the shower she dried off and wrapped the large white towel around her little body. She walked out of the bathroom and into her closet that at one point had been empty but was now nearly filled with clothes.

Sitting at the vanity, she opened the drawer to her right and pulled out a hairbrush. Peyton ran the tool through her flaming straight hair, letting the water drip down each strand and drop onto the white countertop. Down and straight, her hair came down just a few inches above hers shoulders, an inch or two below her chin.

With the tangles out of her hair, Peyton began to work. She left her bangs down and then french braided the top of each side of her hair from the root down to the end. She then tied them and pulled it back so her hair was back in a low braided bun. The hairs that had escaped because they were too short fell down, framing her face perfectly. She slipped in some small dangled earrings that sparkled under her hair.

Once her hair was up, Peyton then started to work on her makeup. Normally, she rarely if ever wore makeup, preferring to go natural. Her face rarely broke out, so she never had acne. Her skin was soft and fair, very pale for a girl living in California.

Peyton rubbed lotion over her arms, legs, and face. Once she had lathered herself smooth, Peyton set to work on her makeup products. Because she never wore makeup she had very little to use. There was no powder or cream to make her skin look tanner. Peyton simple used a little blush to make her cheeks shine. She blushed enough to turn her skin pink but this gave her a shimmering glow that looked good and hid her cheek freckles at the same time.

Next, Peyton took out some dark shimmer eye shadow she only used for special occasions. She put a little on each lid, giving her eyes a bit of colour. It sparkled in the lights of the vanity. Then came the mascara. She put a thick coat on her already long and curled lashes. She had naturally beautiful lashes, but this just gave them colour and thickened their appearance. She waited for it to dry a bit and then put on a second coat.

With her green eyes framed with beautiful black and dark coating and her lips shimmering with a lipgloss that was a shade darker than her natural lip colour, Peyton moved to her underwear drawer. After slipping on a pair of nude seamless panties, she went back to her room and grabbed the dress. Even though she had privacy in her own room, she still rushed as though someone could walk in a catch her topless and only wearing underwear.

Peyton needed no bra because her chest was so small. The dress's corset held her perfectly enough to go without. Sometimes having a AA chest made her life very easy.

Right before she was about to put on the dress, she remembered her shoes. Beatrice had bought her some nice heels but she had never owned a pair and was uncomfortable wearing them. The dress was quite long, so she put on some socks and her black vans. Peyton didn't expect anyone to be looking at her feet, and the dress covered her feet, so this was something she hoped she could get away with.

After she slipped into the dress, Peyton began to zip it up but found she could only could move the zipper to the middle of it's line. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make it reach the top. She had heard voices coming from downstairs so she was certain the guests were already here. It dawned on her that Pogue might not have finished getting ready.

Clutching the dress to her chest, Peyton opened her door quietly and looked both ways. She was embarrassed to be caught like this. Using her other hand to lift up the dress, she walked quickly towards Pogue's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Her gut told her to open the door and enter, so she did.

There was no one inside that she could see. Panicked, Peyton hastly looked around, trying to will someone to be there for her. Giving up, Peyton turned around to see a beautifully dressed Caleb.

His black hair was in its usual messy state that suited him. He was freshly shaved and his black suit, Caleb looked as dashing as ever. He wore a tie and looked sexy as hell.

Peyton took a deep and quick breath in. He was beautiful, and just looking at him made a scarlet blush flow to her cheeks. She looked down quickly, one hand at her side and the other clutching the dress to her chest. It took a silent second but when she looked up Caleb was staring at her.

"You look... you look beautiful." His voice was husky and he nearly whispered. Her blush grew deeper and she felt her entire face turn as firey as her hair. the way he looked at her wasn't like Pogue or Tyler had looked at her, like a sister. It wasn't even like how Reid looked at her with lustful eyes. His looked was more with care, like he was really seeing her, inside and out.

"Do you need some help with that?" Caleb had a smirk on his face as he pointed to her dress. Peyton nodded and turned around, waiting for Caleb to help her. Both of her hands held the dress now, and she gulped when she felt his body near her.

Caleb took the zipper in his hand slowly, making her gulp. He was gentle in his touch even though he wasn't even touching her skin. It was as though he moved in slow motion, guiding the small zipper up, tightening the dress to mold to her body. Peyton shivered slightly while Caleb admired the creamy softness of her skin. He took his time working the zipper up, enjoying each moment he had near her. But, the zipper only had so far to go. He was done too soon, in his opinion.

"There. All done." Caleb let his hands fall to his sides slowly as he took in a deep breath. She was intoxicating. Her scent, her colour, even her presence awed him, making him weak in the knees and helpless under her spell. She didn't know the power she had over him, and he didn't know the power her had over her.

Peyton turned quickly to face Caleb, still looking down. She then looked up, seeing Caleb's dark eyes. She felt safe in them. Their staring contest was interrupted with a soft cough.

"Ahem.' Both Peyton and Caleb turned around quickly, looking guilty as though they'd been caught stealing from a vault of some sort. Pogue stood there in his black suit with his hands in his pockets, smirking at startling his cousin and friend. 'Am I interrupting anything?"

"No man. Just helping out Peyton."

Behind Pogue stood a pretty girl with mocha skin and jet black hair. She was taller than Peyton and dressed in a sleek red dress . It was tight on top, like a corset and then an aline skirt that fell just below her knee. The red heels only added to her height, making her nearly even with Pogue's height. Her hair was up in a poof and then fell straight down her back. Diamonds sparkled in her ears and she had overdone makeup and red lips. She was pretty, even Peyton couldn't deny that.

The guys must have noticed the stare down between the two girls because Pogue finally remembered his manners and introduced his companion.

"Oh Kate, this is Peyton, my cousin.' He gestured towards his cousin, smiling with pride as he looked at her. He then gestured to Kate's person to Peyton. 'Baby girl, this is Kate, my girlfriend."

Kate moved into the room and held out her hand. Peyton took a step forward so she stood by Caleb and timidly lifted her hand towards Kate. They shook hands gently.

"It's good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" Kate was gushing at Peyton, almost as though she was hoping to hear the same thing back. Peyton said nothing, which offset Kate's confident demeanor. Pogue came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Peyton's... she's kind of the silent type.' That was one way of putting it. 'Come on, lets go downstairs." Kate and Pogue turned around and walked of the door. Caleb then looked to Peyton and gestured towards the door.

"Shall we?" With that, Peyton took his lead and walked out the door and down to the party she was dreading attending.

It was 11:00 when Peyton slipped out of the party and headed upstairs to her room to sit on her window bench. She had mingled beside Pogue and her aunt, shaking hands and nodding, but never saying a word.

Peyton was sitting there, thinking about how different last New Years had been. She'd spent it with her mom in their home. They'd eaten outrageous amounts of pizza and ice cream while wearing little party hats. Music had been blaring through the speakers and they had been dancing around the room.

Around 10 or so, Andrew had shown up. He and Julia had been friends at work for awhile. Julia had invited him over, hoping to introduce the guy she was crushing on to her daughter. They had gotten along together well, so how was Julia supposed to know that Andrew would end up hurting both her and Peyton?

She was deep in thought when Peyton felt a suit jacket being laid down on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw her cousin Pogue. He had taken off his shoes and socks rolled up his sleeves. He sat down next to his cousin and put an arm around her. Pogue kissed the top of her head as Peyton wrapped the jacket closer to her body.

Nothing was said and there was nothing needed to be said. That sat there for a good 10 minutes before Reid, Tyler, and Caleb came in. The blonde walked right over to the bench and sat at Pogue and Peyton's feet, taking her small bare feet in his hands and began to massage her feet.

Reid's hands felt good on her skin. Normally, she wasn't one to be pampered but since she had found her mother dead in her bed, her entire body was tense. Every muscle was stiff and strong. Peyton leaned her head into Pogue's chest and allowed Reid to work his magic on her feet.

"Looks like baby girl is getting the royal treatment." Tyler teased as he sat in the desk chair, rolling it over to the group. It made little noise as it skimmed over the dark hard wood floors that made up the room. Caleb simply leaned up against wall and smiled at Tyler's comment.

"You know baby girl,' Reid continued to massage her little feet while his gentle voice soothed the silence. 'If you ever wanna talk, we're here. You can tell us anything."

Silence was the only answer her received.

"I know you're hurting right now. What you've been through...God, I can't even imagine.' Pouge spoke into her hair, but loud enough that everyone in the room could hear. 'But, Peyton, you're gonna have to talk to us, to me, sooner or later."

Peyton just nodded her head. She knew Pogue was right, but now just wasn't the time.

"You know, the whole mute thing is cute, but you're never gonna get any if you stay silent."

"Reid!" Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb all scolded him at the same time. The boy only shrugged his shoulders, as though what he had said was nothing.

"But, I do think we'd love to hear that little giggle of yours." Tyler smiled at her. 'And, if I recall it was really cute."

"And annoying!"

"Reid!" Again, the boy didn't understand what he could have said wrong. But, his crap did make Peyton smile, and for this the boys were thankful. They continued to sit there in silence, all looking out the window at the snow that was trickling down from the sky.

It wasn't until close to midnight when the boys started fidgeting.

"We should probably head back downstairs.' Reid and Pogue stood up, motioning for Tyler to join them. 'Kate's gonna kill me if I'm not there at midnight." He reached down and kissed Peyton's forehead before walking out with Reid and Tyler.

Once the boys were gone, Caleb turned towards Peyton and took Tyler's seat in the rolling chair he had brought to sit in beside the beautiful girl beside him. He leaned forward in the hair, putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together in front of him.

"I've missed you Peyton. A lot." He reached out with one of his hands and took her hand that was near him. His touch was gentle as he ran his thumb in little circles on top of her hand while his fingers curled into hers. The heat of his skin sent ripples down her body and her own flesh seemed to come alive as he grasped her. Peyton looked down at their intertwined hands. Something giddy was building up inside of her and she didn't know if her heart was racing because she was being touched slowly and eloquently or if it was because it was Caleb was touching her.

Suddenly, voices from the party began to shout of numbers. They were counting down the seconds before midnight, before the new year began. Peyton guessed that Pogue was downstairs with Kate, his girlfriend, ready to plant a kiss on her painted lips at the stroke of midnight.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. The sounds of cheers echoed through the house. Happy screams and laughing squeals came from the Parry Manor were probably heard half way around the world.

Peyton looked up at Caleb from their hands when she felt her hand moving. Slowly, as though trying not to scare her, the dark haired boy lifted her hand towards his bended head and sweetly touched his soft lips to the back of her hand. It was a tender and innocent kiss that scorched her skin, uncertain if a burn mark would be there once his lips left. With just as much gentleness as he had started the action, Caleb's lips ended the slow kiss on her and he released her hand back to it's owner. He then stood up to leave and just before he reached to walk out the door, he turned an gave an award winning smile to the girl he was leaving wowed by him in his wake.

"Happy New Years Peyton."


	7. Chapter 7: Spencer Academy

Chapter 7: Spencer Academy

For the remainder of winter break, Peyton avoided being alone with Caleb. Actually, she avoided being with any of the boys alone. She preferred to be alone anyway, that way she didn't have to pretend to be happy when she was around those guys. For their sakes, she pretended to be adjusting well and happy because it was what they wanted to believe.

She was good at faking. It sort of came along with the territory when you are a shy person. In order to avoid the guys, Peyton spent the majority of the time hibernating in her room. She watched every DVD she owned, including all the new television series she had received. Every once in a while, one of the actors on the screen would turn into Caleb, especially when the romance scenes came up.

In between watching the DVD's, Peyton read the books Caleb had bought her. She was completely enraptured by each story she read and as she put each book down when she finished it and thought about Caleb and his kindness.

When she had finished all the books, Peyton would put pictures up in her room, decorate it to make it more personal to her. She had emptied out her backpack all her music and had put the contents into the chest at the foot of her bed.

Where music had once been the passion in her life, the thing that filled up every hole she had within herself, there was now nothing. The beautiful piano that had been set up and ready to use had yet to be touched. It hadn't been used because Peyton couldn't bring herself to play it.

Everyday, she had jumped out of bed because of this drive she had to play, to make music on the piano. That drive was now gone. She had no motivation for any of it. And, the worst part about it was that she felt the loss of that just as much as she felt the loss of her mother, and there were days where she felt it even more. Maybe it was because the piano had been how she worked through her feelings, and now, by abandoning it, she'd made a void appear in her life, one that she hadn't felt since he mother moved her to LA, and this one was even bigger.

Beatrice and Wayne were beginning to worry about their niece. She was quiet, and after 6 weeks after her mothers death, the girl was still not talking. Wayne had even called his mother, unsure of what could possibly make his niece mute, but her only answer was that Peyton was most likely traumatized from the scene in which she had found her mother. Gale had returned to her house (that she had purchased a year after Julia had left and had been living in since) in Portland, Oregon and wanted to give her granddaughter time to settle in, hoping time would improve her mind.

At the end of her 6th week at the Parry Manor, Peyton was enrolled at Spencer Academy. Beatrice decided that Pogue and her niece would stay at the house rather then live at the dorms. The sunday before her first day, Beatrice had a tailor come over to the house to fit the girl for her school uniform, which were not to her liking.

Short pleated grey skirts, starch white blouses, red and grey blazers, neckties and high socks, the oxford shoes, the whole lot made her feel like a Catholic school girl. It all seemed so ridiculous , but she felt less embarrassed the next day when she wasn't the only one dressed in the uniform. As Peyton and Pogue walked from their car with Caleb, whom they had given a ride since his car was in the shop, they were greeted by Tyler and Reid, who let out a loud cat call whistle.

"Whew there baby girl!' He admired her legs in the short skirt and she was embarrassed by his behavior. 'You're working that uniform. You make it look good sweetheart."

"Enough Reid." Peyton became awfully curious as to why Caleb was suddenly very very protective over her. When he looked at her, she saw him with a completely straight face, no smile or reassuring glance, just a stiff long face.

Pogue escorted Peyton to the office and got her schedule while the boys waited out in the hallway. As it turned out, she was in class with at least one Son of Ipswich every period. Tyler took the liberty of writing down the professors name and which one was with her so she could have someone speak for her.

Period 1: Mathematics- Statistics and Analysis, Johnson (Tyler)

Period 2: Science- Biology, Martin (Pogue and Reid)

Period 3: History- European, Williams (Caleb)

Period 4: Spanish- Level 4, Martinez (Caleb and Tyler)

Period 5: English- American Literature, Reynolds (Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler)

Period 6: Physical Education, Carter (Reid)

Period 7: Free/Off Campus

Her schedule suited her just fine. Each class was supposed to be hard since this was a prestigious prep school, and she was nervous, since her prior schooling had been based on music and academics. At her old school, Peyton had spent the mornings of the week in academic classes and the afternoons in music classes and labs.

She went to each of her classes and allowed the boy (or boys) explain to the teacher that she was not talking much at the moment. Each professor had been warned ahead of time so they were all fine with it and sympathized with the girl. They each gave Peyton a syllabus and told her to come to them should she need any help catching up. She was lucky she was starting right after winter break or else she'd never be able to catch up.

In Mathematics, they were going to be studying things she had already learned in the previous semester at her old school. She sucked at Biology but luckily for her it was Pogue's best subject. History and English were Peyton's best studies, so she didn't worry much about catching up there. Having lived in California with Spanish speaking neighbors she was very much able to communicate, although she was placed in a level higher than she was used too. PE on the other hand was a completely different story.

Peyton had no coordination what so ever. Klutzy was what she was, always tripping over her own feet, running into things. But Reid was kind enough to volunteer his services as her partner in all the games, saying he didn't mind losing.

The downside to becoming a new student at a brilliant prep school was the massive amounts of unwanted studies she needed to complete each night. At her old school, homework had been fun since it was music. Anytime, anywhere she would do her homework, always volunteering for extra assignments. Peyton knew after her first night that she'd do anything to have her old assignments back.

Peyton settled into a good routine, though she shuffled through it rather than participated within her life. Before she knew it, Valentine's day was upon her and she was being swallowed in the red and pink decorations that had taken over the main Spencer hallway. What made it 10 times worse was Kate's excessive cheer for the holiday.

"Happy Valentine's day baby!' Kate nearly tackled Pogue by jumping on him in a crazy hug. Caleb and Peyton jumped to the side, trying to avoid the attack. The victim himself looked nearly petrified as he was assaulted. She was home from Boston for the day, because there was no way she could ever miss her favourite holiday. 'Oh I love you!"

As Pogue's cousin, she tried her best to like Kate. If she was important to him, she should be important to her. But Kate was doing such an great job at making that nearly impossible. Peyton wasn't sure she could really ever see herself being friends with Kate. They were just too different people. The only thing she could do was tolerate the girl while she was here, which thankfully was rarely.

Reid and Tyler met up with Caleb and Peyton as they walked away from Kate sticking her tongue down Pogue's throat. When they looked back, the group of 4 teens turned around to look at their missing comrade, whose wide eyes as Kate sucked the breath out of him cried out for help. The look in his eyes caused the group the boys to laugh.

It didn't go unnoticed that Peyton neither smiled nor laughed. She simply looked back and then looked forward to walk. Caleb stopped laughing as he watched Peyton's attitude not change. If anything, her behavior was getting worse.

She was shutting down more and more each day. The uniform that had once been tailored to fit her exact form was now falling off her. Where she had once been lean and muscular, a basically perfect body, was now boney and unhealthy looking. Dark circles were clearly visible from a far and bags hung down her eyes. She looked withered, tired, ready to pass out at any moment. Peyton looked like she could pass out at any second.

The girl was also more secluded than ever. The only times the boys saw her was in classes and at dinner. Mornings, afternoons, after dinner evenings, and weekends Peyton could only be found in her room. She didn't want to be disturbed, so after the boys tried to get her to come down a few times, they eventually gave up.

Her lifelessness was beginning to freak them out, especially Pogue. When she came back, he knew his cousin would be grieving and that she might not be the same after. Losing her mother had to be beyond devastating, but Pogue couldn't help but wonder if she was slipping away, turing Robotic. Peyton wasn't dealing with it, she was turning into a lifeless girl, slowly on her way to dying.

Because Peyton hadn't reached out to anyone, so she had very little expectations on Valentine's Day. In fact, had it not been for the decorations or Kate's attack, she never would have known it was Valentine's Day.

Reaching her locker before class, flanked by Tyler, Reid, and Caleb. Opening her locker, a pink envelope fell out and laded on the floor in front of her.

"Oh! Looks like baby girl has a secret admirer!" Reid bent down to pick it up. After handing it to Peyton, she looked at it, not recognizing the handwriting that had scribed her name on the front.

The boys looked at each other, questioning each other. They were silently asking if the any of the other boys had slipped the letter into her locker. Their attention then turned to Peyton who couldn't do anything but stare, trying to recognize the handwriting. It was bugging her that she couldn't place it.

"Well. Open it up!" Tyler was getting impatient.

So, taking his advice, she slowly slid her finger under the back flap of the letter, After opening it up, she slid the card out of it's envelope. It was a white card with a few red roses intertwined with a big pink heart. On the front, written in a gold read, 'Just for You'. When Peyton opened it up, she saw was a nightmare she had hoped to never relive again.

Tapped to the left side of the card was a photograph. It was a snapshot taken of her mother, lying dead and covered in her blood the night she was murdered. Her glassy lifeless eyes were open, unintentionally focused on the camera. The torn skin from her slit throat oozed pools of blood. She was positioned in the exact way that Peyton had found her. To the right of the card, written in the same writing as the address on the card was, 'You're next, my little Valentine.'

Caleb, who had been jealously looking over her shoulder looked at the note and the photo before gasping. Peyton's face was now covered in tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't stop staring at the card. Caleb suddenly pulled it out of her hands and then swiftly took the crying girl in his arms, tucking her head just under his chin. With one hand resting on top of her head, and the other wrapped around her shoulders, he held her as she cried.

Reid took the card from Caleb and when he and Tyler saw what was sent to Peyton just gulped and looked at her. Both of them had thoughts of what sort of sick person would send this to her? Clearly it had to be the same man who had murdered her mother.

"What's going on guys?" Pogue was suddenly behind Reid who had the card open. When he saw what the contents were, his bewildered eyes looked from the sobbing Peyton to the card. Kate too had seen the card having arrived with her boyfriend and screamed at the sight, causing everyone in the hallway to turn and stare. Before the end of the day, thanks to Kate's big mouth, everyone would know what had happened in the hallway.

"Go get the headmaster." Pogue's voice was quiet and demanding when he turned to Reid and Tyler. Neither needed to be told twice as they began sprinting down the hall towards the office. All Pogue could do was stare at the card and star at his cousin. When he looked at Caleb, he saw a fierce look of protection in his eyes, and he felt the same in his.

Peyton's knees gave out and she was suddenly on the floor sobbing. Both Caleb and Pogue crouched down to hold the crying girl who couldn't get the sight of her mother out of her head. Both boys never said it out loud, but they both swore to themselves they'd protect her at any cost.

Hey guys! I know this is a bit graphic but it is rated M for a reason! Please review so I know what you think. Chapters will be posted faster should I get reviews. Even if it's one word, it makes all the difference.

For those of you wondering, Peyton just turned 17, so all the boys are 17 too. I am completely diverting from the original plot for now, but no worries! Chase will come in too. I'm just eliminating Sarah for now since I'm not a huge fan. Plus I'm changing Caleb's birthdate if you didn't already know. This will be a four story plot, one for each of the boys... I hope that's okay! Let me know what you think!

PS: If you couldn't tell, I'm not a huge Kate or Sarah fan (though both will be in the story at some point) but I have major plans for Pogue and the rest of the guys so I hope you'll be patient until then!


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Silver Lining

Chapter 8: Sweet Silver Lining

The headmaster had given Peyton the rest of the week off. It was also deemed necessary that she be monitored at all times, for fear she might break down completely. Beatrice had set up a cot in her room and Pogue had volunteered to sleep there every night. The only time she was given time alone was to shower and use the toilet, and this is where she let her guard down and gave into the tears.

It was the beginning of March before Peyton even considered going back to school. Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Wayne had been very understanding about giving their niece time to heal. But, the trouble was, the girl was not healing.

To the world, she was slipping away. And Peyton was so tired of having everyone worry about her constantly. She wasn't a rash person but a cautious girl who never did anything without thinking it through. It had been over 3 months, and she wanted to start over, begin anew. But how could she with everyone bringing it up and checking on her constantly?

Her voice still hadn't come back but she was fighting internally to stay herself. Peyton was so grateful for the boys, for her family, for everyone to make her feel alive, to remind her that though her mother was dead, she was not. Peyton was just trying her best to survive, but with each day that went by peoples expectations of her to be strong and to fight she was growing weaker and weaker. How long could she be expected to keep a straight face? To keep her chin up?

Though depressed and lonely, Peyton did believe that things would get better. It was hard to believe that such a traumatized girl could still see a light at the end of the tunnel, but for her, there was one. She would get through this because that's how her mother had raised her. She just needed people to be off her back and let her be.

She had sworn she wouldn't play again, but the after her first day back at school where people had stared at her and whispered to each other right in front of her it was instinct to turn to the piano for safety.

Right when she and the rest of the boys reached the Parry Manor, Peyton darted upstairs, just as she had done for weeks. But this Friday night was different. Reaching her room, she through her knapsack to the side and opened the chest at the end of her bed, pulling out some blank music sheets.

Because she had yet to play it, the piano in her room was out of tune and simply wouldn't do for a pianist like Peyton. But, there was another one in the massive library the Manor had, so quietly she made her way there.

The grand piano sat untouched in the large room. The bench and piano faced away from the door, so not being able to see if anyone would come in, she shut it. Slowly, as though trying to tame a wild stallion, Peyton sat down and touched the keys. Perfectly tuned and ready to use, she sat and prepared herself for the song that had been building up inside her for the last 3 and a half months.

The melody and lyrics came to her, hitting Peyton like a lightening bolt from the sky. It seemed as though she had no control over what was coming out of her fingers or the words that escaped her mouth. She gave into the music and allowed it to take her over. She began to play and let it all slip right out of her soul.

_I'm going home_

_Downhearted and hoping_

_I'm close to some new beginning_

_I know_

_There's a reason for everything_

_That comes and goes_

_But so many people are looking to me_

_To be strong and to fight_

_But I'm just surviving_

_I may be weak but I'm never defeated_

_And I'll keep believing_

_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_Most days_

_I try my best to put on a brave face_

_But inside_

_My bones are cold and my heart breaks_

_But all the while_

_Something is keeping me safe_

_And alive_

_But so many people are looking to me_

_To be strong and to fight_

_But I'm just surviving_

_I may be weak but I'm never defeated_

_And I'll keep believing_

_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_I wont give up like this_

_I will be given strength_

_And now that I've found it_

_Nothing can take that away_

_But so many people are looking to me_

_To be strong and to fight_

_But I'm just surviving_

_I may be weak but I'm never defeated_

_And I'll keep believing_

_But so many people are looking to me_

_To be strong and to fight_

_But I'm just surviving_

_I may be weak but I'm never defeated_

_And I'll keep believing_

_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

When she finished the song, tears were streaming down her face. It felt so good to get it all out, to let everything she had locked deep within herself for so long. The release Peyton felt once it was over was the best thing she had felt in months. She stood up and turned around to see all 4 boys in the doorway of the library. She stood shocked at their presence.

Pogue had tears running down his face as they stood there and stare at each other. It took a few minutes of silence before Peyton finally broke down.

"I'm so sorry Pogue.' Her cousin rushed at her and took her in his arms, holding her fiercely. Peyton sobbed into his chest continually repeating her apologies. She was so sorry to have closed herself off, for leaving with her mother years ago, for shutting down completely, for forgetting to live. 'I'm sorry Pogue, I'm so sorry."

Her words were mumbled into his chest and Pogue just tried to shush her.

"It's alright. Its gonna be okay, baby girl." He held her close as the other boys looked on, themselves tearing up at the sight before them. A vulnerable fire haired girl falling apart in the arms of her cousin, a guy who was closer to her than a brother. Both were crying, in fact everyone in the room was crying.

Pogue looked directly into the other boys caring eyes and pulled his tightly closed lips into a small smile.

"Everything's going to be okay."


	9. Chapter 9: Phone Calls

Chapter 9: Phone Calls

For the rest of the night, it was impossible to get any of the 5 teens to stop talking. Beatrice and Wayne were out of town, so the kids were all sleeping at Pogue's house. Peyton ordered 2 very large pizzas and they sat around the living room eating as they talked.

She told the boys about her life in LA and how things had been going since she left. Peyton told them all about the piano and her school. She told them all about her mom's crazy life and the millions of boyfriends Julia had dated.

"Okay, so what's with the orange hair?' Reid suddenly blurted it out of nowhere, making Peyton giggle and the rest of the boys giving him an evil glare. 'What? You know we were all thinking about it!"

"It's okay.' Peyton started giggling, almost having root beer pour out of her nose. Once she gained control over herself, she told them the story with a smile on her face. 'My mom and I had this thing where everytime mom dumped some guy or got dumped, we made a change. Mom always got a new tattoo or a new earring, and when I was 13, mom started letting me dye my hair."

"Really?" Tyler was lounging on his side, laughing as she spoke.

"Yea. I went through all the traditional colors. You know, blonde, brunette, ginger, black, etc. But when I hit 15, I just finally started experimenting.' She took another sip of her drink and laughed as the boys looked at her like she was crazy. 'I had pink, blue, purple, and green hair. Oh! And one time, I had a rainbow thing going on."

"And nobody ever said anything?" Pogue just smirked at her.

"Nope. It was LA, not Ipswich. People do things a little bit differently over there."

"Well, I think it's fun. And you look good." Peyton just had to take Tyler's word on it.

"It's very sexy.' Reid smirked. 'And hot. Oh, so hot."

"Shut up Reid!" Peyton threw a pepperoni off her pizza at him. He caught it in his mouth, even though he sat there with his legs crossed on the floor. All the teens laughed as Reid took a half waisted bow.

After their good laugh, there was silence. There was a topic that needed to be addressed but no one wanted to be the first one to bring it up. The evening had been filled with random conversation as they evaded the conversation. Peyton knew it was being avoided and decided to be the one who broke the silence.

"So, anyone going to ask about the letter that I got? Remember the one I got a few weeks back? Or are you guys afraid I'm going to fall apart?' The boys shared a fake smile around the circle. Each had wanted to ask about it but were not wanting to be the first to bring it up. 'It's okay guys. We can talk about it."

The boys looked at each other, unsure of who should start and who wanted to be the first to speak.

"Do you know who it's from?" Leave it to the fearless leader to take charge. Peyton could only shake her head no in response. She had no clue who could have sent her the letter, let alone put it in her locker.

"Well,' Pogue began, a serious look plastered on his face. 'Whoever it was might have been the one behind...it." He looked at Peyton, sorrow in his eyes, not wanting to hurt her by talking about what had happened. It was bad enough Peyton had been the one to find her mother, let alone have to relive it over and over again.

"Whoever he is, he's close.' Caleb began to worry which read in his voice. 'I mean, close enough to get to her locker." Silence enveloped the group, everyone's minds drifting to the possibilities that could arise if this guy showed up again.

"So what's the plan now?" Tyler looked Caleb in the eyes, then to Pogue. There needed to be a plan, something they could follow. There was nothing any of these boys wouldn't do for one of their own, especially baby girl.

"We keep Peyton safe.' Pogue spoke clearly. He looked at each of the boys, taking a moment to look them deep in their eyes, and then he looked at his cousin. He took in the sight of her, seeing the fear in her eyes and knowing that she needed to never leave any of their sights. One of them would always have to be with her, just to keep her safe. There was no way Pogue would let her go again, not now after he just got her back. 'One of us should be with her at all times. I don't want her to be alone...ever."

All the boys nodded in agreement.

"Wait!' Peyton suddenly exclaimed. 'Don't I get a say in all of this?"

"No!" A chorus of voices answered her back and she couldn't help but giggle. She had missed the boys and their protectiveness.

"So we're in agreement." All the boys nodded at Caleb's words. There was no point in arguing with Caleb when his voice was serious like this. Once his mind was set, there was nothing she could do to change it, nothing anyone could do to change it.

When she looked up, Peyton saw Caleb looking at her. His eyes were intense, fiercely staring at her, care and adoration shined in his eyes. A strong protective vibe that took over his eyes, a look that told her she meant so much to him. Peyton couldn't stop the blush that took over her cheeks, and she immediately looked down, not wanting her embarrassment to be seen by the boy who kept staring at her.

"Okay. Enough of the serious talk.' Reid smirked and popped up, jumping across the open pizza container and tackling Peyton to the ground. He began to tickle her mercilessly as she giggled and squirmed in his grasp. 'Let's have some fun!"

Once Reid was done torturing Peyton, all the boys stood and decided to play video games. The only girl couldn't help but smile. Yes, there was a lot of pain going on inside of her. A mixture of confusion and hurt boiling in her system, but there was also a hope, an idea that life might be looking up. She was beginning to heal, to smile again. This was a chance for her to maybe start being happy again. Just sitting there, Peyton felt so safe and content, leaving the letter and the picture to be just another memory she need to look into later.

o0o

The weekend went by beautifully. There was nothing bad or negative about it. Everything went by well, Peyton was content, happy even. She enjoyed hacking around with the boys, not worrying about what might come. There was no past or future in that weekend, only the present.

Nothing reminded them of the world outside before Sunday night. That was when a taste of their reality hit everyone there.

Beatrice and Wayne weren't back yet, still spending time in the mountains. They knew about their niece's special valentine, but because nothing had happened since and she was with the boys, they felt it was alright to leave them there.

They boys were centered around the island table, watching as Peyton puttered around the kitchen, making heaping plates of the chinese food the group had ordered for everybody. Mounds of chow mien, rice, beef, pork, and chicken covered the white plates, creating a rainbow of colors made of food.

As she was setting down all the boys food and was getting ready to serve her own, the telephone rang. Because Peyton was closest, she reached for it and answered.

"Hello?' There was no reply on the phone. 'Hello?' Still there was no reply. 'Hello? Whose there?" The phone suddenly clicked off and Peyton was left standing there listening to the dial tone sound on the other side of the phone. She put the phone down back in its cradle, letting it charge in its holder.

"Who was that?" The boys looked up from inhaling their food as Pogue swallowed enough to ask the question.

"No one I guess."

They continued to eat in silence, each kid wolfing down their food as though they hadn't eaten in days. The rest of dinner went without a hitch. It wasn't until Pogue and Peyton were washing dishes when the phone rang again. Reid raced to answer it but Tyler beat him to it.

"Hello?' Again there was no response. 'Anyone there?" No response caused Tyler to just hang up the phone.

It was only a second later that the phone rang again. Third time's the charm right? The phone rang and rang, no one wanted to pick it up. Pogue decided it would be best to let the answering machine get it. Should the person calling want to say anything, they could leave a voice message.

No one moved from their seats and when the phone stopped ringing, they sat in anticipation, waiting to hear if the caller left a voice message. That beep came a few seconds later. Caleb and Pogue continued to eat, pretending nothing had happened.

Tyler, Reid, and Peyton looked at each other in suspicion, uncertain of what to do. They decided to follow their golden leader and finish their meal in silence. Once they were done, Pogue began to load the washer while the rest of the boys sat around and talked to each other.

Only Caleb noticed Peyton walk towards the machine in the corner of the kitchen and hit the play button. The machine's volume was up as high as it would do, and echoed around the entire room. There was a scratchy sound that started to play after Peyton hit the button. But once the voice came on, it was audible throughout the entire kitchen.

"Peyton,' The voice was deep, clearly belonging to an older man. It was husky and rough, not at all comforting or friendly in the slightest. 'I know you got my Valentine...I'll be seeing you soon Peyton. Very soon." The message ended and the room went silent.

"Wow." Reid was shocked. His mouth shaped in a giant circle. In fact, all the boys wore the exact same expression. It took them a few moments to snap out of it, but when they did, Pogue saw Peyton standing there, not a muscle in her body moving.

Both Caleb and Pogue moved to reach her, wanting to comfort the girl who meant the world to the both of them. When Caleb saw Pogue moving towards his cousin, he stopped himself. As Pogue held Peyton in his arms, Tyler whispered to his two other brothers.

"Who the hell was that?" That was the question of the night.


	10. Chapter 10: A Realization

Chapter 10: A Realization

The shock of hearing the voice on the phone put Peyton in a somber mood. Pogue ended up escorting his fragile cousin upstairs to her room. There, on her bed, she was surrounded by the boys she had missed so much. She was cuddled in between Pogue and Tyler. Reid lay across the bed with his head sitting on her lap and Caleb sat at the foot of the bed with her feet on his thighs.

Reid had been sweet enough to brew her a cup of tea, something his mother always insisted upon having when she was in a panic or rut. His belief was that the magical drink somehow made women feel better. How it worked, he had no clue, but it seemed to calm his mom down, and now having given Peyton the same treatment, he could say that it worked for her too.

"We should probably tell your parents." Tyler held one of Peyton's hands in his, but he spoke to Pogue, who nodded in agreement.

"I really don't wanna make a big deal out of this guys." Peyton's voice was soft and scratchy, like a bullfrog was caught midway in her throat. The look on her face told them she was nervous, mostly scared, but her pride didn't want to expose that.

"We got to baby girl.' Her head was rested on Pogue's shoulder, so it vibrated when he spoke. There was no way he could not tell his parents. He had in mind to call them the instant the message was played, but his first priority was to care for his Peyton. 'This guy knows where you are. He could be dangerous. We need mom and dad's help to keep you safe."

"I say screw telling your parents! We can protect Peyton ourselves!' Reid's head shot up in excitement as he got more and more animated with his plan. 'We should just find this guy and take him out ourselves! It's not like we don't have the power! We're fucking'..."

"Reid!" Caleb cut him off short. The blonde suddenly was silenced and when Caleb slightly bent his head towards Peyton, Reid got the idea and quickly shut up.

Peyton didn't know about the boys' powers. Julia had taken her away before any of that could effect her and never mentioned it. She had no clue what the boys were capable of, what they could do. The boys were wrapped so tightly about keep their powers a secret, it had never occurred to them that they might need to tell Peyton. It would have to be discussed. Ideally, she wouldn't find out unless she witnessed their use or married one of them, all thoughts that Caleb had never explored before.

The idea flashed in his head before he could stop it. Marry one of them? It had never occurred to him, but it was possible. Pogue was her cousin, but Reid, Tyler, and himself were of no relation other than just good friends. A sudden burst of jealousy raged within Caleb at the thought of Peyton learning about their secret from Reid or Tyler. He wanted to be the one to share it. He wanted to be the one, and that idea scared him down to the bone.

When he looked back up at Peyton after having these thoughts, it was like looking at her for the first time. Her crazy hair, her sparkling emerald eyes, her white porcelain skin, the freckles sprinkled across her nose, and her silky velvet mouth all called out to him. The urge to touch her was overwhelming, especially because her feet were resting upon his knees. The two of them had been very close as kids, but this friction between them was illogical and confusion. He had wanted to kill the man when he had heard his voice on the machine, but Caleb had never been a violent person, yet somehow she brought it out in him.

In that moment, sitting there on her bed, Caleb realized how much he cared for Peyton. Not as a sister or friend, but as a person. He realized that everything in his life had changed the moment he laid eyes on Peyton nearly four months ago. She was all he saw, everywhere. Caleb was constantly thinking about Peyton and the pull to be with her was so strong he assumed they had become magnets.

He hadn't realized how much she was effecting him until this moment. His realization made him want to jump up, grab Peyton in his arms and hold her tightly to his own body. It didn't occur to him that Peyton was Pogue's cousin and practically the baby sister to the entire group. All he knew was that he was falling for her.

"Caleb"' Pogue's voice brought him back to reality. All four teens were staring at him, confused and slightly amused by his daydreaming.

"Welcome back to Earth oh fearless leader." Reid was taunting him but it didn't bother Caleb. He just smiled an embarrassed little smirk and then met Peyton's eyes. A blush spread to his cheeks but thanks to his bronze skin, no one could tell except his own self who felt the burn on his face. His long lashes covered his eyes as he bent his head and shook off the comments.

Looking back at Peyton as she laughed at some other stupid comment Reid had said, Caleb realized that she was the girl for him. She was everything he had ever wanted in a girl and what surprised him was that he had known it since they were little. She was his best friend, and Peyton had been the best part of his world up until it shattered when she left. He didn't know if he could handle losing her again.

It hit him like a bolt of lightening crashing from the sky, realizing how much he cared for her. In this moment, watching her giggle, surrounded by his best friends he couldn't decide what he was more afraid of; losing Peyton again or falling in love with her.

o0o

Hey guys! Thank you to all those who have made this story a favourite or put it on story alert. Please review! The more reviews I get (even if it's just a few words) the faster I'll post! So please, please, please review!

xoxox Ash


	11. Chapter 11: Spring Break

Chapter 11: Spring Break

There was silence from Peyton's mystery creep for the next few weeks. Whatever he had planned was long forgotten by the teens as they looked forward to their spring break.

Peyton was doing really well in school and she was smiling and laughing more each day. As her smile was growing, her pain was subsiding inside. Each day brought something new for Peyton, and for every emotion she was feeling, the flamed haired girl wrote and played a new song. It was quite soothing to finally turn back to music to help her through everything. But, what also helped was the company.

Though all the boys constantly with her, it was Caleb who seemed to be there for her always. Coming home from school. her usual routine was to play the piano for a while before sitting down the rest of the boys to do homework. Caleb could always be found sitting in the corner of the library, book in hand, listening to the girl of his dreams make amazing music on the black grand piano.

Secretly, he wasn't actually reading. Caleb held the book for an excuse since he couldn't even concentrate on the literature. He was too mesmerized by the beauty that surrounded him. Listening to the keys play, Caleb was beginning to realize that everything Peyton couldn't say in her words was written in her music. One just needed to listen to hear what she was really thinking or wanting to say. Rarely did she sing like she did before, but the melody and sound spoke for her.

After she played for a while, the two would take their time wandering down the long portrait hall to the kitchen or living room to join the other boys to start their endless supply of homework. Normally, thanks to Reid, there was plenty of snack food sitting on the table provided by Bridget the maid or Beatrice herself. They messed around, joking and laughing at each other, hacking around and having fun.

It was a sunny April Thursday afternoon when the group was finishing off their stack of reading for the day at the island table when Spring Break fever broke out a day early.

"Dude. It's almost break baby! One more day and we're free!" Reid was elated at the prospect of no classes, no homework, and no more detentions, even if it was just for one week.

"I know. I'm so psyched.' Tyler was just as excited, mostly because it was a break from all the school work he spent all his time perfecting. 'What are our plans?"

Traditionally, all the boys spent every school break together. Because none of the families ever had to worry about money, the boys were taken on elaborate vacations all together. When they were finally old enough, the parents gave the kids money, the private airplane, and a promise that trouble would not be had and sent their baby boys on their own. This break was different though, only because Peyton was there and had suffered such a loss. Nobody had suggested a trip because of how fragile the situation was and because no one had looked that far ahead. But, with Peyton doing so much better and the need to be happy was becoming a priority for her, a break was a good idea and a vacation seemed to complete that idea.

"There is no plan right now. But if you kids want to make a plan, I'm sure your parents would be fine with it. I certainly am." Beatrice was easy to talk to about these things since she encouraged independence amongst the boys and now Peyton.

"Sweet. Thanks Ma." Beatrice walked by and kissed her son on his forehead as Tyler and Reid watched while making kissing noises behind his back. Any chance Reid had the opportunity to tease Pogue or any of the other brothers for that matter, he took it. This was no exception. They continued the mocking until Beatrice had shaken her head and walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm thinking Amsterdam, boys.' Reid swung his arms around both Tyler and Pogue, who sat on stools at the kitchen island. A wild scheming plan was engraved on his face. 'Think about boys. Beer. Weed. Hookers." Reid's face smiled wider at each word he said.

"Why's Reid talking about prostitutes?" Peyton had entered the kitchen with Caleb following closely on her heels. Pogue smirked at his cousin in her little uniform and walked over to her to pull Peyton into a big hug. With an arm around her shoulder he brought her to the table and had her take his vacated seat. Caleb had stayed in his place at the doorway, where he had folded his arms and leaned up against the frame.

"Amsterdam for spring break baby girl!" Reid was practically elated with joy for the idea.

"Spring break?' Peyton asked with curiosity. She had realized that it was coming up, but she hadn't noticed how soon it was approaching. It suddenly dawned on her that tomorrow was the last day of school before they had a week off of school. 'We're going somewhere for break?" Having grown up with no money and her mom and her spending every dime they had on music lessons or food, there had been no money for vacations. Hence why the two never visited Ipswich after they left.

"Hell yes baby girl!" Reid chimed and went over to grab Peyton around her waist and swing her around in little circles. When he finally put her down he grabbed her hands and they swung around in more circles. He finally put her down and Peyton looked bewildered and surprised by Reid's reaction. She looked to Tyler for an explanation.

"We usually go away for breaks.' He smiled at the confused girl. 'No parents, endless cash, any place we want...'

"Tons of hot babes and absolutely no parental supervision!" Reid interrupted him to add in his favorite aspect of this tradition.

"Sounds fun.' Peyton smiled getting up from her place and walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Caleb moved at the same time she did, walking towards the other side of the kitchen island leaning on it towards the boys. Peyton took a spot next to him as Pogue stole his seat back. She took a long sip from the bottle and then twisted the cap back on. 'So what are you doing this year?"

"You? You mean us, baby girl." Reid smiled.

"Yea you too." Pogue smiled. He couldn't help but notice how close Caleb sat to his cousin. She seemed calm around him, less anxious and more herself. They stood close, and Pogue could see the small looks each gave the other when they thought they weren't being watched. The exchange of looks was cute, something crushes did when they thought the person they liked wasn't watching them.

"I don't want to impose.' She looked down at her water. 'I mean, it's bad enough that Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Wayne pay for everything I have and need. I don't want them to pay for everything..."

"Enough Peyton.' Pogue silenced baby girl with a hand up and a nod of his head. 'You're part of this family. You're more of a sister to me than a cousin. You're more of a sister to all of us.' He smiled at her without a glimmer of argument. There was no fighting with Pogue when he was in this mood. 'You're coming with us whether you like it or not. And you're going to have fun whether you like it or not."

"So where we going?" Peyton recognized defeat and sighed heavily as she gave in.

"Well I say Amsterdam..."

"No Reid, no on Amsterdam." Caleb finally spoke, making his word final.

"New York?' Reid suggested but a shake of heads said no. 'Miami?' Again a no. 'Mexico? Hawaii?Italy? France? Spain?" All answers were no's. Rules were they all had to agree on a place to go, so one saying no ended the idea.

"I don't have a passport, so leaving the country is out for me."

"Peyton. No passport?' Reid was awed. 'How do you live?" Her answer was a roll of her eyes. Laughs went around the table before Tyler's eyes went wide with a new idea.

"Hey!' He was clearly excited about this idea. His big blue eyes read excitement and fun. Tyler was proud of what he had thought of and obviously couldn't wait to share his idea. 'What about California? We can go see San Francisco, drive down the coast, hit up Los Angeles...we can even visit Peyton's old haunts and friends!"

"Sounds brilliant Tyler! What do you guys think? Peyton?" Reid was so gun hoe for this trip. Never having been to California, he had seen enough television programs to know that L.A. girls were smoking hot.

All the boys nodded in agreement, then they looked to Peyton. She was looking down at her water, both hands clasped around the bottle and her thin little body shook a little. Caleb moved a step closer and timidly put his hand on her back and then around her shoulder in a comforting little side hug. She finally got a hold of herself, and looked up at the four faces of the boys who loved her most with tear shining in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

"I'd love that. I'd love that very much."

"Alright then! Let's book it baby!" Reid was so excited he ran off sprinting to the computer to book their vacation.

o0o

It was Saturday evening when the kids were flying in the Simms private jet to California. The trip was taking them to San Francisco for Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. They would drive down Tuesday night to Disneyland where they'd spend Wednesday at the theme park before driving to Los Angeles for the remaining 3 days. They'd decided to stay in hotels in all places (5 star hotels of course).

They watched the sky go from light to dark as they flew across the country in the night. Reid and Tyler had taken over the couches that were against the sides of the plane while Pogue being such an engine fiend was up talking with the pilot, learning the mechanics of flying a plane. This left Caleb and Peyton alone.

The two sat in the love seats that faced away from the couches. Caleb sat next to the window, his hand resting on his face while his elbow rested on the arm rest and leaned his head on the window. Caleb's other arm was resting at his side, having put the armrest up giving more space between him and Peyton. He looked out at the lights below, admiring the sight as they flew.

Suddenly, a head was slowly being lowered onto his shoulder. When he looked over, Peyton's bright fire colored head was perched on his shoulder as she lay asleep. Her long ebony lashes stood out from her pale face and tiny brown freckles but matched the black hooded sweatshirt that she had stolen from him when they had boarded the plane. She was beautiful, lying there asleep on his shoulder.

Carefully and slowly, Caleb lifted his arm from his side and tenderly wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her in closer to his warm body. Peyton didn't wake but stirred as she moved her head to his chest, and moved her other arm to hug Caleb around his waist while the one neared the seat was curled at her side.

Caleb was radiating happiness at the feeling of the girl he loved curled up against his side. He felt like the protector, the knight in shining armor, there to protect this beautiful, warm, and vulnerable girl. Secretly, he was elated at the feeling of her body so close to his. She fit perfectly at his side, like a puzzle piece that had found it's niche to fit into.

Gently to not wake her, Caleb leaned down and put a tender and loving kiss on her smooth and soft forehead. A little smile appeared on his face as she continued sleeping. Caleb took in that smile and was overjoyed at the look on her face, happy that in that moment, maybe Peyton felt the same way he did.

o0o

Their trip to San Francisco was a dream. The kids stayed at the Saint Francis Hotel, right in the middle of Union square. It was one of the nicest hotels in the entire city, the nicest place Peyton had ever seen besides the Parry Manor (or the other boys' homes). She felt like a princess staying in the hotel and she loved the city. It was nice to be back in a place where people didn't stare at her wild colored hair. California had so many wild people that she fit in just fine.

Pogue, Peyton, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb played tourists in the city, visiting the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island and Prison, Pier 39, Chinatown, and Berkeley (mainly for Reid and his fascination with hippies and pot). At night, they gave in to Reid's need to party and hit up some clubs. There were few under 18 clubs, but they enjoyed their nights.

The drive down the coast to Disneyland was beautiful. Peyton had always loved the beach and enjoyed watching the waves rise and then crash on the shore as their car sped down the highway. Wayne had ordered the kids a large suburban to use, and unfortunately, Reid had reached the drivers seat before any of the others could. While there was a scare that came with Reid's driving, they also were able to reach their hotel in record time.

Disneyland was a dream to Peyton. In all her years of living in Los Angeles, Peyton had never been the 'Happiest Place on Earth" and was elated at all the rides and shows the park offered. They were able to meet every Disney princess and some of the other characters as well. Reid enjoyed meeting the princesses, though it was unsure if any of the princesses felt the same way.

The went on many rides and each boy took a turn riding with Peyton, though the majority of the time she rode with Pogue. Everytime she rode with Caleb, Peyton felt more scared of his closeness than of the speed of the ride. She had never been a fan of fast things and though they thrilled her, Caleb holding her hand as they rode on the coasters was more shocking than any drop the ride could throw at her.

Wednesday night, while lying in her bed Peyton was extraordinarily nervous. Tomorrow she would be reunited with the only friends she had ever had besides the boys. Norah and Kevin were her two best friends, the only other people in the world she trusted besides the boys and her aunt and uncle.

Kevin was the first friend she had ever made. He was tall, muscular, and had sandy brown hair. He was lean, cute, and had a beautiful smile to match his green eyes. He attracted a lot of giggling girls wherever he went but he never paid them any mind since his eyes were always on the hot surfer guys strutting along the beach. Kevin was the perfect best friend for Peyton to have. He was a good listener, always thinking of other people, protective, talented, funny, and had great fashion taste.

It had been Kevin who introduced Peyton to Norah, his oldest friend in the world. While Peyton and Kevin had spent a year getting to know each other, Norah came home after being away with her father (a military officer) abroad. She had immediately taken Peyton under her wing.

Norah was a beautiful half African half Cuban wild child. Her mocha colored skin was envied by Peyton who constantly compared it to her milky white flesh. She had wild brown hair that curled into a perfectly fashionable afro. Her coffee colored eyes were large and round, hardly able to contain her even larger personality within her short and curvy body. Norah was a fashion queen, always looking at the latest trends and wearing them before any one else knew they were popular.

The last time she had seen her friends was at her mother's funeral. They had stood beside her, holding her hands while the preacher had gone through the motions of the event.

They were more than friends, they were family. And why she was nervous, Peyton wouldn't know. She had told them all about the boys, but after months of being apart, Peyton was worried things would have changed. Seeing Norah and Kevin was something she needed and the need made her scared, a feeling she was becoming more and more familiar with the more she spent time with Caleb.

With her head spinning in different directions, caught up in different ideas and a mix of feelings, Peyton finally fell asleep in the hotel bed where she slept unmoved for the remainder of the night.

o0o

**Readers please review! I'm thriving off your reviews and know that the story can only get better with your comments. I want to thank Alexsierra, Mirrorsinthestreet, Sixthson, and Cityoffire101 for their reviews. You don't know how appreciative I am to have read your thoughts on the story. Please review again! Chapter 12 should be up within a day or two, so keep ready and review this chapter to get another one up soon!**

**xoxox Ash**

**For pictures of the characters see my homepage!**


	12. Chapter 12: If I Die Young

Chapter 12: If I Die Young

The drive to Mel's Diner on Sunset, right in the middle of Hollywood. It was quite the drive from Peyton's old house, but Kevin, Norah, and her had all gone to school in the heart of Los Angeles and they lived in Hollywood at the school. Peyton had never had the money to live on campus, nor did she want to leave her mother alone.

Peyton was dressed in her usual attire; skinny ripped jeans, a long yet fitted red and white baseball shirt, and a black hooded sweater. Her vans were on her feet and her hair was down instead of it's usually pony tail.

As she got out of the car, she saw all the boys dressed similarly. Each wore jeans and designer shades but she noticed how their personality seemed to shine through their clothes. Reid had on his usual black v-neck t-shirt and red hoodie. He had on a black beanie and his fingerless gloves that matched. It was a unique style that only Reid could really pull off.

Tyler and Pogue were dressed similarly. Both had white crew neck shirts on but while baby boy had a Lacoste green polo over his shirt, Pogue wore his plain with just his usual leather jacket, looking like an edgy biker boy, as per usual.

Peyton couldn't help but notice how good Caleb looked. Maybe it was because they were in sunny California or maybe it was just because it was break, but Caleb was looking better than ever in her eyes.

Wearing jeans and sandals, just like the rest of the boys, Caleb was wearing a white wife beater top and a very nice linen button done shirt that was a black. He had it buttoned up to his mid chest and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His skin was tan and the thin shirt couldn't hide his lean and muscular figure. He looked like a God, an Adonis in Peyton's eyes. She couldn't help but stare at how perfect he was.

"C'mon Peyton!' Pogue called out to her as she stood there, still admiring Caleb as he walked with the group towards the diner. Knowing she had been caught, Peyton flushed bright red as she ran to catch up with her cousin. Reid held the door open and the boys let her in first where she was followed by Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, than Reid.

Peyton walked in timidly, unsure of where to look for her friends. Seeing no one seated at the bar, the girl immediately turned her eyes to the back corner of the restaurant, the farthest booth in the room. Sitting there in the plush red faux leather booths were the tall and lean brunette boy and mocha bright eyed girl she had been missing since she had left her home in L.A.

"Oh. My. God!" Norah squealed in a high pitch decibel, nearly shattering all the glass in the room. Jumping up, catching the attention of every customer in the restaurant, Norah leaped over the booth and ran into the arms of Peyton. Both girls giggled and hugged each other while jumping around, making quite the scene.

When they had finally jumped maybe a billion times, Norah let go of Peyton giving Kevin the small window of space he needed to maul down his long lost friend. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Once her feet were neatly settled back on the ground, Kevin swooped in and gave her a big kiss on her soft lips.

There was nothing slow or romantic about the kiss, but it was still enough to make Caleb's stomach churn. His blood boiled and the need to break the boy who had his hands over his girl was overwhelming.

His girl? Where did that come from? Peyton wasn't his girl, but his natural instinct was to protect his girl, to make her safe and to keep her by his side. He couldn't help but watch with envy as Peyton clung to the guy whose hands were wrapped tightly around her waist and whose face was buried deep in her hair. It was the place that Caleb wanted to be. A place he had thought would be his.

"Guys,' Peyton turned to the four sons of Ipswich, her hands still wrapped around Kevin's waist, who in turn had his arms were around her neck as Norah looked on fondly. 'This is Norah and Kevin. My L.A. best friends."

"L.A. best friends?" Of course Norah who was so outgoing and a diva would find that to be an insult.

"Yes. My L.A. best friends. And these are my childhood best friends.' Peyton released her grip on Kevin and pointed to each of the boys in turn. 'This is Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, my cousin Pogue Parry, and Caleb Danvers."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kevin came forward looking Pogue up and down, smiling at what he saw.

"Cool it Kev,' Peyton giggled at her cousins bewildered reaction to the leering gay boy. 'He's straight." Kevin then traded his flirtatious smile for a sour pout as he turned back to the table. The rest of the group laughed and Caleb felt the pit in his stomach shrink, pleased at learning that the Kevin was gay and not into Peyton in a romantic way.

Everyone made their way to the table, taking seats around the circular table in the booth. Peyton, the common denominator, was seated in the middle sandwiched by Caleb and Kevin. Norah was on Kevin's other side flirting away with Tyler and Reid.

After they ordered their food, the awkwardness of the situation had died down. The boys were now pestering Norah and Kevin for details or embarrassing stories of Peyton in the years that had missed with her being away. All through the meal, the entire group laughed at Peyton's expense while Kevin and Norah reminisced about all the good times that had had.

"And then, out of no where, the police show up and Peyton is just standing there in the middle of the room holding the megaphone and the bag of chips looking like she had just seen a ghost!" Norah couldn't help but laugh as she finished her sentence. Peyton turned bright cherry red at her memories of the time she had been caught by the police for sneaking into the animal shelter.

"Look, those dogs were seriously underfed.' Peyton attempted to explain her actions over the roars of laughter. But it did no good since all it did was make them laugh harder. 'They needed the chips! They're fattening! It would've made them gain weight!" The laughter died down after a few minutes and then Kevin had to add on.

"The best part was when we were all at the station after being arrested and your mom was there arguing that you were just doing the humane thing! Julia was in the captains face and yelling at him. Funniest shit ever." Giggles had started but Peyton's face contorted into a look of pain than sadness at the reminder of her mother.

One of her favorite memories of Julia had been the night she had come down to bail out the three kids and had said they had done the right thing. That memory of her mom shushing her in the morning because she was trying to apologize for her actions. Her mother assured her she had done much worse back in her day (including getting pregnant).

One look at Peyton's face shushed the entire group silent. The girl was looking down at her plate, hoping that direct contact with her burger would keep the tears away. So far it wasn't working and everyone was looking at her with sorrow and pity.

"Fuck Peyton.' Kevin began to whine in apologize. 'I'm so sorry, I never meant to..."

"It's okay Kevin." Peyton assured him that all was well. She had to get used to these moments because they were going to happen. Now and then someone would say something to remind her of her dead mother and she had to be able to grin and bare it. But for now, she wasn't sure she could.

It almost startled her when a large warm hand covered her own as they were on her thighs under the table. It lay flat on top of her flat hand and when the fingers of the foreign part came into contact with the spaces between her small fingers, they slipped down, taking them into a grip.

Down, atop her thigh, Peyton had a warm comforting hand to hold. The tan fingers stayed locked with hers as the thumb made slow and tender circles on the back of her pale hand. She couldn't help but stare at the gesture, a secret action that no one else at the table knew besides herself and Caleb.

When she looked up into his face, concern was written all over it. Caleb's eyes looked down at her with such warmth and need that she felt herself blush. She couldn't fathom what he thought of her. Even though all she wanted to do was turn and look away, she couldn't help but stare back into his coffee eyes with her own, bewildered and awed by his touch.

Though the rest of the table had gone back to talking, the two sat there lost in each others eyes. Peyton and Caleb were in their own little world, which suited them just fine.

o0o

After lunch the crew hit the sites. Because it was the boys' first time to L.A. they wanted to play tourists and Kevin, Norah, and Peyton were happy to oblige. Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills, the Hollywood sign, the Chinese and Kodak theaters, the walk of fame, Santa Monica, and the pier were the priority destinations. And, thanks to the limo that had been hired to drive around the sons of Ipswich and their companions, they were all able to go anywhere they pleased at anytime.

The three days went by with such speed, it was almost hard to believe spring break was coming to an end. They had done everything they had wanted to do, but none of the teens were tired. Their boundless energy would die once they reached Ipswich again...school did that to kids.

On their last night, the boys, Peyton, Kevin, and Norah had a bonfire dinner at the beach. They had surfed (or in the boys case, attempted to surf) before the sun went down, and now as dusk settled upon the sand, a large pile of drift wood burned with a rabid fire, copying the color of Peyton's hair. At one point, Reid had thrown his sweater atop her head in attempt to save her 'from her hair burning.' The joke was well received which to Caleb and Pogue's dismay, only further boosted the blonde's ego.

After hotdogs on the beach, the group began to roast marshmallows for s'mores. Pogue had noticed that his best friend had spent the better part of the evening staring at his cousin. Caleb had been staring at her with such an intensity, the same glare he saw his father give his mother at dinner sometimes. It was a look he didn't fully understand and while he wanted to ask about it, the shaggy haired boy knew better than to ask Caleb right there in front of Peyton.

Kevin had brought his guitar and he and Norah took turns singing as Peyton played. Caleb was amazed to see that she could play the guitar as well as the piano. It wasn't as good as her piano playing but it was amazing especially because Caleb couldn't play any instrument at all.

"Okay girl, your turn!" Norah nudged Peyton in the shoulder. The open and fun girl immediately shut down, disagreeing with the idea. Too bad the crowd didn't agree. They rambled and argued that she should preform for them.

"I can't sing! I can barely play the guitar!' The girl was searching for excuses. 'I play and write for the piano. That's it."

"Seriously?' Norah started with a sarcastic tone, leaving Kevin to finish for her. 'We know that's a lie, so sing or..."

"Or what?" Peyton knew an empty threat when she saw one.

"Or... We'll throw you into the ocean!" Both Kevin and Norah made to grab her, sending Peyton screaming in self defense. After the brazen attack, she gave in and settled back into her seat preparing to be humiliated.

"No laughing." The group swore not to make fun of her though she doubted any of them would keep their word. Grabbing the guitar she just started strumming, letting the music come to her, and when it felt good, she just sang.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_oh oh oh oh _

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

When she was done the group clapped. Norah even wiped her tears away. Both she and Kevin would recognize the song as something she had written last summer, using suggestions from Julia. It was a song her mother and her sort of wrote together, a song that was so dear to her, and she felt closer to her mother just by playing it.

"My turn!" Reid nabbed the guitar out of Peyton's hands and began strumming away though he didn't know what he was doing. He began to make up ridiculous lyrics that mocked everyone but sent the group into tears due to laughing so hard.

When she felt no one was looking, Peyton slipped away from the group. Having rolled up her jeans to her knees and wearing only a grey t-shirt, she walked barefoot on the shore, walking far enough away that she could be alone in her thoughts, but close enough to see the fire and hear the giggles. The image grew smaller as she walked, and she was enjoying the peace and serenity the beach and ocean offered her as she sat in the sand with her arms around her knees.

She didn't know how long she sat there in the cold air, but she was beginning to shiver a bit from the wind. Without warning, a large jacket was draped over her shoulders and pulled closely around her. Caleb than sat next to her in his jeans and white shirt in the same position she was in.

"Aren't you cold?" Peyton felt bad for having his jacket. She should have thought to brought one, but it never crossed her mind as this was a spontaneous walk.

"Nah.' Caleb's voice was silky and rough at the same time. Rather than startle her, it seemed to sooth her, making her churn under his words. 'Just wanted to be sure you were okay." He looked at her intently, but she forced her gaze to be on the sea.

"I'm fine... I'm fine." It was a reflex to have those words come tumbling out of her mouth. They were the same ones she had been saying for the past 4 months. Everytime someone asked her if she was okay, this was her response. Peyton said it so much that she was convinced it was the truth. But here, with only the sound of the water rushing onto the sand and the faint noise of her friends having fun, she was lost in her own thoughts, forced to face them for the first time. That's when the tears came and the truth she had been holding back for so long came tumbling out.

"I'm not okay." she started to shake as she cried. Her hands came up to cover her face as Caleb pulled Peyton into his arms, letting her sob against his chest. One of his hands rubbed her shaking back and the other smoothed out her long hair. Over and over again she said she wasn't okay, and Caleb just allowed her to cry all the tears that needed to be shed.

She cried for a while, but after some time, the tears began to slow down until she was dried up. Peyton pulled away from Caleb who still left one hand on her back. Her piercing eyes met his and as one single tear rolled down her warm face, Caleb's hand came up to brush it away but didn't move his hand once it was gone.

Caleb's hand stayed cupping Peyton's face, as the other moved to do the same to the other side. The eye contact was intense but neither could look away. Peyton's hands were still on her lap and she felt she couldn't move or do anything but stare at the boy in front of her.

Slowly and gently, Caleb pulled her face towards his as he leaned in. He was deliberately slow, giving her plenty of time to stop what was about to happen. When Peyton didn't object, he brought her pink lips close to his and captured them in a smooth and tender kiss. It seemed to last forever, and when they broke apart, it took only a second before they gently kissed again and again.

There was nothing lustful or passionate about their kiss. It was chaste, innocent, and careful. They were just slow long kisses that sent shivers down both their spines. Peyton's heart began to race faster than it ever had and Caleb could feel his own matching it. Everything was in the kiss, everything and more. It seemed to go on forever which suited both parties just fine.

Just as Peyton was about to use her hands to pull Caleb closer to her, they were interrupted.

"Peyton! Caleb!" Norah's voice could be heard from the fire. Her cries were followed by more shouts which forced the two to jump apart, shocked and uncertain of what had just happened.

Caleb popped up first, stammering to give an excuse.

"Well, I should..."

"Yea. Me too." Peyton didn't need him to say it. He was acting jittery, almost as though he was guilty. Maybe he was regretting the kiss? That was enough of a thought to make her feel embarrassed.

With a nod of his head, Caleb took the coat that Peyton had handed to him and without a word, turned and walked away. He trudged with determination back towards the others as Peyton stared at his back.

Carefully, Peyton raised her hand to touch her swollen pink lips, relishing the memory of Caleb's lips on hers. She looked to the ocean, feeling the blood rush to her face. Standing there waiting until her cheeks felt less flushed she came to a conclusion of her racing thoughts.

"Peyton! Come on baby girl!" Pogue's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking back at Caleb, who was already with the group, she realized that even though Caleb regretted the kiss, she didn't. He would probably prefer it never had happened, let alone let everyone else know what had gone on in their absence.

Even though the girl would never forget that kiss, as Peyton began walking back to camp, she swore to herself she would never tell or talk to anyone about what had happened. And, with a painful resolve, she began to walk back towards the people she loved with a secret in the back of her mind.

o0o

**Hey! So there's the next chapter. The song is "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry. Just heard it and it inspired me to write away! Thanks to all those who have added me as an favourite author and/or this story to your favourite list. Again, if you haven't, take a look at my homepage to see pictures of my characters. Also, please please please please review! You haven't a clue how your brilliant reviews make this story. Without them, I cannot write. So please, let me know what you think. **

**xoxoxo Ash**


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving It Undefined

Chapter 13: Leaving It Undefined

As they went back to the hotel that night Norah could tell something was up with Peyton, but there was no time for them to talk. The sons of Ipswich and Peyton left the following morning on a 9 am flight, causing them to land at 6 that evening.

Once home, the group went their separate ways, each returning to their houses to catch up on some sleep. They had at least one day for rest before they went back to school, so the teens took the opportunity to rest up and get things in place before the went back.

When Peyton woke up she went down for some food only to find that there was no one in the house. Pogue had left her a note saying that his parents were still out of town and that he had gone down to a local garage to work on his bike.

Looking outside as she breakfasted on cold pizza leftover from last night, the day was beautiful, calling her. She was helpless to its call and decided a walk would do her well.

Peyton put on her skinny jeans, vans, a grey t-shirt, and her navy blue Spencer Academy hooded sweater. With her hair in it's regular ponytail, letting the short pieces fall forward, framing her face with soft straight bright orange hair. There was no make up on her face but she looked beautiful and even more so because she didn't know it.

There was a windy breeze blowing as she walked down the abandoned streets. Had she been walking back at home, there would be people near her and buildings upon buildings surrounding her. But, here in Ipswich, there was nothing but deserted land on each side of her. Trees sprouted from the fields, but except for the crows perched in their branches, Peyton was alone.

Lost in her thoughts, it was hours before she reached a final destination that suited her mood. She walked down the bluffs, taking a path she remembered from her childhood that led Peyton down to the only sandy beach any near Ipswich. She walked slow, making sure she didn't lose her footing.

Once she reached the sand, Peyton slipped her shoes off and sat with her knees to her chest just facing and listening to the ocean. The sound of the waves rushing against the shore soothed her crazed head. Jumbling thoughts had taken over her mind, scenes of her mother and her return clouded her brain. Worst of all, the memory of Caleb's gentle soft lips on hers and the burning desire she felt when she was near him.

Peyton had feelings swirling around within her, confusing her. On one hand, she was so happy to be home, back to a place where she felt safe and like she belonged. She was finally apart of something. She had a home, a family, friends, Pogue, people she trusted and a chance to start over and this was something she didn't want to lose.

But, on the other hand, there was Caleb. Beautiful, smart, loving, protective, sexy Caleb. Gone was the best friend she had as a kid because he had grown into an attractive young man that made her feel things she never had felt before. Just being around him was intoxicating. She had struggled being around him since her return, choosing to never be alone with him. Peyton was more afraid of what she would do if she had Caleb alone then what he would do. Around him, she felt different, like another person and felt unable to control herself.

Peyton had had crushes on guys before, had romantic feelings towards guys. She'd been kissed before and had been on a few dates, but she'd never liked anyone enough to be in a relationship. Her mothers past made her nervous about men, and her dating history made her unsure of love, if it even existed. Because if it did, it never lasted.

But with Caleb things felt differently. He had never pushed her to talk about things or express any emotions. He knew when she needed to talk and when it was best to be silent. He could reid Peyton like an open book, a fact that scared her because it left her feeling vulnerable to him. At the same time, the orange haired girl was drawn to him, the moth to a light, and all she wanted was to be at his side.

Time seemed to slip by. Who knows how long she sat there, basking in the shivering sun that chilled her to the bone. Caleb was all that consumed her thoughts, and even without looking she knew it was him that walked up and stood behind her.

"You have a knack for sneaking up on me." Her voice came out husky and soft and even though she didn't turn around, Peyton new Caleb had heard her. The silent boy walked around her and sat down beside her, close enough to feel his heat but space enough to move.

When he sat down, he turned to look at her. Peyton's green eyes stared back. He was in jeans and a black shirt. His shoes were at his side and Caleb had no coat but he didn't seem cold at all.

"Hey."

"Hey." Silence enveloped them and all that could be heard was the roar of the sea in front of them. Another period of silence went by before either one spoke. Caleb was the one to break the silence.

"Look... We should talk..."

"Caleb. You don't need to say anything.' Peyton cut him off without looking at him. Instead her eyes looked down at her toes and her arms that were wrapped around her knees. Caleb was still looking at her profile ignoring how she cut him off. 'What... happened. We can just forget it. It doesn't have to mean any..."

She was cut off by two warm hands grabbing the sides of her face and then a pair of warm lips crushing hers. It wasn't like the other kiss they had share. Yes it had started off slow, but it intensified rather quickly. Peyton made no move to pull away. Instead, all other thoughts were gone from her head as Caleb kissed her until she felt it in her bones.

The kiss went back to being slow and when it was broken, both parties seemed unwilling to relinquish the others lips. One or two short yet gentle pecks ended the kiss, and when Peyton pulled away, she looked down, a blush spreading all over her face. Caleb couldn't help but smile to himself at the beautiful girl he'd just mad blush by kissing her.

Without thinking, Caleb's hand was up and sweeping the fallen hair behind Peyton's ear. He was mesmerized by the girl who was next to him. Caleb had known her his entire life. She was his best friend (besides the boys) as a kid, and when she had left with her mother he thought about the girl every day. She had a hold on him that he couldn't explain, and the moment she had come back into his life things had changed. Caleb saw her in a new light, and this broken girl was all he ever saw anymore, and he knew he'd do anything for her.

"Peyton, I've wanted to do that since I saw you 4 months ago.' Caleb's confession made the girl whip her head to look him in the eye. A look of shock was on her face, confusion was also there. He smiled, an attempt to comfort her, to ease her discomfort. 'The other day... I've wanted to do that for a long while."

His words were greeted with silence. All Peyton could do was stare deep into Caleb's eyes, searching for some punch line that was for sure to follow his statement. His hand went up to stroke her face and her skin quivered under his touch. She wanted to respond, but she had nothing to say.

"Caleb...I...I." Her voice was lost as he started to look deep into her eyes. She knew what she wanted to say to him but Peyton was scared to share it. Just because he told her he had wanted to kiss her didn't mean he liked her. How was she supposed to admit her feelings for him if he didn't feel the same? After everything she had been through this year, she felt fragile and one more disappointment might shatter her world.

Peyton's throat closed up and could say nothing. Caleb had one arm on her lower back, and the other was resting on her arms that were holding her knees. He continued to look at her as she stared out at the sea.

"Come on,' Caleb suddenly stood up, grabbed both pairs of shoes and reached his hand down, an offering down to the sitting girl. She looked up at him and at his smile, sending her heart into a tizzy. 'Let's go home."

Hesitantly, Peyton raised her hand and allowed him to help her up. Once she was on her feet, Caleb didn't relinquish her hand as they walked down the beach and up the beaten path.

When they reached the top of the hill, Caleb's silver mustang sat untouched by anyone. He walked around to the passengers side and opened the car door, handing Peyton in with care and ease. Once she was neatly seated in the car, he shut the door and walked around to the side and once he was in the car, he started it and headed home to the Parry Manor.

After parking in the driveway, Caleb followed Peyton into the house and upstairs into her room. When she had walked in Caleb followed and shut the door to her room. She stood in the middle of the room with her back to him.

The entire ride home Peyton had been tearing herself up inside, going back and forth between telling Caleb and not telling Caleb how she felt. The pros and cons were there, but she was too scared of the aftermath and the possibilities of what his reaction might be to the situation. He was her cousin's (whom she thought of as an older brother) best friend, a close friend, a constant guest in their home, and saying something might ruin those relationships, a risk she couldn't make.

They stood there for a few minutes until Peyton took a deep breath and whipped around to face Caleb, who was looking at her intently. Without a moments hesitation or knowing what she was doing, the orange haired girl walked right up to the beautiful dark boy, grabbed his face with her hands and kissed Caleb with everything she had.

At first, Caleb didn't respond, too shocked by her actions to do anything. But, after a few seconds of her perfect lips on hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Peyton's thin little waist in both his hands and kissed her back.

As fierce as it was, the kiss was slow and caring, an expression of deep emotions and passion. The two kissed for a while, neither moving from their spot. Peyton moved her hands down from his cheeks, sliding them down his neck to his chest then to his stomach and waist. His hands moved up to take her neck and face in his hands, taking control of the kiss and Peyton was more than happy to let him take over. The move was bold for her, and his need to hold her made her feel more safe and cared for than she had felt in months. It was a release.

Peyton and Caleb continued to kiss, holding each other with need and desire. A passion had taken over them both and they were lost in each other, completely forgetting anyone else in the world. No one else existed, just the warm body that they were clinging to. But, their secret world came tumbling down with a knock at the door.

"Peyton?' Pogue's voice called through the old wooden door after he knocked a few times. The couple ripped apart and quickly put several feet distance between them. Both their lips were swollen from kissing and a very cherry red blush spread over Peyton's face. A knock on the door came again and Caleb wiped his lips and went to open the door. Pogue walked in smiling at the two, completely oblivious to the two. 'Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much.' Caleb was quick to respond since Peyton couldn't say anything. 'Just talking." He looked at Peyton who was looking at the floor with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Peyton? You okay?" Pogue walked towards his cousin with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea, I'm fine." Peyton looked up and smiled. Her hands fell to the sides and she swung them in front and clapped them together as they waited for someone to talk.

"Okay, well I rented a movie, figured we could watch it and chill out before school tomorrow. You guys in?' He was greeted by a duet of yes' and then he smiled and started to make his way out the door. 'Great! Reid and Tyler are waiting downstairs, so lets go."

Pogue held the door open and waited for the two to walk out. Peyton exited first, followed by Pogue than Caleb, leaving the yet another kiss undefined.

o0o

**Please review! It would be much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14: It's About Friggin' Time

Chapter 14: It's About Friggin' Time

School started again and the kids got back into their regular routines. After classes, the group came back to the Parry Manor, ate a snack, then sat around doing homework or procrastinating to do their work. Peyton would sometime race to the piano the minute she got home to play, but she always ended back with the boys eventually.

After homework came dinner, and then the tradition of video games. Around this time, no one noticed that Peyton would slip out, followed by Caleb. The boys were too focused on beating one another that it never occurred to them that some parties might be missing from the living room.

Peyton would walk out of the house and into the backyard. Through the patio, down through the garden and out into the start of the forest. Not far beyond the forest was a hill that led down to a secluded little cove on the cold Atlantic coast. Here in the center was a beautiful circle of sand, Peyton would lie back and stare up at the sunny sky. It was relaxing and peaceful, a comfort place that made Peyton feel safe.

On a cloudy afternoon, Caleb ended up following her, joining Peyton soon after she had arrived. They sat there in silence. Caleb had been starting to see Peyton light up the more she hung out with the guys. She was laughing, joking, smiling, even glowing even more than ever before. It seemed happiness was consuming the girl who had once been a closed girl. He learned more about her everyday and was falling head over heals for the girl.

What Caleb didn't know was that Peyton was falling for him just as hard as he was. He was intoxicating, brilliant, sexy, kind, loving, and sweet. Of all the boys, it seemed as though he alone listened to her and truly cared about her feelings, thoughts, and ideas. She wanted to tell him everything, hold nothing back, and she felt no shame in wanting to tell him her secrets and giggling about ridiculous things, though nothing was ever serious.

"Baby girl, seriously, what's with the bright colored hair?" Caleb was smiling and giggling at her. He enjoyed teasing her and she always knew it was out of care.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"There's nothing wrong with your hair. Just wondering where the color came from."

"Well, it came from a bottle.' Peyton smiled and giggled as Caleb rolled his eyes. 'It does!"

"Truthfully..." Peyton's face dropped and looked down at the grass from where she was sitting on the side. Caleb could read in her face that there was a sensitive story behind the color of her hair, and the reasons behind it.

He whispered to her, showing that she was safe and he cared to know. 'We don't have to talk about it..."

"No, no. It's okay.' Peyton took a deep breath and began to tell her reason. 'Ever since we left, mom has... had been dating guy after guy for God knows how many years. Everytime mom would get dumped, she got a tattoo.' Peyton smiled at the memory. 'She had this huge design going on her back, and she added a piece everytime she got dumped."

"Once I turned 14, I wanted to do the same, but mom flipped out when I suggested I get a tattoo.' The memory made her laugh. All she could think about was the many pros and cons lists her mother and her had made, just like they had done with every major decision. 'We eventually came to a compromise of me dying my hair."

Peyton stood up and walked to the water. She stood before the waves, close enough to feel it spray but not close enough to get wet. Caleb continued to sit behind her, staring at her skinny frame.

"Really?' Caleb smiled and laughed as the girl blushed. 'And I take it that it wouldn't have been as fun if it was a natural color?"

"Nah. I did all the natural looks. Blonde, brunette, ebony, redhead, grey, etc. Once I hit 16, I ran out of the natural colors and moved onto more... fun colors' She smiled and shook her head at the thought of her hair. 'Gosh, I can't even remember my natural hair color." Silence was followed as she thought hard on the question.

"Brown.' Caleb's eyes were spaced out, lost in a memory as he recalled the image of the girl he had held onto since she had been taken out of his life. 'It was brown. Like a honey color, only deeper. It was a warm color."

"You remember that?" Peyton was stunned by his memory. Her body quickly turned around and her heart leapt at the idea of his memory when she went to look at him. She so badly wanted it to be sign that he cared for her as more than a friend, but she couldn't think why he would.

"I remember everything about you Peyton." He looked her deep in the eyes, seeing only the woman he loved and not the insecure scared girl she felt she was. Her look was one of awe and of disbelief, like Caleb was speaking a foreign language. The boy took a deep breath and spoke the words he had been dying to say.

"I remember your pale skin, your tiny freckles that run along your nose. I remember the way you smell, like oranges and flowers. I remember you love to read and your favorite book is, or was, _The Catcher in the Rye_. You like horror movies because you like being scared."

Caleb stood up now and began walking towards Peyton's body. The girl was shaking, but not from the cold. She shook with nerves, just scared of what was going to happen next.

"And I remember your music. The way you look when your sitting at the piano, your fingers dancing over the keys.' He was looking even deeper within her, penetrating her soul. It frightened her yet excited her, sending her insides into twisting knots. But, the look on her face and her body's reaction to his movements weren't enough to stop the boy from slowly approaching Peyton. 'I remember your laugh, the way you cried. I remember your warmth and your caring nature. How sweet you are, how kind, and loving you can be. How beautiful you are."

Peyton's body continued to shake but at his last words she took a quick intake of breath. He was standing right before her, not even a foot separating them. Her forehead came to his chin, and she looked down at her shaking hands. His own moved up to her shoulders, rubbing her forearms because of her shivering body.

"You're shaking." He dipped his head so their foreheads were touching. Peyton gulped but reached her hands up slowly to either side of his torso. She felt the starch clean shirt under her fingers and when she pressed farther, his solid body came into contact with her fingertips.

His warmth was enough to send her over the moon, but when his hand swept her falling hairs behind her ears, she felt it in her bones. Safe and scared all at the same time, these feelings flooded her like a storm without warning.

With both his hands cupping her face, Caleb gently pulled Peyton to her tippy toes as he bent down to meet her in a tender lip lock. Velvet lips pressed together to make a slow and loving kiss, the kind that you only see when 'Happily Ever After' has passed.

Peyton closed her eyes and kissed him with all she had, giving herself into the kiss. Caleb kissed her back with equal passion and a sense that this was right where they belonged. It seemed as though they fit together as they melded into the embrace.

Slow and tender was how the kiss started, and continued to be that way even as Caleb shyly caressed her lips with his tongue. Peyton surprised herself by opening her mouth without thinking, allowing him to explore her tongue with his own. With other guys, kissing with tongue just felt wrong, dirty in some way. It was almost funny and she usually had the urge to pull away. But not with Caleb.

With Caleb, this was right. His hands braced her head and she let him explore her mouth. It didn't feel wrong or embarrassing or silly. It felt right, like it was an action she had done many a time before. She gripped his middle tightly, anchoring herself to him, the ground while Caleb's touch sent her rocketing to the moon. He was an expert kisser, and though Peyton knew little about kissing, if he was feeling even a tenth of what she was felt, the kiss would blow his mind.

Neither wanted to break the kiss, but it was inevitable. Peyton moaned a little as Caleb's lips pulled away from her own, making him smile just a bit at the corner of his swollen mouth. Foreheads grazing each other, neither moved from their embrace, wanting to savor the moment for as long as possible.

"Be mine.' Caleb's voice was harsh and parched, but still full of need and desire. He whispered to her, making her pull away to look in his eyes. Peyton needed to search his gaze for the truth, to know that he was truly meaning what he said. He knew she would have trouble trusting it, but he needed the chance to prove to her that they belonged together. He bent his knees down to meet her teary eyes. 'Be mine."

It came out as a demand, not a question. Peyton knew she had no choice but to surrender to him because deep down she knew she was already his. It had only been a short while since her mother died, but she was certain that she had never been this happy or felt this way about anyone or anything, and that told her it was the right thing for her.

She nodded her head eagerly which was greeted with a big smile from Caleb and another kiss on her lips. He then picked her up and swung her around, just elated to know that the girl of his dreams wanted him as much as he wanted her.

o0o

They spent the next few hours together on the beach, lying in the sand and kissing to their hearts content. The hours flew by and before either knew it, the sun was setting on the horizon. Peyton and Caleb reluctantly made their way back to the Parry Manor hand in hand. They hadn't once stopped touching since that kiss on the beach, and Peyton was dreading the moment when she knew they would have to.

When they reached the house, the two walked into the house with their hands intertwined. Peyton loved the feel of his skin near hers, the heat radiated from his flesh which sent her heart pounding, knowing he was feeling it too.

At the doors to the living room, Peyton and Caleb stopped and stood beside the closed doors. The dark haired boy lifted the girls hands to his face and planted two sweet kisses on both of her knuckles. Peyton blushed furiously and looked down, sending Caleb into a huge grin, which in turn made Peyton giggle.

"You ready?" Caleb asked Peyton who looked at him with complete trust. Shyly, she nodded her head. There was no way she wanted to walk in there and announced what had passed between them. It had been private and intimate, a moment she wanted to relish in for awhile before Reid turned it into a joke and Tyler to faun over. She already knew Pogue would look tense and uncertain, indicating a serious talk to follow, but she also knew her cousin would want her to be happy.

As though reading her nervous thoughts, Caleb eyes twinkled with a plan.

"You know, we could always wait it out. Figure things out for us first." He hadn't even finished the sentence before Peyton was smiling with agreement. Caleb was willing to do anything to make her happy and he wanted nothing more than to keep her to himself for awhile. Knowing it would come out eventually, he thought why not keep it close now while they still could?

Caleb released Peyton's hands to cradle her soft face. One hand smoothed back her orange hair while the other used its thumb to caress her smooth cheek. He felt Peyton's grip grow tighter around his waist as he leaned down to kiss her, feeling an even larger spark then the one they had experienced when they had kissed for the first time. If anything, the feelings were getting stronger and with each kiss came more fireworks.

His soft lips continued to assault hers, an attack she surrendered passionately to. His tongue invaded her mouth and the taste of Peyton was almost intoxicating to Caleb. As she quietly moaned in his mouth, the boy felt his entire body light up and his body was quickly reacting to her touch.

Just when the couple were driven into the heat of the moment, a snigger brought them out of their own private world.

"Well, well, well... "The two broke apart and with swollen red lips turned to see Reid standing before them, looking as smug as ever. With his arms folded over his chest and his eyes mischievously darting back and forth between them, the blonde looked elated at the sight before him.

He laughed which made Peyton nervous and made Caleb stand closer to her, wanting to take away the embarrassment he knew she was feeling. He could pound on Reid right then and there, but his next words saved Caleb the trouble of beating his brother into a messy pulp.

"It's about friggin' time!"

** o0o**

**Hullo readers! I am so sorry for the long long delay! I have just returned to the states for my final year at University and it has been quite a chore to settle in and start all new lessons. Another chapter will be presented sometime this weekend (once it is complete), so hopefully that can make up for the wait. But, please please please please please please (and I can't say PLEASE enough) review! Your opinions matter most and I need them to write! Send me a note and tell me what you think or want to see and I promise more chapters in a few days!**

**xoxox Ash**


	15. Chapter 15: A Surprise For Everyone

Chapter 15: A Surprise For Everyone

Reid was quite positive he had never seen a face more red than Peyton's when he caught her and Caleb kissing. His smirk was indented one his face and it nearly matched the smile on Caleb's face as he exchanged looks with the blonde.

As if the situation wasn't already humiliating enough, next came Tyler meandering down the hall with a bag of popcorn. He was smiling at the group as he continued to toss pieces of the snack into his mouth. He stopped and looked at the faces of the three best friends he had known his entire life, confused by what was going on in the middle of the hall.

"So what's going on?" His voice was mellow, teasing in a sense. It seemed as though he expected nothing but a 'nothing' in reply, which was given to him by both Caleb and Peyton at the same time that Reid decided to spill the beans.

"Just caught baby girl and the golden boy sucking face." His smirk grew wider.

"Reid!" Peyton buried her face in Caleb's chest, feeling his body rumble with the words. The heat in her face was overwhelming, and despite the chilled weather outside Peyton was certain she needed an ice bath to cool down. The protective arms that were wrapped around her made her feel better.

"For how long?" Tyler turned to Reid, who turned to the dark haired boy and waited for an answer. Why bother lying to his brothers?

"Since the end of break."

Tyler looked between Reid, Caleb, and Peyton and then laughed. It was a full deep and hearty laugh, one that reeked of knowledge and contentment. Reid frowned and once Tyler had settled down from the laugh that made Caleb and Peyton uneasy, the truth came out.

"You owe me 20 bucks man!" Tyler grinned and poked at Reid, whose face had fallen from the frown to sheer disappointment when he muttered a curse at the lost bet. It sent Caleb and Ty into fits of laughter though Peyton still looked distressed.

"Ummm... what do we do about Pogue?" Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Well,' All three boys turned to look at the pretty face surrounded by orange hair that looked deep with worry. 'You could always tell him." Leave it to Tyler to be the sensible one.

"No need.' The subject's husky voice shot out from behind Peyton and Caleb's backs, making them jump to turn and face him. There, arms folded over his chest and leaning against the door stood Pogue looking as cocky as ever. 'I saw everything."

Peyton turned five shades of red before hitting a nice red strawberry shade. She was certain that she was more embarrassed in this moment than she had ever been in her entire life. As she buried her face in her hands, three of the four boys laughed at the ashamed girl and the situation that they were now all apart of.

Mid-laugh, Pogue walked over to his cousin and wrapped his strong arms around her and pulling her to his chest in a comfortable embrace. His action told her that what he had seen wasn't bugging him and as he continued to laugh at his tomato faced cousin.

When Peyton finally pulled away from the safety of Pogue's hug, she noticed that Tyler and Reid had gone back into the movie room and started up on playing video games yet again. The only people in the hall were Pogue, Peyton, and Caleb.

After a few moments of silence, Pogue walked over and shook hands with his brother.

"Take care of her man.' Caleb nodded in response, making a promise that he silently vowed to keep for forever. The two guys smiled and then Caleb watched as Pogue turned his attention back to his cousin and gently kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her shoulder. Pogue continued to walk back into the game room but then turned around and looked at them both before smiling and landing his eyes on Caleb. 'You break her heart, I break you."

"Got it." Caleb returned the smile and after a moment, he and Peyton were left alone in the hall. He walked over and passed his girl, shutting the door to the boy infested room and then turned to kiss Peyton hard. It was heated and intense, an action he had needed to do since he had looked at her in the hall as she was red with embarrassment.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way.' Caleb just chuckled as Peyton continued to flush, turning her face into a similar shade of her hair color. He continued to kiss her face, her cheeks, nose and mouth, loving the feel of her soft creamy skin under his lips. When he was finally done worshipping her lovely face, he put her under his arm and began to walk into the living room. 'Let's go have some fun shall we?"

The group ended up playing video games until their pizza dinner arrived where they sat on the floor and ate far too much while watching _The Boondock Saints_. It was one of those movies where the group could mouth the words to every line and giggle as they went through it. It lasted until the end of the night when all the teens fell asleep and stayed there until the following morning.

o0o

Caleb was the first one to wake up the following morning. Though his mind was awake, he was certain that he was dreaming. There was a warm small body curled next to him on the leather couch. It took him a moment to fully wake up, but once he did he felt like he was still in a dream.

He was spooning the girl with fiery hair. His girl. It felt so good just to think about it. Peyton was his girl, his girlfriend. It was something he had wanted since she'd come back into his life, and now that it had finally happened it felt surreal.

The golden boy raised his arm and let his head rest on his hand, looking down at the sleeping beauty before him. There was a hint of a smile on her delicate lips which made him grin. Somewhere, deep down within, Caleb was certain that the smile on her face was because of him.

He'd never know it, but he was right.

He stroked her soft vibrant hair, causing her to stir in her sleep. She woke up and turned around, looking up at Caleb and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her tender lips.

"Hi." Her voice was froggy and whispered.

"Hi back." The two cuddled with each other, snuggling deeper and deeper into each other before the others woke up. The house was quiet and they were more than content to just enjoy each other while they had the time. Resting their eyes, they held onto each other, tanning in the thrills of their new relationship. It was something they both wanted, needed in their lives. The house continued to be silent before the others awoke. Snuggling and kissing was perfect for them.

"God,' Reid laughed from his place on the floor. 'First thing in the morning? Now thats a wake up call." His voice taunted the couple as they laughed when he caught them kissing.

The blonde boy stood and then walked over to Tyler and kicked him awake. He gave the same treatment to Pogue who nearly yanked Reid down by his leg because of it.

"Breakfast?" Tyler's first words of the morning sounded much like Peyton's; groggy and sleepy. All the boys turned to look at Peyton who merely rolled her eyes. Of course they'd expect her to cook breakfast. A simply bowl of cereal would not do.

Caleb sadly sighed as Peyton stood, escaping the safety of his arms and headed to the stairs, and smiled back at the loving brown nosing boys who wanted breakfast from her.

"I'll be down in a few.' She headed upstairs but in the middle, turned around to say something she had forgotten. 'I expect a fancy breakfast ready by the time I'm down." Her words were met with grunts of unhappiness as she continued to bounce her ways up the stairs.

Upon opening her door, Peyton was met by her beautiful sunny room. She wandered to her closet and changed into another pair of jeans and wife beater. She slipped her worn black zip up hoodie and replaced her sneakers with fuzzy red slippers.

Next she hit the bathroom where she cleansed her teeth, wash her face, brush her hair, and tie it back up in a pony tail. Looking in the mirror, she saw her pale face framed by the bright orange hair she had been wearing for a while. Of course, since she had moved in with the Parry's, she'd needed to touch it up but it still looked good. Seeing it reminded her of her mother.

Looking at her face, Peyton saw the dark circles under her eyes were fading. Her cheeks were no longer sallow and abnormally thin. She slowly healing, getting better, and she felt it was due to Caleb's care and attention. She was feeling happy again, something she was certain would never happen again after her mother was murdered.

Once clean and presentable, Peyton walked out of her room and went to collect her dirty clothes from the night before. As she moved them to the hamper by her closet, something on her window seat caught her eye.

Lying on the seat near her open window was a bright manila envelope and across the front in black bold letters was her name: Peyton Parry. It was light when she picked it up, like a delicate feather in her hand.

Carefully, she opened the top of the envelope, and broke apart the seal. Inside, she pulled out two thicker pieces of paper. One was a photo of her. It was taken yesterday and showed her and Caleb walking back hand in hand to the house, both with smiles plastered on their faces. The content of the photo confused Peyton. She didn't remember seeing anyone with a camera or anyone around them as they had been walking, and how had the envelope managed to get on her second story window sill?

The second sheet of paper, thinner than the photo, was a note written in the same bold black letters as was written on the front. It took Peyton a moment to read it through before the words hit her like a stray bullet ripping into her flesh.

**Peyton-**

**You can run across the country, but you'll never run far enough.**

**What I've got in store for you sweetheart, you'll never be able to run from me.**

**I'll be seeing you soon.**

Peyton read it once, then twice, then again and again. Her hand shook as she held the note in her hand and tear began to well up in her eyes and her body was beginning to shake. She stood frozen, unable to move or think. All she could do was read the words over and over again.

"Baby girl, what's taking so long?' Reid entered the room and was only looking at her back. He recognized her body shaking and immediately knew something was wrong. He walked to her slowly, not wanting to scare the girl he considered his sister. When he was finally facing her and saw the look on her face, Reid read the paper from where it stood in her hands. 'Fuck."

He snatched the paper from her hands as his other hand pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. At the top of his lungs he called to his brothers.

"CALEB! POGUE! TYLER!' His voice wavered a bit with fear and desperation, needing help with what was lying before him. 'GUYS!" He needn't shout much more since the stampede of feet rushing the stairs meant the help was on the way.

Pogue reached the room before the others did. He ran over to Reid and grabbed the paper from his hand. He read the words over and then looked at the blonde boy in shock.

Caleb came darting in on Pogue's heels and was able to take his shaking girlfriend from Reid and grab her safely in his arms as she silently weeped into his shoulder. From his place he read the letter as well, making him squeeze Peyton harder. He joined the other boys in looking bewildered, knowing that whoever had sent this note was also responsible for murdering Julia Parry.

The boys all looked at Peyton, fear, concern, and compassion filling their gazes. None of them knew what to do, feeling so helpless as she sobbed into Caleb. There was nothing that could be said to make this matter better. All that was left to do was to stand there in shock and try to digest what was before them.

o0o

Caleb put Peyton into bed after she had fallen asleep during her sobbing fit. She snuggled into the covers as he tucked her in and kissed her delicate forehead. The outline of her eyes were still bright red from her tears and she didn't look at all peaceful, but all Caleb could do was be thankful that she had finally fallen asleep so she could get some rest.

He exited her room and shut her door quietly, not wanting to wake her. The other boys were leaning against the stair railing and wall, waiting for their leader to come out. They stood in silence for a moment, not sure of what to do.

"What do we do?" Tyler looked to the other boys for answers. He was truly scared, just like the rest of them. Reid was lost in thought and Pogue for the first time looked like he might have started crying.

Only Caleb remained hard like stone. He had just gotten Peyton in his life. No one, not anything would ever take her away from him. Determination was etched into his face and there was only one option.

"We stop this.' He gripped the balcony tighter, not fearing that it might crack under the pressure of his hands. His eyes stared down into the foyer the balcony overlooked and his voice was hard, rough, like daggers as it pierced its way through the silence. 'Peyton is never to be alone. One of us will be with her at all times."

"Okay, and then what?" Reid's hand was blocking his mouth but it didn't stop his words from being heard.

"Then, we find whoever is doing this, and end it." Pogue's own voice sounded murderous and foreign to him.

"We keep her safe.' Caleb commanded, giving the final order. 'Nothing happens to her. Nothing."

o0o

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been awhile. University has been kicking my ass! I do promise to update at least once a week, most likely on Sunday nights. The good stuff has yet to come, so please keep reading and review! Your words mean so much to me and I look forward to reading them, so please drop me a note of any kind! Let me know what you think and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks!**

**xoxo Ash**


	16. Chapter 16: When Everything Falls Apart

Chapter 16: When Everything Falls Apart

When Peyton woke up she was alone in her room and the boys were nowhere to be found. She got up and took her time waking up. Looking in the mirror, Peyton was greeted with a sour face. Her cheeks were hot and red, her eyes still swollen from the crying she had done the previous night, and her skin was sallow and white.

After examining her face in the mirror, Peyton walked out of her room and down the stairs. Voices were coming from the kitchen, and without making any noise, she tip-toed her way into the kitchen.

"You're up.' Pogue stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to embrace his young cousin. Peyton returned the hug and tucked her little hand around his waist as he walked to her to the island in the center of the room. After seating her on a barstool beside the rest of the boys, he turned to her and asked, "What will it be?"

Seeing the feast out in front of the other boys, Peyton smiled a bit and reached for Reid's half eaten breakfast plate. The boys watched as she shoveled down Reid's left over pancakes (that he had drenched in a ridiculous amount of syrup) into her mouth. And when she was done, she grinned up at the boys who laughed. When Pogue went to clear her plate, Caleb was rewarded with a sloppy maple syrup kiss on his lips, which earned the two quite a bit of teasing.

"Ugh... seriously? At the breakfast table? You trying to make me bulimic?"

"Shut up Reid." Caleb nuzzled Peyton into his side, unashamed of the beauty that was curled into his chest. After a few moments of snuggling, Caleb suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing his brother and her cousin was watching them. His eyes asked Pogue calmly if he minded and was given a smirk in return. Clearly the situation was fine with him, which made Caleb even more elated then he already was.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Peyton's question forced the boys to look around. None of them wanted to risk taking her outside the house, even though school would start again tomorrow. If it were up to Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, and Reid, Peyton would be stuck in her room all day everyday, even though only four weeks remained in the school year.

"I'm thinking movie day." Tyler smiled genuinely at Peyton.

"We did that yesterday."

"So why not do it again?" Pogue didn't want to force Peyton into anything, but there was no way they were leaving the house.

"Well, 'cause we've watched every movie in this house like ten times!"

"She's right.' The boys turned to give Reid an evil glare. How could he not be going along with the plan? He smirked back and refrained his idea. 'Why don't baby boy and I run down to get some more movies... newer movies, and we can slumber party it up like chicks when we get back?"

"Great idea! Hang on, lemme get my jacket!" Before anyone could say anything, Peyton had darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. All the boys could think was that it was so not going the way they had planned.

0o0

After the trip to the movie store, where they rented _The Hangover, Four Brothers, _ and the entire first season of _TruBlood, _**(**Because Reid had claimed that, 'Anna Paquin is naked half the time!"), the crowd went to the supermarket next door to grab some treats.

While Pogue, Reid, and Tyler went to choose gratuitous amounts of candy and other sugary snacks, Caleb followed Peyton around the store. He stood a few feet behind, giving her space and not wanting to crowd her. He followed her as she carried a basket, grabbing this and that to purchase. When she stopped in hair aisle, he couldn't help but talk to his girl.

"Thinking about changing your hair color again?" Peyton was holding a box of hair dye, a sandy and dirty brown color. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to read the box.

"I thought about getting my natural hair back.' She was quiet in her response and Caleb could hear the emotion behind her voice. She glanced at him and gave a forced smile. 'My roots are starting to grow out, and I stand out with orange hair here."

"So?"

"So? I'm tired of people staring at me. It's the hair, the pitiful looks. It's all getting old." Caleb walked up to her and took the box from her hands. After placing her basket on the ground, he cupped her soft face delicately, and looked deep into her crisp eyes.

"Baby girl, you better get used to it. People are gonna stare anyway...You're too beautiful not to stare.' He gently kissed her lips, and smiled down at her and the tears that were forming in her eyes. After pulling her into his arms, laying her head under his chin on his chest, he held onto her tightly. 'I like the orange hair. It suits you."

"You do?" Her voice was shaky, even as she pulled away to question his answer.

"I love it.' He smiled and put the common brown box back. He reached over and grabbed the box of orange fire colored hair dye and put it into the basket, which he now carried. Slipping his arm around her shoulder, he guided Peyton towards the check out counter. 'I really love it."

0o0

When they arrived back at home, Peyton raced upstairs with the hair dye to shower and fix her hair. After a warm and relaxing shower, the girl began to dye her roots and hair the same flaming orange it had been. She had always had her mother's help in doing this, and now she faced with the challenge alone.

Silent tears ran down her face as she waited for the color to soak in. Memories of the bathroom parties she had had with her mother came flooding back to her. They had once turned the tile of the sink purple when the bottle of dye had tipped over and spilled. Rather than be angry, Julia had laughed and insisted it was the best feature of their little home.

More memories of makeup lessons, manicures and pedicures, facials, and hair dye parties swarmed her pretty little head until the timer on the counter rang out loud and clear. Peyton stepped back into the shower and rinsed the dye out, and when she got out, the same flaming hair was there, looking more perfect than ever. As she looked it over, she noted that Caleb was right. The firey hair suited her. She was almost done admiring her job well done when the lights flickered and the power suddenly went out.

Peyton jumped a bit, but was thankful there was a window in her bathroom so she could at least see a little bit. Underwear, sweatpants, and an oversized discarded t-shirt from Pogue wrapped around her little body, she turned to open her bathroom door when she heard a little bit of noise coming from her room.

Though she was certain it was just one of the boys coming to her rescue, Peyton couldn't help but feel fear rush through her body. Timidly and in complete silence, she crept to the bathroom door, and slowly touched the handle. Unlocking the door, she turned the knob in slow motion and once it was open just a crack, Peyton let her eyes scan the room before her.

The lights had too gone off in her room, and everything looked completely fine. She internally sighed at her silly behavior and was just about to open the door to step out when a figure dressed in solid black came out from her closet.

Unable to move, she stood there terrified. The figure was taller than any of the guys and wore a black ski mask over his face. As Peyton took a step back from the door, the tile below her foot let out a creaking noise, causing the intruder to look over to her.

Eye contact was made, and suddenly, the man in black was racing towards her in the bathroom, running full speed at her. Thinking quickly, Peyton slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it before the man could reach her. Less than a second later, when the man had reached the door, he fiercely tried to turn the knob and open the door.

Peyton opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She backed away from the door and ran into the sink as the man pounded on the door, banging his fists against the wooden frame. Peyton muffled a cry when she hit the counter behind her and sank down to sit on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she cried, certain that the man at any second would beat the shaking door down.

Forever seemed to go by as the door took threatened to break from the man in black. Had the door been a person, he long would have been dead from the beating he was given. The sound of the pounding of the door was all Peyton could hear, and she screamed into her knees, begging for it to stop. His thrusting beats matched the ones Peyton's heart was making, her blood pulsating with fear, knowing that should the door break down she would be facing death.

Suddenly, almost as quickly as it had started, the pounding stopped. Peyton didn't lift her head from wear it was rested on the worn sweats covering her knees, but did continue to cry into it. Footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs towards her room, but Peyton could hear nothing but echos from the pounding of her door.

"Peyton!' Pogue's voice rang out, but she was too scared to recognize it. She sobbed harder, begging for this to be but a cruel nightmare. 'Peyton! Where are you?" Had she been thinking rationally, she would have realized the boys were coming to her rescue and were in her room, but of course she was not.

"Peyton!' Caleb's voice rang above the others, and suddenly, the gold handle of the door was being jolted. Peyton screamed into her towel when she saw the twisting of the handle. 'Peyton! It's me baby! Open up!" The frightened girl made no move to answer the door.

Without any warning whatsoever, the door was suddenly ripped from its hinges and fell out towards her room. Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs and continued to do so as she struggled to fight off the figure that was trying to embrace her.

"Shhh baby girl, it's me.' Pogue didn't force himself on to her, but let her take the time to recognize him before she slid easily into his arms. 'It's just. me. It's gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay."

With a gentle ease, Pogue picked up his cousin bridal style, and carried out the shaking body to the bed. Reid had grabbed a blanket and slipped it over her body, trying to warm her up as her body was still shaking.

Caleb watched the scene unfold, his eyes still solid black after having ripped the door clean off. His own body shook with rage, and he couldn't calm down. Someone had been here, and he knew it since he had been the one to hear the violation of the door. He had raced up to Peyton's room just as he saw a figure in black jump out of her open window. It had been Tyler and Reid who ran to the window to see the intruder, but he was gone before the boys get a good look at him. He had never felt this angry before, never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he had wanted to hurt the man in black.

A shrill scream woke him from his angry daze, and he turned to see Peyton shrieking from her bed, scooting back as far away from the boys as she could. She cried out for God, someone, anyone to save her. The screams didn't die down but only increased as he stepped towards her, ready to offer her comfort.

"Guys!" Pogue called to his brothers where they stood beside Caleb. It was when they looked to each other that they saw the reason for the screams.

0o0

Someone was coming for her. Someone had been here, ready to kill her. Someone wanted her dead.

Peyton had to monitor her breathing as her heart ran a marathon inside her chest. It pounded, threatening to burst from her chest when Pogue had placed her on the bed. It took her a few moments to calm herself, to let the adrenaline inside her blood disperse to nothingness.

When she had finally relaxed enough, she looked into her cousins frightened eyes and tried a weak attempt at a smile. Neither spoke a word, but both knew the other was okay, even though they had never been more scared in their entire lives. Pogue's eyes gave her enough reassurance to settle her shaken nerves, and when she was calm enough to feel settled, she looked to see the other boys, whom she had just noticed occupied the room as well.

Tyler and Reid's eyes were black as night. After blinking again, the color didn't change. Neither of them were looking at her, but she was certain their eyes were black. But, then again, she was all riled up from the situation from before. Clearly she was still in shock. She took a deep breath and knew that when she would look into Caleb's eyes, there would be nothing but chocolate warmth to comfort her.

Peyton was wrong.

Darkness filled her eyes and she was swallowed into the abyss of blackness. Just like Tyler and Reid's had been, Caleb's eyes were dark, emptied of all color and light. Ebony was all that filled the circles where his eyes should have been.

Her body began to pull away from Pogue's and she began to scream. Pogue tried to pull her into his embrace, but she fought him off, determined to get far away from the demons that now possessed her friends.

"Guys!" Pogue screamed at the three who turned to look at Peyton, causing her to cry and scream louder. As she watched, Tyler and Reid's eyes changed back to normal, casing her to sob even harder. Pogue gestured to the guys to leave, which they did with all haste, except Caleb.

He looked at Peyton. Her bright red face streaming with tears, her body shaking and moving farther and farther away from him. When he took a step towards her, her cries suddenly sounded like pleading, begging him to stop where he was, which he did. Pogue gestured to the mirror behind him, and when he looked, he saw the darkness that ensnared him. One look into the looking glass changed his eyes right back to their warm chocolate color.

"Peyton...baby girl, I..." No explanation left his lips, and with every slow step he tried to take towards her, she seemed to shrink back even farther. His hands were raised as though she had a gun and he moved slowly.

"Caleb!' Pogue's harsh voice released him from Peyton's stare. Pogue looked angry, confused, worried, and protective all at the same time. 'Please leave."

At first , it didn't register what he had said. All caleb could do was look at the beautiful girl who he loved with all his heart shrink back everytime he took one step towards her. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, tell her that everything was going to be alright. He took a step towards her to do so but was interrupted by the anger in Pogue's voice.

"Now, Caleb." He had never heard that ferocity in Pogue's voice, so he took the warning and turned and slowly walked towards her door. Once at the doorframe, he turned around and nearly began to sob at the sight.

Peyton was curled into a little ball at the far side of her bed, sobbing into Pogue's lap, whom she had finally let comfort her once he had gone. Her voice was torn, withered, and damaged from the crying but the tears didn't sound like they were coming to a stop. No matter how close Pogue held her to him, the girl still could not be comforted.

Unable to watch anymore, he turned and shut her door quietly. With slow tears running down his face, he realized that he had just lost the girl of his dreams.

**0o0**

**Hey readers! So sorry for the delay. I've been very ill... not so much fun but I suppose it happens to us all. I do promise to update sooner this time. Let me know what you think... I thrive off your input and am dying to hear reactions! Please please please review! **

**And, thanks to all of you who added me as a favourite! You're brilliant! **

**xoxox Ash**


	17. Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most

Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most

Peyton was trembling, caught up in a storm made out of her own tears. No matter how hard her dear cousin tried to sooth her, nothing seemed to work. It was at least an hour before the sobs turned to silent tears, then another half hour until the tears stopped all together, leaving her in a paralyzed state of fear.

They sat there together, Pogue holding his cousin for 4 hours, and Peyton said nothing. She only silently sought comfort in Pogue's embrace. She couldn't find the words to speak, especially because she was still trying to digest what exactly her eyes had seen.

At first, she was certain it was a prank, a joke her eyes were trying to play on her. She thought she had overreacted to the situation and was tempted to rush downstairs and apologize for her actions. Next, Peyton assumed she was dreaming. Yes, it was some sort of dream. Nothing like this happened for real...demons didn't exist, did they? She finally came to the conclusion from her splitting headache that she was awake and what she had seen was real. Not only did the pain in her head alert her to know the truth, but it was also Pogue's reaction to seeing her so distraught that confirmed her suspicions. All this left the girl swollen from crying, confused, and paralyzed in fear. It wasn't until much later that she finally had the courage to speak.

"What...What are they?" Her voice shook and came out horse, struggling to make itself heard.

"We." It took a moment but Peyton actually pulled out of his grasp and turned to look him in the eye. Her body was still trembling and for a moment, she was praying she had misheard Pogue.

"We?' Her voice shook reflecting her body's reaction. 'What do you mean, we?" The look on her tear streaked face scared Pogue for a minute. Both Beatrice and Wayne had ordered their son or the other boys to let Peyton know about the covenant. They claimed it was for her safety, but Pogue couldn't help but wonder if it was also for her sanity. The poor girl looked scared out of her mind. He didn't want to have to be the one to tell her, especially since his biggest fear was being shunned and feared by his cousin.

"Look, Peyton..."

"What do you mean when you said 'we' Pogue?" Using her stronger voice, she demanded an answer.

"I mean...' Pogue took a deep breath, inhaled the cool air and sent out warmer wisps of breath. 'What I mean is that, the guys... the guys and I...we're witches." His words were hesitant, waiting for her to barrel in and overtake the conversation, to scream and yell at him for making up such ridiculous fantasies.

"Witches?"

"Yea. Witches.' Pogue began to explain but he didn't get very far before he was interrupted. 'Back in the colony days, there were five families that had..." His story was cut off by Peyton's hysterical laughter. Her face was contorted in a place somewhere between pain and fright. It seemed as though she laughed because she didn't have another reaction to give. Her body was in a state of shock and hysteria was her release.

"Really? Really, Pogue?' Once her laughter had subsided after a good five minutes, she chuckled while questioning his words. 'Witches? You're kidding right?"

Her answer was silence.

"You're not kidding?' Her voice was close to a whisper now as she began to silently panic. 'You're not kidding." Her tone became dead, laying flat without any emotion to it.

Pogue tried to reach out to his cousin, but Peyton pulled away and inched farther from him. She didn't scream or call out, simply moved to place distance between their two bodies. Pogue didn't move to touch her, knowing it was space she needed, but he couldn't help but feel broken and hurt by this reaction.

o0o

Caleb, Tyler, and Reid stood down in the living room, each silent in their own thoughts. While Reid and Tyler sat on the couches staring into space, Caleb was busy pacing the floor. He and the boys had decided to call Wayne and Beatrice at their business numbers to tell them what had happened. Both were rushing home to aid their confused and scared niece.

As they waited, Caleb couldn't decide what was worse: some violent stalker out to kill Peyton or having the girl he loved being scared to death of him because of who he is. Which weighed heavier on his mind and heart couldn't be decided.

He had wanted to tell her for such a long time, but he never wanted her to find out like this. There was so much going on in her life, and the majority of it was hard and painful, something she never should have had to go through as much as she had in this short amount of time. Caleb had wanted to be the one to tell her, to break it to her gently. He wanted to assure her that he would never harm her, that his powers could be used to protect her. To have her find out just after she had been attacked was going to be traumatizing, and he wasn't sure Peyton was going to be able to move past this. How could she? How could they?

THe boys were jolted out of their thoughts when they heard the front door slam. Clacking of heels and dress shoes echoed in the vast hallway. Worried faces accompanied the shoes as Beatrice and Wayne appeared at the door way to the living room.

"Where is she?" Beatrice was nearly out of breath, with concern written all over her face. Wayne seemed equally rushed and concerned, though he stayed quiet.

"Upstairs." Tyler was the first to answer. His words sent Beatrice rushing down the hallway and up the stairs. The men hung back, knowing Beatrice's present would be far more effective then their own.

A few moments later Pogue came quietly in the room and took a seat next to Reid. He reached for a pillow and clutched it to his chest. The blonde boy reached over and gently slapped his brother on the knee, a comforting and rare gesture coming from the boy who was only known to show affection to those of the opposite sex. Pogue sent him a grim and tight smile that lasted a second before he settled back into a quiet depressed stage.

Wayne walked around and gestured for Caleb to sit in the arm chair opposite of Tyler's, but the boy shook his head choosing to remain standing instead. Wayne took the vacant seat and looked at the boys in the same grim expression his son was wearing.

"What happened?"

Silence followed until Tyler found his voice. He started at the beginning and ended with the events that had happened not even two hours ago.

"How could you not tell me and your mother about this Pogue?' Wayne was clearly angry. His face was red, and for a man who seldom was upset, he was able to keep calm as he searched for a reason. 'You should have come to me the moment this happened son."

"I know dad.' Pogue's voice was small. 'I'm sorry."

"You guys could have been killed, or worse.' Wayne shook his head and huffed out a breath as rubbed his clean chin. His piercing eyes looked up and surveyed the damage. Each boy looked worn, shaken, concerned, and helpless. None of them seemed to know what to say or do. Wayne noticed that Caleb in particular looked troubled, and he made a mental note to figure out why this was once the debacle was over. He stood and softened his expression, knowing the boys were suffering enough without his own anger. 'I'm going to call the police. Let them know about this guy."

"What do we do dad?" The question made Wayne walk over and place a short kiss on the top of his sons head, an action he had done many times before, but seemed more loving than ever before. He then clasped his hand on Pogue's shoulder.

"We wait. Stay here and let me and your mother handle this."

"And Peyton?" This time, it was Caleb who spoke.

"We pray she'll understand.' He was at the door before he turned around to mention a thought to them. 'Give her time and space boys. She'll come around." And with that, Wayne left the room, leaving the boys right back where they had started: lost in their own minds and thoughts.

o0o

After Beatrice had sent Pogue downstairs, she turned to her niece. Peyton looked awful with her swollen red eyes from crying and her small body that was still shaking from the excitement of the day.

"Oh sweetheart." Beatrice's voice broke when the girl looked up. Now, more than ever, Peyton looked like she needed help, and her aunt was more than willing to be the one to help her pick up the pieces. She slid over onto the bed, not caring as her suit might wrinkle from the action. Peyton immediately responded by pushing her own body into her aunts embrace, allowing herself to be held as she wept awhile longer.

Once she had calmed herself from the new wakes of tears, Peyton looked to her aunt for answers. She felt her face contort from fear to shock to confusion then to pain as Beatrice patiently explained the family history and the cure of witchcraft which the oldest and only son of every family had to bear. Silence followed the story as Peyton tried to soak as much of the information into her mind as she could.

"So, they've always been like this? With magic and stuff?" Her voice was strong yet shaken, still confused by the reality of the situation.

"Yes. Since you've known 've always had these powers, and they always will. ' As her aunt brushed away some hair that had fallen into her face. 'But sweetie, you have to understand that they didn't choose this."

"So they all have them?' Beatrice nodded her head with patience. 'Even Pogue? Caleb?" Each question was met with another nod. Silence enveloped the room as the two women sat there. Neither said a word for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?' Peyton could only nod her head, knowing it was the answer that was desired from her. Her aunt kissed the crown of her head and relinquished her grip on the fragile girl. "I'm going to go make you some tea. I'll bring it up to you...unless you'd like to..."

"No. Thank you, but I'd rather just be alone right now, if thats okay." Beatrice stood from the bed, remembering her similar experience once she had discovered her boyfriends secret. Time was what would help, as would thought and patience.

"Of course darling. I'll just get some tea and a snack and let you be.' The older woman walked to the door and was about to step out before she turned to respond with another thought. 'The boys love you Peyton. We all love you. Remember that."

Even when she returned with the tea, Beatrice could see how shaken the girl was. Wayne had told her about the intruder as she had prepared the tea. As horrified as Beatrice was, she couldn't confront her niece about it, not in the state Peyton was in. She simply brought the tea to the quiet girl and went to work on an alarm system for the manor, leaving Peyton trapped in her breaking world.

o0o

Peyton did leave her room for days after the events that had taken place. With the new and intense security system in place, her mind was focused on the family secret rather than the man who had attacked her.

Days went by and still none of the boys had seen her. Anxiously awaiting her descent, the four boys sat in the living room each day jumping up whenever they heard a noise coming from the stairs. While they occupied themselves with Pogue's new Wii, Caleb was trying his best to ware a hole in the floor with his destructive pacing.

A week had passed by on Saturday, and by Sunday Caleb had had enough. He was too worried and too anxious to wait for Peyton to come down to them. SInce Peyton had locked herself in her room, Beatrice had been sending trays of food up with either herself or the housekeeper. The dark haired boy, who always did the right thing and was always trying his best to be patient, rebelled and took action.

After Beatrice had made up the tray, she took a quick phone call before taking it up to Peyton. While she was distracted, Caleb quietly snuck into the kitchen and stole the tray and took the lead by taking it up the stairs to Peyton himself.

Once he was before her door, Caleb took a deep breath and then knocked softly on the hard wood door. After a moment he was rewarded with the softest 'come in' he had ever heard. Upon hearing those words, Caleb slowly turned the brass handle and quietly opened the door.

After slipping into the room, he saw Peyton was no where in sight. He walked over to her desk table and sat the tray down. Hands in his jean pockets, Caleb stood awkwardly in the room listening to the soft music playing from her iHome, waiting for her to appear. It was only a few moments later that she walked out of her closet while trying to zip up her hoodie.

"Thanks Aunt Bea. I think I'm starting to get my old appetite back 'cause now I'm hung..." Her sentence was cut off once she saw Caleb standing in the middle of her room. Peyton's eyes went wide with shock, and she froze in her spot, unable to move or do anything.

"Caleb...What...what...what are you doing?" Her voice stammered quite a few times as nerves coursed through her body. Caleb started to walk towards her and Peyton timidly began to walk backwards.

"Peyton, we need to talk." He had backed her up nearly to the wall though he did keep a modest pace away from her, about a few feet. Her little body was shaking a little, scared.

"Caleb, I really don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave." Her voice betrayed her though. As much as she wanted him to leave, she couldn't help but react to his closeness. His body radiated heat, reminding her of the times that had spent before this problem began. In truth, Peyton had missed being with Caleb, but he scared her.

"Peyton, I need to talk to you. I need you to hear me out.' His tone oozed desperation, touching her heart and though she battled in her head on whether or not to listen to him, Caleb wouldn't let her make that decision. 'Peyton. I would never ever hurt you. I mean, I never had a choice in this. It just happened."

Peyton moved around him, and slipped over to the bed. She sat down, hands folded in her lap, staring down at the ground. The girl told herself that she would listen and hear him out, though she didn't want to.

As Caleb stood there and tried to explain things, Peyton listened to him and tried to soak in as many of his words as she could. She wanted to believe him, more than anything she wanted to make this whole thing just a memory, to forget and move past this. But, she couldn't. There was a sense of betrayal that simply wouldn't go away.

"Caleb. Please leave.' Her quiet voice rang out over his gallant effort to win her back. He paused in the middle of his sentence and was about to start to argue with her as to why he should stay, but she simply cut him off again. 'I can't deal with this right now."

The boy in question walked over to the bed and kneeled before her, closer to her than he had been before, but not touching her. Though her face was turned down to the floor, he could see the tears streaking her face, and he wanted more than anything to be the one to make those disappear. He was about to raise his hand to brush them away when she sniffled and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm done Caleb.' Tears ran faster down her cheeks, each side racing to be the quickest to fall. His face broke into one of hurt and of need, but her words were what she needed to say, and he would give her that. 'There's just so much...too much going on. I can't handle it all. There's the new school, new life, mom, this stalker guy... and then to top it all off there's my cousin and my best friends who are all witches! Witches!" Her voice rang out in a frustrated wonder. Couldn't he see the stress all this was causing her?

"I can't do this Caleb.' He stood ready to interrupt her, but she followed his lead and stood tall before him, ready to say what she needed. 'I need time. This is just too much. Right now... I just need to be alone."

"I know you do, Peyton. But I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. We can get through this. We can get through this together." His voice was strained, breaking as he said this because he knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be ones he didn't want to hear.

"No Caleb. I need time away from the guys. I need time away from you. Especially you.' Her voice seemed steadier in this moment than it had been in the entire conversation. Peyton moved passed him and went to open her door. She stood there, one hand on the knob holding it open, and the other wrapped around her delicate figure. She looked young, tired, and stressed. As much as Caleb wanted to argue with her, he knew it was best to let things be... for now. 'Please go Caleb. Please."

With a deep huff of a breath, Caleb walked over to the door. Just before he exited, he turned to look her deep in those penetrating emerald eyes. He held her gaze for a moment and then he strode out the door, down the stairs and into his car.

Peyton watched as he sped off, crying as his silver mustang disappeared into the raining afternoon. After switching her music to the radio, Peyton laid down on her bed and cried.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Caleb turned on his radio as he sped out of the Parry Manor's yard and sped down the road until a song came on the speakers that made his heart break.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

Caleb had to pull off to the side of the road and after he parked his car, his hands slammed on the wheel, hitting it a few times before he began to cry himself.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

Both Peyton and Caleb were hurting. Their tears said it all as the song played and they wept in their own private worlds. Out of everything going on, neither knew what was hurting them the most. All they knew was that their hearts were hurting, now more than ever.

o0o

**Hey readers! Sorry this has taken so long. I wish I could give an excuse but I can't. I've been struck with writers block for a bit and finishing this was quite difficult. Reviews would be most appreciated. It's important to me to get reviews. The more I get, the more inspired I am to write, so please please please review. I'm still a bit pinched with the block, so any words of wisdom, criticism, or cheer would mean the world to me. Review!**

**xoxox Ash**


	18. Chapter 18: For A Moment

Chapter 18: For A Moment

The next morning when Peyton woke up, she had a horrible headache. The rest of her body felt numb as all the blood rushed to her head, making it pound furiously, rampaging within her skull. Though she was wide awake and in pain, it took her a few moments to open her eyes and look about the room.

Something was off. Peyton could immediately sense that not all was right in her room. She had been sleeping on her side, facing the left wall where her bookcase and TV stood, turned away from the rest of the room. Though she didn't move, Peyton could sense another presence. Instinct told her that she was not alone.

Sitting up quickly, pain rushed to her head, put she ignored the throbbing sensation and swiftly turned around. There, seated in her desk chair next to the opposite side of her enormous bed was Andrew Stevens, her mother's crazy and abusive ex-boyfriend.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Legs crossed in khaki pants and a hunter green button down shirt, the man sat comfortably, completely comfortable in his surroundings. He had a cheery smile crawled across his tan and slightly wrinkled face. His green eyes were twinkling, his natural tools for charming his way in and out of things. That's how he'd snagged Julia, by charming his way into her life and her bed.

Peyton dodged out of bed, getting onto her feet with a clumsy speed. When she finally stood, her back to the bookcase, she was staring at Andrew with wide shocked eyes, her body still trying to process the shock of having this stranger in her room. A man she had thought she would never have to see again. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no noise came out.

"No hello for me Peyton?" Andrew continued to sit comfortably, just smiling away as he watched her with an unreadable stare. After a few moments of silence, his cheery grin soured into a fake disappointed look that still seemed content. His body slowly stood, and the moment he was flat on his feet, Peyton was racing for the door.

Trying to get there as fast as she could, Peyton nearly tripped over the wooden chest at the end of the bed. She had to dodge to get out of arms reach from Andrew, but she still kept going. Her hair looked like flames roaring down her back as she darted for safety. Pogue. Tyler. Reid. Even Caleb. Anyone. She just needed help.

Once she reached the door, her hands reached for the handle and turned it as hard as she could. The door didn't open. Peyton jiggled the handle again, but still the door didn't budge. Panic began to rise in her chest and before she could even think about it, she had been caught.

Andrew spun her around with such a force that her back stung from the fierce contact it had with the door. He had one hand one the door at the side of her head, and the other was closely tucked to her side, right near the dip of her waist. Peyton's body shook in fear, and she wasn't able to raise her head to look at him. Her worried eyes could have burned a hole in the floor.

"Ahh, sweetheart.' Andrew's hand slowed up her body and then cupped her pretty cheek, raising her face to make eye contact with her. Tears streamed down her skin. She had never been comfortable with him in anyway, and once he had hit her, she knew her feelings were correct. 'I'm not here to hurt you Peyton... at least not yet."

"What do you want?" Her voice hardly came out as a whisper. With all her hope and with every fiber of her being, she willed him away, gone from her personal room and from her life.

All Peyton could remember in that moment were the times when her mother was alive, and when Julia was seeing him. Memories flooded back of when he would try and make a move on her, once her mother was out of the room of course. When she had resisted his advances, Peyton hard earned a slap and then as time went on, a hit or a punch. It was finally once the bruises around her eyes and mouth had shown up (despite the desperate attempts to cover it with makeup) that her mother had finally noticed and discarded her relations with Andrew.

"I just came here for you, Peyton." His face smiled as he spoke, making her bones quiver and her skin chilled. His intentions, whatever they were, scared her and in that moment all she could think about was Caleb. She wanted him here, beside her. Had he been there, none of this would have happened. Andrew wouldn't be here, touching her, scaring her. He would have used his powers of sorts to scare him away.

Knowing he would be there in a heartbeat if she needed him, Peyton used all her energy and screamed. Her cry echoed throughout the room until Andrew slapped his hand over her mouth, silencing the noise that was alerting the entire household to his presence.

Once she stopped screaming, Andrew released his grip from her mouth and looked down on her with anger.

"You shouldn't have done that. Your mom did that and look where it landed her.' His voice was sheer hostility, and the anger that seethed out of it could have killed a horse. With a small smile, He roughly reached down and kissed her lips. He then backed away towards the open window. He had reached it and was half way out the window when he turned around and looked her dead in the eye. 'I'll see you soon Peyton. Very soon."

As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving a very shaken Peyton sliding down the door. Her tears came fast and furious as she sat on the hardwood floor with her back against the door.

Only a moment after Andrew's head had disappeared beneath the window there was a forceful pounding on the other side of the door behind her back.

o0o

Caleb and Pogue were standing in the foyer after having just arrived from a long walk. The golden boy had just spent the last half an hour spilling the contents of his entire brain and heart out to Pogue. Caleb had always worked out his hardest problems by spewing them out to Pogue, who simply listened and occasionally nodded his head. The purpose wasn't for Pogue to solve his best friends problems, but to listen and allow Caleb to work through his own issues by talking them through.

"I just... I just don't know what to do." Caleb ran his fingers through his black hair, tense muscles running down his back. Peyton had him spinning. He wanted her, needed her, but she was pushing him away, and he felt like a horrible person for keeping such secrets from the girl he was certain he loved.

"Dude, give it time.' Pogue was trying to be reassuring, but clearly there was no way Caleb was going to calm down until Peyton was safe and had forgiven him. Not only was the golden boy worried about his relationship with Peyton, but he was also worried about whoever was after her. Someone still wanted Peyton, and he was just as worried about his cousin as his best friend was. 'She'll come around."

"How do you know?"

"I don't.' Being frank with Caleb was always the best thing. He appreciated it more than anything in a friendship. Where Caleb was externally freaking out, Pogue was letting all his worries and fears fester within himself. 'I just think..."

Pogue was cut off by the sound of banging coming from upstairs. It sounded like heavy footsteps and it was loud. It was an unfamiliar sound to the boy, but then again, it was an old house. Weird noises were bound to be heard while they lived there. Both boys ignored the sound and continued their conversation.

"I know I lied, but..."

"You had to Caleb. She's my cousin! I lied to her too. We're all in the same boat here.' Pogue sighed. Just thinking about how they had hurt Peyton, whom he had always considered more of a sister than a cousin, hurt him as well. ' We just got to give it time man. She'll com..."

A toe curling scream echoed throughout the house. Neither Caleb or Pogue looked to each other to figure out where it had come from or why. Instead, the boys jumped up and bounded up the stairs, running as fast as they could to get to Peyton's room.

Caleb reached the door first and started pounding on it.

"Peyton! Peyton! Open up!" His fists pounding on the door was joined by Pogue less than a split second later. The door didn't budge, and all that could be heard on the other side of the door was heavy sobbing breaths, but nothing else could be heard. The crying and the silence scared Caleb to the bone, and not knowing what was behind the door filled him with such a breathtaking anxiety.

"PEYTON!' They continued to bang on the door, but there was still no answer. Pogue turned to Caleb worry filling his eyes but a plan on the tip of his tongue. 'Cay, go 'round back, through the window. Break it if you have to!" Pogue hadn't even finished his sentence when Caleb had taken off running.

Down the stairs, out the kitchen door, around the garden, and into the backyard. Once he reached the lawn that was below Peyton's bay window, he saw that it was open. Quickly, without hesitation, Caleb's eyes flashed ebony and he lifted his hands, raising his body in the air and allowing himself to fly up to her window. His magic pushed lifted him to the window and allowed him to crawl in.

Landing on his feet in the middle of the room, Caleb looked up and saw the orange haired girl sitting with her back to the door, her arm wrapped around her knees, and her body shaking with tears.

"Peyton." He raced over to her and was on his knees in front of her, scooping her up into his lap, giving plenty of space between them and the door. With his eyes still black as night, he unlocked the door without touching it, enabling Pogue who had heard the lock turn to barge in.

Pogue slid across the floor and sat right across from his best friend and cousin who was cradled in Caleb's arms.

"Is she okay?" His voice was harsh, which matched the black color of his eyes, making him look just like Caleb.

"Go get help!" Caleb barked orders at Pogue, who stood and scrambled out of the door and down the house stairs to call his parents.

"It's gonna be okay, baby girl.' Caleb shushed her, rocking her small and shaking frame back and forth. 'Shhh... I got you now, baby girl. I got you."

At the sound of his comforting voice, Peyton lifted her head from Caleb's chest and stared into his unnatural black eyes. Tears streaked her face, but she didn't shy away from him. Instead, Peyton tightened her grip on his forearm and open jacket and looked him dead in his eyes.

"Andrew.' Her voice was horse from screaming so Caleb had to lean down to hear her croaked voice. 'It was Andrew." With these words, she passed out, leaving her body limp in Caleb's arms. He was concerned, but still didn't know what the meaning of her words were, so he just sat there, holding her.

o0o

When Peyton woke up, she was in her bed. The room was dark, except for the lights shining through the open bathroom door and her room door. Both were cocked open, letting the light shine through. She was vaguely aware that something heavy was lying on her arm, She turned her head to see the top of her cousin's head, sleeping on her hand as his body was slumped forward in a chair.

"He conked out a little while ago. We should probably let him sleep.' She quickly turned her head in the direction of Caleb's voice. The boy was sitting at the end of her bed on the bench, sitting there staring at her. He sat up a little higher, his eyes growing wide realizing he had scared her. 'Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine.' Carefully, not to disturb Pogue, Peyton slipped her arm out from under his head, and lifted herself up so that she was resting with her back to the headboard. She felt foolish and looked down at her hands that now rested in her lap. 'What time is it?"

"Nearly 9.' Caleb got up from his place at the foot of her bed, and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her right at the side of her thighs. He was so close to her, Peyton could feel his body heat radiate onto her own skin. Caleb reached over and took her pale hands into his, rubbing his warm thumb over the back of her hands. Holding both of her hands in one of his, he used his other hand to lift up her chin so he could look her in the eye. 'How are you?"

"I'm fine.' She smiled a fake tight lipped smile at him. She didn't know who exactly she was trying to convince: Caleb or herself. Either way, it didn't stop her voice from quivering. 'I'm fine."

"Liar.' Caleb kept her chin in his hand, giving a little bit of a smile which she failed to return. He looked her dead in the eyes, and without saying a direct order, he commanded her to tell the truth with his strong will and determination. "Tell me about Andrew."

"Andrew?" Peyton feigned ignorance, hoping to lead Caleb off into another direction.

"Yes, Andrew. Tell me what happened today Peyton, and no lies." His commanding words left her speechless, but his eyes urging her to come forward and speak gave her voice the will to talk without her even trying. Even with Caleb's hands on her face and hands, she still managed to look down, anywhere but his eyes.

"Andrew, Andrew Stevens. He dated my mom.' She took a trembling sigh, willing herself not to cry yet again, as it seemed that was all she had done this year. 'Just one of the man men in Julia Parry's life."

"What happened?"

"Same thing that always happens. Mom fell for him, had a good run 'til things got messy, then she bolted and he wasn't too happy about that."

"More specifically? The whole story, baby girl."

"Mom met Andrew at Starbucks, her last job. They hit it off and they were dating soon after. By the third date, Andrew was already staying over. At first, everything was great. They got along and left me to my music, which I was always happy to do.' Her voice then got real quiet as she hit the deeper part of the story. Caleb just tried to be patient and let her talk. As much as he wanted to protect her, he knew that in order to do so he needed to find out everything he could. 'Things got weird."

"Weird? Weird, how?"

"Andrew started getting weird. He began to demand that I join him and mom on their dates. Mom was thrilled because it meant us all getting together.' She took a deep breath and then continued. 'At first, it seemed fine. He was really nice and all, but then..."

"Then?"

"Andrew started staring at me. Not just looking, but really staring at me."

"Like he was admiring you? Or checking you out?"

"Like he was checking me out! He just kept smiling at me, sneaking me little looks and winks. And whenever my mom wasn't around, he'd scoot closer to me, play with my hair, or touch my leg. It got bad to the point where he tried to kiss me. When I said no, he hit me. I told mom, but she didn't believe me. She kept saying that he was too good, the best thing that had happened to her and that I was just trying to ruin it for her. That I was selfish. Things got worse."

"Worse how?"

"He started coming over when mom wasn't home. When he knew mom wasn't home. He'd sit there for hours on the couch, just making my spine tingle. He kept saying how beautiful I was, how perfect, and all these horrible dirty things that I can't even think about. He kept trying to... get physical, but I kept saying no. He'd hit me, slap me, 'teach me lessons' as he called them. I was able to hide the bruises for a while, but even they didn't convince mom. It wasn't until I threatened him with a knife if he touched me when he wouldn't back off that he punched me in the eye. It got swollen and purple, not even makeup could hide it. That's when my mom figured I was telling the truth. She tried to break up with him, but he wouldn't have it. He started hitting her too. It just went on and on for weeks. Finally I had enough and called the cops. They arrested him and slammed him with a restraint order, and we hadn't heard from him since. Until..."

"Until?"

"He said something to me today Caleb. Something about me ending up like my mom.' Now was when she lifted her eyes to him, entrusting herself completely to him, witch or not. 'It was him. It had to be. He killed mom."

They sat in silence, silent tears running down Peyton's face. Caleb relinquished his grip on her and scooted closer. He didn't take her in his arms, but used his hands instead to wipe away her tears, kissing each side of her face as he did so. Once the tears were wiped away, Caleb leaned in a gently brushed his lips against hers.

For a moment there, Peyton gave in. She surrendered to Caleb, kissing him back timidly, needing the comfort of his warm lips against hers. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks as they cupped her face, and she couldn't help but encircle his wrists with her own hands.

For a moment, everything was forgotten. For a moment, there was nothing crazy or strange about the day. It was just Caleb. Peyton's body warmed under his touch, and she felt a certain peace she hadn't felt in some time. She hadn't felt this settled since her mother. Peyton felt safe, calm, content, loved. This was where she belonged.

And it was that very though that sent her spinning back down to Earth.

"Caleb.' She pulled away instantly from his kiss, leaving them both breathless and confused. 'I can't do this. Please understand..." She jumped off the bed and into her bathroom, closing the door and locking it before Caleb could even comprehend what was going on. He stood only when he heard the shower turn on, and that's when everything came crashing right back down to reality.

With a hand on his hip, Caleb wiped his mouth and then scratched the back of his head. Frustration was what he felt. He couldn't help her if she wouldn't let him. The only sound heard in the room was the water from the shower.

"How much did you hear?" Caleb didn't even have to turn around to ask his best friend the question. But, when he did, Pogue was sitting back in the chair with his feet on the bed. Caleb never understood how one as tall and edgy as Pogue could move so soundlessly.

"All of it.' Pogue stood and walked over to Caleb. They stood in front of each other, reading each others minds without their powers. They knew each other too well to not know what the other one was thinking. Concern was etched onto their faces as each was in deep pensive thought. 'He's gonna come back."

"And we'll be ready for him.' Caleb looked up at the younger but taller man he called his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. 'Nothing is getting to Peyton. Nothing."

With that being said, Caleb turned and strode out of the room, leaving Pogue to look after Peyton while he went to do some work. If this Andrew wanted a fight, he could have one. _Bring it on_ thought Caleb. _Bring it on._

o0o

**Hullo readers! Sorry it's been so long! I haven't been all that inspired to write. I am so happy that so many people are reading, but it would be lovely to get a review every now and then. So here's a special thanks to **alexsierra, J-21Way,

mdanser , HarryPottergirl94 , sixthson , **and** mirrorsinthestreet .**It's so nice to hear from you and know what readers are thinking. It would be so nice to get a few more reviews! Please please review! I'd really appreciate it and I promise to update sooner should I get more. Keep reading, more to come!**

**Thanks**

**xoxox Ash**


	19. Chapter 19: Run Peyton, Run

Chapter 19: Run Peyton, Run

For the next few days Peyton felt like a prisoner, an inmate while her cousin and his friends were the wardens of her prison. She mainly kept to her cell, the sanctuary of her room where the boys left her completely alone, unless she was at school. She felt safer there, despite the fact that it had been invaded by Andrew. When she wasn't captive in her room, Peyton could be found in the library, playing the piano and writing new music. Her need to use her talent had come back, inspiration flowing from the tips of her fingers.

During the time she was in the library playing music, Pogue and the boys could be found lounging on the plush leather sofas, relaxing to her music as they silently played video games with the mute button on.

Only Caleb wasn't around. In fact, since that comforting kiss, Caleb hadn't been around at all. Peyton was too tempting to him, and he needed to keep his distance. He needed the space because without it, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from taking the orange haired girl into his arms and kissing her senseless. She was all he could think about, and no matter how hard he tried, Caleb couldn't get her out of her head.

There was no action from Andrew, no sign of him at all. But, then again, Peyton was kept under watch at all times, going only to school and back home. She never minded. To be honest, she liked the routine. She never had to put thought into how she'd spend her day, and she could easily slip into a robotic mode, turning her body on autopilot.

The most important thing to Peyton right now was her music. She played constantly, writing new music for her piano and trying her hand at writing lyrics, which she wasn't terrific at but was getting better with practice. Secretly, her muse helped her out the most. She'd never tell, but Caleb and the way he made her feel played as her muse, inspiring her to write words that his person made her feel.

All she wanted was to be with him, to be held and loved by the boy. But she couldn't let herself be loved by him. Part of her was too scared to let her guard completely down, to be totally vulnerable to one person. Another part of her wanted him, needing him without any reason except the desire to be cared for. The last little bit of her felt she didn't deserve to be happy. Peyton knew it was a ridiculous thought, but the reality of her world was too down to be lifted up. Her mother was dead, and with Julia gone, Peyton didn't feel like she couldn't be happy because her mother was dead. It was too soon for her to be moving on, to be happy.

o0o

Two weeks later, everything had died down and things had gone back to normal. So much so that Peyton didn't feel the need for a protective detail 24/7, though Pogue and the rest of the boys did insist on watching her. Luckily, it was easier for them because at least one of them was in all her classes and they always hung at the Parry manor afterwards.

It was a Thursday afternoon when things went wary. Peyton was in the middle of English class with the rest of the boys and she was getting very sick and annoyed of them sitting so close to her. It seemed as though they were afraid she might break in the middle of the teacher's lecture. She still had yet to talk to Caleb which made things even more awkward, especially since he was sitting next to her. The boy of her dreams continued to look over at her, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. With a huff, Peyton finally had had enough.

"May I please have a pass to go to the restroom?" Peyton's hand shot up, making all of her peers turn to look at her, though Caleb didn't need to do so since he was already looking at her. A nod from the teacher gave her the permission she needed to leave the classroom. Her feet raced down the stairs of the classroom and right out the door. Once it was shut, Peyton placed her back against the wall and took a huge deep breath.

After a sigh of relief Peyton took her time walking down the hall. Her class was discussing the sonnets of William Shakespeare, something she had already spent classes on at her other school, so she didn't feel the need to rush right back.

Once done using the wash room, Peyton washed her hands and slowly exited the restroom. She meandered down the hall, looking around at all the things that stood out to her. Because the wash room was upstairs and down the left corridor, she had a good few minutes to make her way back to the classroom if she actually rushed. Walking slowly added a few more minutes to her walk.

The halls were eerily silent. The only noise that echoed through the hall were the small clicks of her black boots on the floor. For a few moments, that sound was a comfort to her, until it was invaded by a new sound.

Behind her, a new set of foot steps pounded on the floor. They sounded heavier, filled with purpose and determination. They went fast, quickly gaining on her as they pounded forward. Peyton picked up her pace a bit, not wanting to run, but needing to go faster. She didn't look behind her yet, she was too scared to see what was coming behind her.

The clicks of the boots behind her picked up their pace as she quickened her. The fast walk she had started going at hastened to a jog, which quickly turned into a run when the feet continued to sprint after her.

Peyton, while running, turned to see a man dressed all in black with a black ski mask on his head. There was no way to identify the man, but she was too busy running away as quick as she could to seek help. Her heart was pounding at a million miles an hour, racing her pulse and the slamming of her feet on the hard wood floors only caused her to want to run faster as wild tears streaked down her face.

The man in black continued to race after her, nearly slamming into the lockers as he turned the corners to reach the orange haired girl. Peyton felt as though these moments would continue until forever, or at least until he caught her, since there was no way she could continue to run this fast or this hard for much longer. She was crying, praying to escape.

He was gaining on her at a rapid pace, and Peyton felt done for as she raced down the hall. She was almost back to her English classroom, almost to safety but she didn't know how much longer she could keep running. Her body was only a few feet from the classroom when the bell rung loudly, signaling the end of the class session. Almost instantly the doors connected to the halls opened with fury, sending a rush of her peers out into the halls.

Caleb and Reid were the very first ones out of the English classroom and Peyton raced straight into Caleb's arms. He was shocked by her immediate rush to be near him. Caleb wrapped his strong arms around her little shaking body and looked down to see thick salty tears that rushed down her face.

"What's wrong?' Caleb hugged her tightly to his body and looked down, wanting to know what had caused her to be in such a panic. 'Peyton, baby girl, tell me what happened." All Peyton could do was shake her head and cry silent tears. No one seemed to notice them in the hall, but by this time all the boys were standing around Caleb as he held her, nearly shielding her from the outside world.

"Was it Aaron? I bet it was Aaron, that son of a bitch."

"Shut up Reid." Tyler nudged his best friend, hoping to get him to shut up and stop making the situation even worse. The boys exchanged looks of awkwardness and it was Pogue whose look finally silenced their exchanges. As Caleb hugged Peyton tight, Pogue stood behind her, rubbing her back with a soothing hand.

"There was a man. He...he...he chased me down the hall." Peyton's voice was shaky, barely able to speak but spoke so that not only Caleb but the rest of the boys could hear her. She felt Caleb's arms tense around her but relaxed a little when he felt her shudder under her touch. He knew her fears had instantly gone to the idea that it was Andrew, the man that had threatened her before.

"Did you see who he was?" Pogue's voice was gentle but urgent.

"No.' Peyton's voice was still wary from her tears but they had now slowed down, enough to make her voice easier to be heard. 'He wore a mask. A black ski mask. He wore all black, I couldn't see anything at all. I... I don't know who he was. I couldn't see him! I was running from him when I saw you... He was right behind me."

Caleb and the boys looked around, searching for the man in all black who had been after their baby girl. They looked and looked but no one matching her description was in sight. All they saw around them was other students dressed in their similar uniforms.

As Peyton nestled in his arms, Caleb grew angry and tense. He held onto the girl tightly, vowing to never let anything happen to her. He would get to the bottom of this, he would keep her safe, no matter what.

o0o

**Dearest readers, I am so very very sorry for such a long long time in between updates. I had mono and then a broken computer. It's been so very hectic, but I am glad to bring yet another chapter back and will post another one soon. **

**What I would love more than anything is a review. It can be one word, or an entire sentence. It doesn't matter. What I would love more than anything is proof that people are reading and enjoying my story. Please let me know. The more reviews I get the more I feel inclined to write, so please help me out and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you so much! Love to you all. A belated Happy Christmas and a blessed New Year. Review!**

**xoxoAshleigh**


	20. Chapter 20: An Unexpected Gift

Chapter 20: An Unexpected Gift

With the fear of Andrew coming after her, Peyton couldn't seem to relax. The boys spent their time trying to get her to be happy, but their nervous energy radiated, causing her to be even more on edge.

Peyton continued to keep her distance from Caleb, not wanting to be alone with him, not even for a second. There was so much going on and with Andrew out to get her and Caleb wanting to be with her, it was all too much for her to handle. But, with the prom coming up, it was hard to ignore her feelings for him.

As she had requested, Caleb kept his distance from her. She was never not on his mind, but he knew he needed to respect her wishes. It pained him to be away from her, but he had high hopes for her to come back to him. Besides, he was too worried about the Andrew character that was after Peyton than anything else. He was very tense all the time and deeply contemplative on how to take control of the matter. All that mattered to him was keeping his girl safe, whether she knew it or not. He had basically moved into the Parry manor, along with Tyler and Reid. Though they never saw much of Peyton, she was always protected.

Beatrice and Wayne had been informed of the situation and come home from a business trip in Europe to aid their niece and son. While nothing was going on, chaos had erupted in the Parry manor once the adult Parry's had arrived from abroad. They fawned over Peyton, making her completely overwhelmed by the situation and attention. But Peyton had been acting cold and distant from everyone, and Beatrice and Wayne were praying she wasn't relapsing into the silent devastation she had come to them in.

0o0

One week before the prom, a parcel came for Peyton through the mail. It was a brown box and was tied up with a pale twine string. It was nicely packaged and looked like a present, and Beatrice didn't think twice about giving it to her niece.

"Peyton!' She called to the orange haired girl from the bottom of the stairs, hoping she'd come down for her box. 'You've received a parcel, dear!" She returned to the kitchen when she heard Peyton's door open and heard the thundering of little feet on the stairs.

"A package?' Beatrice nodded to her when she stepped into the kitchen and Peyton's eyes immediately turned to the nicely wrapped box. She walked over to the kitchen island and looked down at her present. She undid the twine and looked at the brown wrapping for only a second before taking notice of what was missing. 'No note?"

"I don't think it came with one, sweetie. Maybe it's from a secret admirer!" Peyton rolled her eyes at her aunts theory. Who had she met that would have sent her a present besides the boys? She didn't bother questioning the missing note, but dived in and ripped open the brown parcel paper.

Inside the wrapping was a bright pink box. The label read _Victoria's Secret_, and Peyton immediately turned red with a blush just by seeing the name in itself. She was embarrassed and didn't want her aunt to see.

"I'll just take this upstairs. Thanks Aunt Bea." Peyton dodged out of the room without waiting for the woman's response. Beatrice just shook her head at the girls reaction and went back to sorting through the rest of the mail.

0o0

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were crowded in the den watching episodes of LOST. They had heard Beatrice yell for Peyton but no one made a move to check it out until the credits rolled and they heard the sound of paper being torn apart. Pausing the disc, the boys got up claiming the need for food and walked through the kitchen doors just in time to pass Peyton who carried the pink box tightly to her body.

"Ooh!' Reid recognized the box without needing a second glance and his words made Peyton's blush turn even redder. 'Whatcha got there baby girl? A secret from Victoria?" He laughed at his own joke as she rushed up the stairs. When he turned back to see the other guys, they all looked at him disapprovingly but then continued on into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Pogue sauntered in and sat at the island as the other boys followed his lead.

"Hey love, boys. Hungry?" Beatrice stepped away from the island and moved over to the refrigerator to make some food.

"Yeah." Pogue watched his mom pull out the ingredients for her famous cookies and smiled, knowing he was going to get a treat later. While his mother busied herself with baking, Pogue watched as Reid and Tyler argued about some stupid theory Reid had about LOST. It was funny to watch the two boys as Reid got more and more heated as Tyler stood there and teased Reid mercilessly. He watched them argue for a few seconds before realizing someone was missing.

"Pogue.' Caleb spoke lightly but with tension. Pogue turned to see his best friend holding brown wrapping and intently examining the paper. 'Do you recognize this writing?"

Caleb held out the brown wrapping for Pogue to see. He took it into his own hands and looked closely at the green script. It took him a moment to meet Caleb's eyes with recognition. Both of their eyes were wide with concern and fear, their thoughts were completely in-sync.

"Peyton!" Both boys exclaimed softly yet with urgency. At the same time they turned and fled out of the kitchen and ran to the stairs to get to Peyton's room at full speed.

"Hey! Where you boys going?" Beatrice yelled after them as she watched them sprint out of the room. Tyler and Reid looked at each other and then at Beatrice, all of whom were completely confused by what had just happened.

The boys were still confused but Beatrice turned and went back to her baking. Just as she was about to butter the cookie sheet, an ear piercing scream echoed the halls of the manor. Beatrice dropped the sheet and raced after Tyler and Reid who had started running as soon as they heard the scream start.

0o0

Peyton had arrived in her room with the pink box. She set the parcel on her bed, curious as to what it contained but nervous about the detail of the contents. Once the box was on the bed, a draft entered Peyton's room from her window and she went over to close it, being sure to lock the latch on the handle.

Once it was locked, Peyton walked back to the bed and climbed on, crossing her legs in a comfortable sitting position. Tucking her loose locks behind her ears, she reached for the package and pulled it to her lap. She lifted it and shook the parcel once, and the sound of something solid rolling around assured her that it was not lingerie.

As the box settled on her lap, Peyton's tiny fingers reached over the pink top and lifted the cover from the package. Inside was elegant pink tissue paper that was folded to conceal whatever the present was. Eagerly, Peyton pulled back the paper and stared down at the contents. Taking the image in, she let out a blood curling scream.

Pogue and Caleb burst through her door only seconds later. Peyton was quieting from her scream but tears streaked her face, and the moment she saw Caleb's dark figure run through the door, she jumped up and was captured in his arms with a strong and intense embrace. Her face was buried in his chest as she clung to the shirt he wore.

After looking at Caleb, Pogue slowly reached for the box that was next to him and looked into its deep sides to see the contents of it. He was able to get a good solid look before Tyler and Reid raced in with Beatrice hot on their heels. They stopped as soon as they saw the box and looked to Pogue for the answer.

"What's in the box?" Tyler had to gulp down his breath in order to speak, partly from running and partly from fear.

"It's a kitchen knife.' He looked down at the box as tears came to his own eyes. "It's a kitchen knife crusted in blood." Dry blood coated the sharp blade and it reeked of copper and blood. His voice wavered as he spoke. He took the knife out from the box to show the rest of the crowd. Shock was seen on all their faces and Caleb pulled Peyton even closer to his body, wrapping one arm around her slim shoulders and one around her head, cradling her as he stroked her hair. His mouth was pressed to her head and he closed his eyes at the site, feeling all the pain that was radiating from the scared girl in his arms.

Beatrice gasped and walked over to Peyton, rubbing her back in support as she clung to Caleb with all the strength she had left. Her little body jumped at the sound of the box hitting the floor as Pogue dropped it from his hands.

As the box landed on the floor, a white folded piece of paper fell out and landed gracefully on the floor after fluttering from the air. Tyler beat Pogue to picking up the note, and he opened it after looking apprehensively at his brothers.

"Guys, you might want to see this..." Tyler's voice tapered off at the end, and he held it out for them to see as the others crowded around Tyler to read over his shoulder. Even Caleb leaned over to see the note Tyler held right next to him.

The note was simple and short, directly to the point. It was written in the same green script that had been on the wrapping of the package. It read, in all uppercase letters:

_Peyton,_

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Like your mother, time is coming_

_And it won't be long before I do the same to you._

_xoxo_

_P.S.I look forward to comparing the tapes once I'm through with you._

Reid had finished reading it faster than the others and walked over to the box, finding a small black tape underneath the pink paper. It was no bigger than the length of his thumb, and by the looks of it was the perfect fit for a small recorder. Reid recognized it since he had seen one when his ex-girlfriend had decided it would be fun to record themselves in a more... intimate setting. It wasn't the best choice but after his film recorder broke, the voice recorder was the next best thing.

He had his voice recorder downstairs in his backpack, but he didn't want to know what was on it, and he was damn well sure he didn't want Peyton to know what was on it either. Looking at Tyler and Pogue he stuck the tape into his jean pocket and walked out of the room, followed by the other two who took the package and the knife, leaving Beatrice and Caleb to comfort Peyton.

0o0

Beatrice left a little while later, knowing Caleb had everything under control. She opted to call her husband and bring him home, and to call her mother-in-law, since she had always been so close to Peyton.

Caleb held Peyton in his arms, stroking her hair and shushing her tears. Once she had calmed down enough and seemed to be sleepy, he laid her down on her bed, taking a place right behind her, cuddling her body into his. It only took moments for her to fall asleep, but he continued to lay there with her, enjoying the way her body melded into his, fitting perfectly against his chest. He loved feeling her heartbeat against his, enjoying the even breaths that flowed through her.

After a half hour or so, Caleb got up and closed Peyton's door hoping she could get some rest after being traumatized. He just wanted her to rest, hoping it would make things better, even though he knew it might be too much to hope for.

He walked downstairs and into Wayne's office where the rest of the boys were waiting with Mr and Mrs Parry. Reid had brought out his tape recorder and they had just been waiting to play the small tape that had been in the present.

"We've been waiting for you golden boy.' Reid was lounging on the couch with his feet on a very annoyed Tyler's lap. 'Should we listen to this this thing or what?" The rest of the group looked at him for the answer.

"Lets just play it before Peyton wakes up. I don't want her to hear it."

"Agreed.' Wayne agreed with Caleb and then turned to Reid. 'Play it." This sent Reid to look down at the player and with a deep sigh, he pressed play.

_"Well baby, the time has come. We've had some fun, some good times, but our time has come to an end, lover."_

_"Please...please stop. Don't do this."_

_"I can't help it. I love you. I want you so badly, but no. You didn't want me. You just had to go and break my heart baby."_

_"Please, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

_"Well, it's a little too late for sorry, sweetheart. You've hurt me too much Julia. I'm afraid I know have to hurt you. Oh but don't worry sweetheart. It'll only hurt for a moment."_

_"Please..."_

_"See, first I'm gonna kill you Julia, my sweet, nice and slow. Then I'm going to play with Peyton for a while. I'll have her, just like I had you, and when I'm done playing with you're pretty little wildfire, I'll kill her too."_

_"Just leave her alone! Leave my baby alone! Please...please... I beg you!"_

_"Shut up Julia! Enough is enough. Time to die."_

The next thing that could be heard was wild screaming, followed by the sound of a dagger ripping open flesh. The blood oozing from the would could be heard and the laughs of the murderer echoed in the recorder. He laughed and laughed as his victim screamed. It was loud, painful to hear. It brought tears to everyone's eyes, and no one could stand to look at one another as the screaming went on and on.

"Turn it off!" A voice from the door came in a quiet yet demanding sound. All eyes turned to see Peyton at the door, her eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. When no one made a move to do anything, She raced over to Reid, grabbed the recorder from his frozen hands and threw it to the ground, smashing it on the wood floors.

She looked up, her eyes rimmed red. She just looked at the rest of the people in the room and then turned around and walked right out the door, walking to her room, trying to forget about what she had just heard but knowing the sounds would echo in her ears and never leave.

**0o0**

**Hey readers! Sorry its been so long but I'm glad to be back and still writing. We're getting down to the last chapters folks, so please stick with me! Thanks to all those who reviewed and added me to their alerts/favourite pages! This chapter goes out especially to Luli Cullen, grlstar, midnightquiver, PeytonFrederick, HermoineandMarcus, mdanser, alexisierra, and J-21 Way. You guys are amazing and I really appreciate your reviews! Please keep posting them! The more I get the faster the chapters will come up, so please write away.**


	21. Chapter 21: Together

**WARNING: This is a bit of a sexually graphic chapter!**

Chapter 21: Together

Peyton spent the night alone, locked in her room, ignoring those who knocked on her door and tried to get her to come out. Hearing her mother's death hit her hard, making her shut down. She felt alone, numb, cold, and dead. All emotion had left her body, leaving her with nothing but an empty mind to keep her company. She slept every now and then but mostly she laid awake in her bed and stared up at the ceiling with her blank mind.

In the morning, she went downstairs and ate with the boys, still numb and unchanged. No one bothered to break her quiet spell because none of them knew what to say to make anything better. Caleb was completely broken inside, unsure of how to remedy this situation.

After a fast breakfast, Peyton walked upstairs and sat in her room again, alone and left to her own thoughts. She sat on her bed, twitching with nothing to do. Wanting to keep herself busy so she didn't have to think, Peyton took a long hot shower, taking her time washing her hair and allowing the water to soothe her tense muscles.

Once she was out, she dried off and slipped on a pair of comfortable and ripped up jeans, a cami instead of a bra, and her old red hoodie. She zipped it up all the way and then combed her hair and dried it. She spent a few moments looking in the mirror and got lost in her reflection.

Dark circles were surrounding her eyes, making her look like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her skin was pale, and the life seemed to have been sucked from her eyes. They no longer glimmered with hope or the happiness she had once felt. She had lost weight, making her cheek bones jut out a little more than usual. She looked sullen, ghostly, and she looked about as lonely as she felt.

Peyton shook her head and moved out of the bathroom and into her room. Flipping on her radio, she decided to clean her room. She reorganized her books and stuff, picked up all the clothes, and straightened the room. She allowed the music to soothe her, and she sang the lyrics, allowing them to take over in her mind so she didn't have to think.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself, to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Once the room was picked up, she looked over at the clock and saw that only an hour had passed. Only an hour had passed but it had taken the majority of her strength to stop thinking about her problems.

Alone again. Alone again. Broken, hurt, scared, and alone.

Again she sat on her bed, feeling more alone then ever. She was so used to dealing with these things alone, but for the first time, she realized she didn't want to. Her mother hadn't raised to be alone. She wanted her to be open and loving, willing to share herself with the world.

All her life she had never really needed anyone to help her. She was good alone, always able to take care of herself; physically, mentally, emotionally. She never needed anyone to help her because she was always good alone. Peyton had always been the strong one, the one to take care of things. Her mother was always the weaker one, needing help to cope with anything. She was the independent one, never needing anything or anyone to help her. She was able to deal alone, and alone was how she liked it.

But, for the first time, she didn't want to be alone. She was tired of being the strong one. For the first time she wanted help. She didn't want to be strong or suffer alone, she wanted someone to care, someone to love her, protect her, keep her, hold her, tell her she was going to be okay. For the first time she couldn't comfort herself and she wanted someone to be here, next to her. Peyton was vulnerable, and for the first time she wasn't trying to hide it.

There was only one person who she could trust to save her, and though it frightened her more than anything, she finally gave in.

0o0

Caleb sat on the cold leather couch, his mind drifting off into space though he sat there with his three best friends watching his favorite movie. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate, and everytime he tried, thoughts of other things, particularly someone else, took over his mind.

Pogue noticed his best friend was out of it, but he too was worried about his cousin, and he knew better than to try and snap his brother out of it. He'd end up like Reid usually did, with a fat lip. So, instead they continued to sit in silence, Caleb lost in his own thoughts while the other boys laughed at the film.

Out of nowhere, Caleb's pocket vibrated a little. At first, it shocked him, but then he felt the weight in his pocket and remembered that he had placed his cell phone there when he had gotten dressed that morning. When it vibrated again, he pulled it from his pocket and saw that he had a text message. And it was from the last person he ever expected it to be from. Peyton.

_I need u._

Caleb stood quickly and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked out of the room, ignoring the questions from his brothers as he strode out of the room. He walked quickly up the stairs and straight to the wooden door that was his target. When he got there he took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door. He then waited, anxiously for the girl he'd been dying to see.

0o0

The door opened and the two stared at each other. It took Peyton a moment before she remembered to move aside to let Caleb in. He walked right in, hands tucked in his pockets and continued until he stood in the center of the room.

While he had been walking, Peyton had closed the door quietly and locked it without much thought. When she turned back around, Caleb stood there looking at her, concern and care shone through his eyes

"Are you okay?' His voice came out quietly but she could hear him perfectly. She swallowed in her throat as nerves jumbled in her belly. It was now or never, now or never. 'I got your text. Is everything okay? Are you..." Caleb didn't finish his sentence. He never got the chance, because as Caleb was talking, Peyton walked right up to him, put her arms around his torso and kissed him with everything she had.

Caleb's hands were stuck in his pockets as he was shocked by Peyton's kiss. It took his body a few moments to respond to her touch. His hands came out of his pockets and went to her slender hips and his mouth pressed against hers. For a moment, he was lost in her touch, but then remembered where he was and quickly pulled away from her.

"Wait wait wait...' Caleb put a bit of space between the two of them. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her straight in the eye. 'Peyton, baby, whats going on?" He saw her take a deep breath and tremble under his fingers, but her eyes never lost contact with his.

"I'm scared. Caleb, I'm scared. I'm anxious, tired, scared, and I can't do it anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore.' Her body moved closer to his, and her hands gripped firmly on his sides, making him feel her need for him. The look in her eyes told him that she was real and serious, and he wanted to be there for her, because in truth, he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. 'I don't want to be alone Caleb. Not now. Not ever."

That was all she needed to say. In an instant, his lips crashed on hers, kissing her with every ounce of strength he had. Caleb's hands were cupping her face as hers were encircling his waist. They kissed with passion and need, clinging onto each other and pulling strength from the other.

The kiss went deeper and deeper. Slowly and timidly, Peyton reached her hands up and began to unbutton Caleb's shirt. She got a few buttons though her hands were shaking. Peyton knew what she wanted and this was it, but she was still nervous.

Again, Caleb pulled away and looked her in the eye. Before he could even say a word, Peyton took her finger and pressed it up against his lips, hushing his words before he could even get a word out. She pulled his shirt down over his arms and kissed him again.

"I need you Caleb. I want you. Please?" Her voice whispered into his ear as she pulled his white undershirt up and over his head, sliding his arms out of it until he stood, shirtless in front of her. Her hands took their time skimming his torso, his six pack and hard muscles that made up his body. He trembled at her touch, but enjoyed her wandering hands.

Caleb suddenly ceased their kiss and slowly walked around until he stood behind her. Reaching his arms and hands over her shoulders, he slowly unzipped the red hoodie until it was unattached. Taking each side of the jacket, he pulled it down over her shoulders and slid them off her arms, tossing it aside once it was off. His lips then went to work teasing and nipping at her neck, making her sigh out little moans of pure pleasure. Never had she been touched like this, and now she was certain she could never feel anything better.

Unable to take it anymore Peyton whirled around and took Caleb by surprise when she forced her lips upon his and kissed him with everything she had. Their kissing went from being tender to pure passion. He backed her up to the edge of the bed, and she then dropped onto the bed when the back of her knees hit the surface.

The fierce passion stopped and the kisses slowly turned to those of love. Caleb bent down and captured her lips with his. Though she pressed against his, needing the fast taste of him, he went slow, taking his time as he captured her lips, making her whimper. He smiled at that, knowing he made that sound come out of her perfect mouth.

It took him a moment to finally realize what the hell he was doing, and the very thought made him pull away.

"Peyton...what are we doing?" His voice was husky and nearly out of breath from her sweet kisses.

"I would have thought it was obvious." The puzzled look on his face was there while she looked him dead in the eye with a serious expression. For the first time she knew what she wanted and in this moment, she wanted it more than anything.

"Caleb, I'm scared. Everything thats happening, everything that's going on, I have no control. I have no control over anything. I'm helpless.' Her body took a deep breath and she looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden. 'I care about you Caleb. I know I've been a brat, but I do. This, everything you make me feel, it's one of the only things thats keeping me going right now. I'm taking control of this."

"Yea, okay, but we don't need to do...this for control. You don't need to prove anything to me. We don't have to do this."

"I know. But, I want to. I want you. I...I love you." Her words made Caleb smile. Those were the three little words he had been dying to hear since she had come back into his life. He leaned down, cupping her face, touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you too. I love you." He kissed her softly, pushing her back onto the bed into a sitting position while he knelt onto the floor in front of her, never once breaking their kiss.

Slowly and with perfect practice Caleb reached down to the bottom of her cami and touched her soft skin. Caleb pulled the cami over her head, leaving her naked chest exposed. Peyton's hands immediately went to cover her breasts when he pulled away to look down at her.

"Don't hide from me baby girl.' He smiled down at her gently, relieving her embarrassed red cheeks to turn them a nice rosy pink. His soft hands pulled her hands down to her sides and she let him, leaving herself vulnerable to him. It scared her but his tender gaze relaxed her and she let him look, let him admire her naked body. 'You're beautiful." He smiled and then leaned in to kiss her.

Caleb kissed his way slowly up her delicate body, making her shudder as under his touch. His caresses were new and exciting, and she could barely hold in the moan that was dying to escape past her locked lips.

Peyton sat up abruptly, wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and kissed his deeply. His hands went to work on her jeans, unbuttoning them softly but with an expert touch. He slowly undid the button and unzipped them, taking his time while pulling the loose fabric from her thighs. He tossed the jeans aside when he was done which sent Peyton to work on undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

Soon they were both nearly bare. Caleb was in his red cotton boxers and Peyton was in her white boy-short panties. She was lying flat on her back and Caleb hovered over her, kissing her skin everywhere. Her body was on fire, every cell coming to life as he touched her.

It suddenly dawned on her what she was about to do. She'd never been this naked in front of anyone before, let alone a boy. Peyton was oddly comfortable with his touch, and she loved how much she trusted him. But, the thought of sex still scared her. She was a virgin, and from what she had heard from her friends, the first time always hurt a bit. Nerves were coursing through her body and she felt shaky. Despite trying to internalize it all, Caleb noticed and suddenly stopped his assault on her body. He looked down at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No!' Her voice was quick to answer. She felt flushed with embarrassment, but she wanted this. Even though she was nervous, she wanted this. She looked at the man she loved in the eye and attempted to explain her thoughts to him. 'I know... I know you've done this before, right?"

"Yea.' He suddenly felt guilty, guilty that he hadn't waited for the love of his life to partake in this moment. 'But, it was a long long time ago. And this is different..."

"I know.' She smiled at his panic. 'To be honest, I'm kind of glad that you have, 'cause I sure as hell have no clue as to what I'm doing. I've never done this before." She gulped down a breath of fear and looked at him while he smiled down on her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He knew she was nervous, and all he wanted to do is sooth her nerves. But, at the same time, he wanted to love her, every bit of her. He wanted to prove to Peyton how much she meant to him, and he'd do anything she asked because he loved her.

"Yes.' She smiled through her trembling lips and leaned up to give Caleb a gentle kiss. 'I want this Caleb. I want this because I love you."

"And I love you baby girl. So much." He kissed her deeply and with everything he had. As his tongue massaged hers, his right hand slipped between them and tugged at her panties. Before she even knew what was going on, they were off, and she was completely vulnerable to him.

Even though his fingers were a little cold, his touch made her heart race. His fingers stroked and caressed her most private of parts. Caleb's kisses on her lips were enough to send her into ecstasy, but his touch sent her into another world. She began to pant against his lips, moaning into his tongue as he slipped one finger into her small wet body. Sheer pleasure raced through her, and she didn't know anything could feel better than this.

Caleb made a comment, mentioning the word "tight" and "good", but Peyton was too caught up in her own world to acknowledge what he was saying. Caleb slipped a second finger into her, and though at first it was uncomfortable, it quickly became wonderful. His fingers smoothly pumped in and out of her core, slowly, making her whimper even more at his speed. Even thought another finger added was hard at first, her body adjusted and she felt nothing but pleasure under his touch.

Caleb watched her moan and wither as he sent her nearly over the moon. The sheer look of happiness on her face was enough to get him hard, and he was eager to have her. Though he had three of his slender yet firm fingers in her, he knew it would still be a challenge to fit himself inside of her. But his body was ready and desperate to be sheathed inside of Peyton.

"Please." The word came as a whisper from her lips, and Caleb almost lost it then and there. Without a moments hesitation Caleb removed his boxers as Peyton took a deep breath and situated herself comfortably on her back. Caleb settled himself between her legs, sending the nerves he had worked to make disappear right back to the front of her mind.

Looking down, Caleb was big and she was uncertain she'd be able to accommodate his size into her body. It had been hard enough to fit three of his fingers inside her, and this presented a little bit more of a challenge, but she was ready to accept it.

Caleb leaned down and gently kissed her lips. The kiss turned into an open mouthed kiss but it remained tender and sweet. Peyton sucked on Caleb's lips, forcing the kiss to become passionate and deep. She was so distracted by the heat of his mouth that she was shocked to feel his hard member slide inside of her. It was uncomfortable, her body trying to fit the sheer size of him inside of her. He slid inside of her until it seemed he couldn't go any farther. Peyton felt twinges of pain, her body feeling too stretched out for its own good. Caleb waited as she adjusted to him, continuing to kiss her sweet mouth as she panted and moaned inside of his.

After a few moments Caleb couldn't wait anymore, so he gently pulled his shaft nearly out of her, spreading her legs a little further apart, and then moved back inside. Her body gasped as he moved slowly, settling into a rhythm that turned the uncomfortable pain Peyton was feeling into an explosion of wonder. Without even realizing it she began to rock her body against Caleb's, moving to meet his every thrust. They moved together, doing the classic dance of bodies that had been done a million times since the very beginning of life.

Just when Peyton was certain it couldn't get any better, Caleb had her moving to hit her peak. She soared up, flying high into the sky with her lover by her side. They reached heaven and nearly cried out from happiness.

Caleb kissed her sweet lips as they came down. Both were panting, short of breath as they set their bodies to relax against each other. Peyton sighed as Caleb pulled himself out from her core and rolled off from her to lie beside her warm body.

He reached over, sliding his arm underneath her neck to cradle the back of her head and used his other arms to wrap her body next to his. Peyton was more than happy to oblige him, and laid her body on top of his, cuddling into his side. Caleb kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, joining her only moments later. They rested in sleep, all their problems and worries to come were far from their minds as they dreamed together.

**0o0**

**Hey guys! I hope this was an okay chapter. I know it's a bit... well graphic, but I've never been a shy one and I like a challenge! Hopefully no one is offended or disturbed. Please let me know what you think... even if it isn't good things. I'm thinking four more chapters until the end, so I figured it was about time that Peyton and Caleb get together. Please let me know what you think!**

**xoxox Ashleigh**


	22. Chapter 22: The Secret is Out

Chapter 22: The Secret is Out

When Peyton woke up she was safely tucked into into Caleb's arms. She blinked her pretty green eyes a few times before lifting her chin up and resting it on his broad chest. She looked up at him to see him still sleeping, though he had a smile on his face. Peyton went back to resting the side of her head on his chest, bringing her hand up to draw little circles on the tan skin beneath her.

"That tickles.' His voice rumbled his body, moving her head against his chest. She turned to look at him and saw his chocolate eyes grinning down at her. His hand came up to brush back her orange hair from her stunning face. 'Good morning."

"Good morning." There was something so right about waking up with Caleb, and Peyton was certain she could never go back to the way it was before.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm great.' She leaned up and kissed his soft lips in delicate kiss which he returned. 'Perfect. This is perfect."

"Yea. It is.' He gave her another kiss, making it deeper this time by slipping his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated by returning his kiss, massaging his tongue as they kissed. When he pulled away, his smile may have reached his ears on each side of his face because he couldn't ever remember being happier than at this moment. 'You're perfect."

"And you're cheesy."

"Yea, but you love me."

"Hmmm,' She pretended to think for a moment which turned into a fit of giggles when Caleb started tickling her under the covers. She laughed so hard until she had no breath. 'I love you! I love you!" He stopped once the words were out of her mouth and he took the opportunity to seize her mouth with his.

Once they were done kissing they cuddled for a bit, and Peyton thought how strange they must have looked; a tan fit dark haired boy cuddled up with a small pale orange haired girl whom he had wrapped up in his arms.

For the entire night, the outside world had been absent from their minds. Not once had thoughts of Andrew or danger or threats clouded their thoughts. Their only thoughts were on each other and the feelings they had. But now, lying there in silence wrapped in each others arms, reality was settling in and ideas of what was outside Peyton's locked door was knocking, ready to ruin the moment.

"I'm scared Caleb."

"I know baby girl. But everything's going to be okay.' He pulled her close and kissed her forehead tenderly. 'I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? I promise."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep.' Her voice barely came out as a whisper. She sighed heavily, and underneath her head, she felt Caleb's chest start to move, ready to retaliate against her words, and she decided to act quickly to hush his words. 'Can we talk about something else?"

Now it was Caleb's turn to sigh. All he wanted was for Peyton to believe him, but he realized it might take a while for her to trust him completely. And after what they had done the previous night, well, it was more than he could ask for now.

"Sure baby girl.' He gave in to her demand and waited for his girl to bring up the new topic. Suddenly, Caleb smiled, remembering that he had a question he wanted to ask her. 'Peyton?"

"Hmmm?"

"Go to prom with me?" His question made him smile, but it got even bigger when the orange haired girl sat up, holding the sheet against her naked body as she leaned on her hand to look at the grinning boy below her. All that hair fell into her face, which the dark brunette male was more than happy to sweep away gently behind her tiny ears. She looked shocked for a moment and then her face turned into a curious expression.

"Prom? Me?' Caleb just nodded his head in response, still playing with the flamed straight hair that surrounded her pale face. She smiled at the gesture, leaning down to kiss his lips delicately, but then she looked at him and gave a tight little smile. 'I dunno Caleb... Prom? It's not really my thing..."

"Well, it's not really my thing either."

"Sure it is.' She grinned down at the smiling boy, unsure of exactly what he was meaning. 'You're Caleb Danvers."

"Yes, yes I am.' He grinned even more, putting out his hand to shake hers. 'And you must be Peyton Parry. Pleasure to meet you, beautiful." He took her hand and kissed the skin on her knuckles."

"Stop it you jerk.' She giggled, pulled her hand out of his grasp, and gave him a gentle shove. He reached down and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers as he leaned back against the pillows with Peyton leaning over him. 'You know what I mean, Cal. You're you, one of the sons of Ipswich. Popular, smart, gorgeous..."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" He grinned and leaned up to kiss her again, but she turned her head, so all he did was graze her cheek.

"Shut up. You're just the king of the school, and I'm just... not that kind of girl."

"Well, to be honest baby girl, I'm not all I'm cracked up to be.' She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him, to which he replied by explaining his feelings. 'I hate the attention Peyton, all those folks looking at me. I mean, I just do my own thing and people seem to watch me, all the time. I don't want to be Mr. Popular. It's Reid's thing, not mine.' He sighed and took another deep breath, pretending to look completely disappointed. 'Well baby, if you don't want to go, we can always stay here and do something else. Grab takeout and movie... whatever you'd like."

Peyton couldn't help but look down at the broken hearted boy, sighed, and felt herself cave in to his charms.

"Well, prom isn't my thing. But, if you really want to go..." She was rewarded with his world famous grin as he turned her on her back while tickling her silly. She was begging for him to stop, but he knew she was having just as much fun as he was.

When he finally stopped, Caleb leaned down to kiss her, and that gentle sweet kiss turned into a deep passionate embrace. Her lips were nearly swollen by the end of it, and when they pulled away, he was equally as red as Peyton was. He smiled down at her as she glowed from happiness.

"So when is this prom?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't even have anything! No dress, no nothing!" She sat up, completely worried about having agreed to attend an event she wasn't even prepared for. Caleb kissed her swollen lips to silence her worries.

"You could wear a brown bag if you wanted, and I'd still have the most beautiful date there."

"Cheesy."

"Awww. You like it. You know you do!' She couldn't help but smile and kiss his lips tenderly. The goofy kiss turned heated and then simmered down to a tender romantic kiss. He gave her nose a small eskimo wiggle once they slowly broke apart, and with a serious expression, he looked deep into the eyes of the girl he loved. 'Go to prom with me."

It came out as a husky whisper to which Peyton responded to with a quick nod before she started kissing his delicate face again. It started a make out session that was deep, and led to the actions of the night before. Their bodies moved together, connecting in every which way possible, trying to become one with the other. Limbs, fingers, mouths, legs, their bodies intertwined and both were certain they had reached heaven.

When Caleb pulled away from her and looked down at her face, he couldn't help but sigh as he swept her perfect hair back. She was beyond beautiful and to have her there in his arms made his life more amazing then he ever thought could be. Stars shined in her eyes when she looked at him, and he knew that the look he gave her was equally, if not more intense.

They laid there, cuddling up against each others warm bodies, lost in their own thoughts. Caleb stoked her arm, the one that was resting lightly across his middle and then slid to caress her smooth and creamy silky back. His other hand was stroking her hair. Who knows how long they laid there, wrapped up in their own world. It was a knock on the heavy wooden front door that ripped them out of their own world.

"Peyton? Caleb?" The couple bolted out of each other's arms and Caleb rushed to put his clothes on. Peyton went slower because once she got up she started feeling sore, but once she was up, she slipped on a robe, and walked to the door. Before she opened the door, Peyton turned to see Caleb smoothing out his shirt, trying to make sure he looked presentable before she opened her bedroom door. Once she received the nod from Caleb letting her know he was ready, Peyton slowly opened the door, peering out into the hallway to see who was there.

"Morning." Reid stood there in sweatpants and a white wife-beater, his hair messy. He had clearly just gotten out of bed and was barely alert. Knowing it was Reid and not her cousin, she opened the door a bit wider, unknowing that it gave him a better view of the room, and of Caleb still looking a bit disheveled himself.

Reid stared at Caleb, watching as his best friend shifted from his feet and avoided looking into the blonde's blue eyes. His gaze quickly shifted back to Peyton and took the sight of her in. She stood there in a kimono looking robe, her hair was wild but in a sexy way, and she too was avoiding Reid's look by fidgeting with the door that she still held open.

Quickly he looked back to Caleb and then back to Peyton. His eyes flashed back and forth between the two of them before the light switch went off in Reid's head. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he opened his shocked mouth to scream something.

"Holy shi...' Reid was cut off as Peyton reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the room where Caleb quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and motioned for him to be quiet. But in what universe did Caleb actually think it could keep Reid from talking? 'Holy shit!" His voice was practically yelling. Both Peyton and Caleb shushed him, to which he immediately was silenced by Caleb's hand that quickly covered his friends mouth, though his eyes were still wide and round.

"Reid...' Peyton was trying to be calm, though her face was flushed in embarrassment. 'Please keep your voice down!" Her voice was a hurried whisper, and Reid immediately nodded his head at her words. At this, Caleb decided it would be alright for him to release his grip on Reid's face.

"You guys! You two did it! You did it! You slept together" His voice was a whispered scream that was much better than his previous yelling. Peyton's face resembled a very ripe tomato and Caleb looked proud yet a little awkward at the accusation. After the words left his mouth, Reid looked at the two of them and started to giggle. "You slept together! Oh man... Pogue is gonna kill you!"

Clearly this is something that Peyton had not thought of as she turned to look at Caleb in nervousness and worry. What would Pogue say when he found out that she had slept with his best friend? Her mind raced at a thousand miles per hour but was released from speedway when a loud smack echoed through the room.

"Ouch! Owww! What the fuck Cal?" Reid was holding the back of his head, rubbing it to relieve the pain. Caleb, the culprit of the crime looked at Reid and was determined to make sure the truth wasn't revealed.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this Reid, right?" Peyton was worried. She wanted to tell them, but she wanted to be the one to tell Pogue. As Caleb continued to stare Reid down, his glare was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to reveal a fully dressed though not completely awake Tyler.

"Is everything okay in here?' Tyler poked in and then shut the door behind him once he was already in the room. He looked confusedly around at the three other room occupants who all looked sheepishly except for Reid. 'I heard Reid scream like a girl. What happened?"

"Well you would have screamed too if Cal had smacked you upside the head for mentioning how Pogue's gonna kill Caleb for sleeping with Peyton.' After the words flooded out of his mouth, Reid smacked his hand to his oh shaped mouth, realizing he had just spilled the secret he wasn't meant to share.

"Great. Just great." Muttering the words, Caleb's hands went to rub his tense neck as he turned to wander in a circle, unsure of what to do. Peyton stood there uncomfortably with her arms crossed over her chest and one hand being chewed upon by her nervous mouth.

"You two slept together?' Tyler's voice was dull and emotionless, as though he were stating a fact rather then asking a question. His face was expressionless for a moment, which made both Peyton and Caleb worry even more about his reaction. Suddenly, his broke out into a huge grin and laughed a bit. 'It's about time!"

Tyler reached over and gave Caleb a fist bumped that Reid tried to get in on but was ultimately ignored by Caleb. Tyler moved to hug Peyton who awkwardly hugged him back, somewhat shocked by the reaction of the boys around her. The guys were laughing and she was giggling, still just astounded by the situation before her.

"Hey? What's going on?" A voice came from the doorway that caused the four to stop their laughter. Pogue stood there, looking immensely confused, wanting to know what was so funny. Peyton blushed fiercely as her cousin entered the room with his hands folded over his chest, looking around to each of the people in the room.

"Baby girl and Caleb finally..." Luckily, Reid's words were cut off by Tyler slapping his hand over his mouth. Too bad it was enough for Pogue to figure out what had happened. He wasn't dumb, he knew what they were doing when Caleb never came back downstairs last night, and truthfully, he was happy for his cousin and brother. They deserved to be happy together, but this wasn't something he really wanted to put a lot of thought into.

"Listen, Pogue, I..." Caleb started to speak when Pogue put a hand up and silenced his best friend.

"Save it Cal. I'm happy for you guys and Reid's right, it's about time you two finally got together. But, if its alright with you, I'd rather not hear the nitty details.' With that, he smirked at Caleb and his blushing cousin, whose face was rapidly growing redder and redder by the second. 'Did you ask about the dance?' Caleb responded with a nod to which Peyton looked up and smiled at him, excited for a night of dancing with him. 'Awesome. Now I just came up here to tell you that brunch is ready and Mom wants us all downstairs."

"BRUNCH!" Reid could barely contain himself as he ran out the door with Tyler right on his heels. Brunch was a luxury in the Parry household to which the kids looked forward too since it was so delicious.

"God, I'm hungry.' Peyton's stomach growled with anger, the best inside needed to be fed. She started for the bathroom door to slip some clothes on under her robe. She left the two boys outside in her room just staring at each other. She walked briskly to her bedroom door when she was done, but stopped to give Pogue a big hug. 'Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Love you baby girl." His words tickled her ear as they came out with his warm breath.

"Love you more." Once released she walked to the door and down the stairs for a feast, leaving the two boys to talk.

"So." Caleb looked sheepish as he tucked his hands into his jean pockets, waiting for Pogue to say whatever he needed to say.

"So.' Pogue was enjoying watching Caleb squirm under his gaze. Rarely was their fearless leader frazzled, so it was entertaining to watch him suffer a bit. Folding his arms over his broad chest, he walked over to Caleb and looked him dead straight in the eye. 'You break her heart, I'll break you, Caleb. You know I will."

"I know. But, Pogue, I promise you, I'm never gonna hurt her. I love her man.' Caleb was unable to put his feelings into words, especially because this was a weird moment between the two. Though he expected it would have to happen eventually, he didn't think it would be the morning after the best night of his life. 'You don't even need to say it."

"I know I don't.' Pogue gave Caleb a huge smirk as he clapped him on the back. 'I've just always wanted to say that!" Both boys laughed at Pogue's confession as they walked out of the room and down the stairs with their arms slung over each others shoulders down to brunch.

o0o

When Peyton had told Beatrice about attending the prom, she had been very concerned and worried. She didn't want Peyton going out to the prom, especially with all that had been happening. It was bad enough that she attended school everyday, but since the teachers had been warned and it was broad daylight, it seemed to be okay. But at a dance, in a dark ballroom at the school? This made Beatrice worry even more.

She would have said no, but Peyton assured her she wouldn't leave Caleb's side, and the excitement that Peyton was showing about the dance was so touching to Beatrice, she couldn't bring herself to dissuade her niece from going. The girl had already been through so much, and they boys would be there to protect her, so why not. Beatrice did insist upon warning the teachers yet again for her safety and upon driving the kids to and from the dance. At this time the five were willing to agree just to get to go to the biggest social event of the year.

"Oh, and your father and I will be chaperoning the dance."

"Fine, mom. But no comments or suggestions on who we should dance with."

"But sweetie, there are so many nice girls..."

"Beatrice, darling, let the boys be.' Wayne called from the living room where he sat reading his paper. The kids were all in the dining room eating as Beatrice sat there and laid out the rules. 'Besides, I doubt Pogue will be dancing with anyone but Kate. Is she coming back for the dance son?"

"Maybe. Depends on her schedule." He looked glum about the scenario, which made Peyton hope that Kate could leave Boston for the weekend to come to the dance. Despite the complaints and mean things she had heard about her from Tyler and Reid, she still wanted to meet the girl her cousin was so devoted to.

"Well then, now that that's all settled. Peyton, dear, we need to go get you a dress!" Beatrice was clearly very excited about getting her niece ready for the event. She had always wanted a girl of her own, though she loved her son with all her heart. The look on Peyton's face screamed that she wasn't looking forward to shopping, but the encouraging hand squeeze she got from Caleb made her put a small smile on her face.

Once breakfast was cleared and done, the entire Parry family went out to the mall to find Peyton a dress and Pogue a tux. Though Tyler, Reid, and Caleb had wanted to come, they understood that this was a family event that Wayne and Beatrice wanted to have, so they went back to their own houses in order to get a good nights rest and prepare for the next days festivities.

o0o

"We're never going to find anything."

"Nonsense. We'll find the perfect dress."

Beatrice and Peyton had been combing through the racks of the evening attire section of a fancy store for the 45 minutes. They had first gone to get Pogue a tux, which only took a few moments before the girls left to do some shopping on their own.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Peyton was beginning to lose all hope. She didn't like anything that had been pulled for her. She wanted something original, something that reflected her, and now she doubted she'd ever find it. The rest of the family understood what she had wanted, and as soon as Pogue and Wayne had met up with them in the dress section, they too started to help look. Beatrice saw the look of defeat on her niece's face.

"Don't worry hunny, we'll find something." But, even she too was losing faith.

"Already did." The voice came from behind the women, and when they turned, they saw a smug Pogue and Wayne standing there, holding up what Peyton would call the perfect dress.

It was black, short, and completely something Peyton would have picked out for herself. By Betsey Johnson, the dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of the dress sparkled with a soft silky material. It wasn't a rhinestone sparkle, but more of a subtle shine, as though the material was reflecting the light from the room out to others. The bottom of the dress was made up of three layers,ruffles of skirts you might call them that ended perhaps an few inches above the knee. They were tiered and made of an ebony black silk. They material fell straight rather then form a hoop circle with tule. There was no tule. It was simple, black, and edgy. She couldn't have picked out a finer piece.

"Try it on." She didn't need to be told twice by her aunt. After running into the dressing room and slipping off her own clothes, Peyton emerged from the enclosed room in the dress. It was made for her small body, fitting her perfectly and making her look sweet and formal at the same time. Her pale skin looked even whiter against the black material, and her orange colored hair suited her. It was the perfect look for her.

"That's the one.' Beatrice smiled and hugged her husband as they stood there watching their niece smile in her dress. 'No doubt about it. That's the dress."

"Wow. You look beautiful!" A saleswoman in a red suit came over and exclaimed when she saw Peyton turn from the mirror to face her.

"Yes she does.' Wayne smiled and then handed the woman his platinum card which made Peyton blush with embarrassment and gratitude for her uncle's generosity. He turned back to his niece still smiling at the ability to make her happy. 'All you need is some shoes, a good looking date and you're good to go kiddo."

"I have some shoes already.' Peyton giggles, knowing exactly what she would wear. Pogue's giggles chimed in with hers as he was able to nearly read his cousin's mind. Quietly, she stopped laughing and turned away from her reflection in the mirror and walked over to hug her uncle tightly. 'Thank you." She whispered in his ear as tears welled in her eyes.

Beatrice watched as her husband returned her embrace, and she smiled at the touching moment before her. Pogue walked behind his mother and hugged her around the shoulders from behind.

When they broke apart, the family smiled. Peyton quickly changed and the group walked out of the store with two garment bags, ready to go for a magical evening the following day.

0o0

Peyton spent all day getting ready. A long luxurious bubble bath started the day, followed by a manicure and pedicure done by her aunt. The polish was called seductress, a deep plum color that radiated against her white skin.

After a relaxing few hours of reading, playing the piano, and writing new music, Peyton finally sat down at the vanity and did her hair. Sweeping her bangs to the side of her face, she parted her hair on the side and french braided the heavier side, pinning it underneath her hair at the nape of her neck. She allowed the bangs to sweep over and frame both sides of her face as she put on makeup.

Not much was needed, but Peyton did enjoy dressing up just a little bit. A moisturizer for her face followed by a coat of mascara and a dab of cherry chap stick to complete the look was all it took to make her appreciate her looks. There was no need for concealer, foundation, or blush. Her face was already red enough from excitement and nerves.

Her hands were shaking a bit as Beatrice helped her put on her dress and zip up the back. As they were finishing the doorbell rang, sending Beatrice downstairs and leaving Peyton alone to finish off her outfit. A pair of gold star earring studs with small diamonds inside slipped into her pierced ears, and once she slipped on her shoes, she was ready to go.

At the top of the stairs Peyton could hear the group of people talking downstairs. She recognized the voices of the boys and her aunt and uncle from the library. Carefully she walked down the staircase with her hand on the rail and slowly entered the large library that the voices were coming from. She felt her heart beating, and her thoughts were focused solely on Caleb and wanting to impress the boy she loved.

0o0

Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue had all gotten ready at Reid's house which was next door to the Parry Manor. Reid was wearing a tux, a little more formal than the occasion allowed, but he claimed being James Bond was so in right now.

Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb were all in nice suits. Tyler and Pogue were in black suits with crisp white button down shirts under their jackets, and white baby boy had a red tie on, Pogue wore his shirt open. Caleb too was in a black suit and white shirt, but he wore a thin black tie around his neck, and he looked very handsome according to Beatrice and Wayne. As much as he valued their opinions, all he wanted was to look good for Peyton, his girl.

The group was laughing at Reid's ridiculous Bond impression when Peyton was standing in the doorway. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid had their backs to the doors, but Tyler, Wayne and Beatrice had a clear view of her entrance.

"Wow." Tyler breathed out, looking awed at Peyton. The same look was embedded on Wayne and Beatrice's faces as they stared at their niece. She was beautiful and looked like the picture of happiness. All three boys turned around and were too in awe of Peyton, but none so much as Caleb.

Caleb drank the sight of his love in. Starting with her dress, he saw how perfectly it curved with her body. It was simple and understated, not taking away any of her beauty. Her pale arms were strong and smooth, just like the small legs that peaked out from under the skirt of the dress. He took in her beautiful white smooth legs, her calf muscles were defined and slimmed into perfectly angular ankles. He couldn't help but smile at the black converse that were on her feet where traditionally a pair of strappy heels should have been.

Looking back up at her dress, he admired the heart-shaped neckline and how it emphasized her small chest. she had en elegant bare neck that was smooth and creamy white. Her face was stunning, as usual. She had wonderful full lips, a natural pink color that stood out next to her dark black lashes. Her hair was perfectly braided across her head and the bangs hung, perfectly framing her face. She was a vision of pure beauty, and knowing that she was his made a grin creep upon his face.

Caleb walked forward up to the blushing girl before him. He didn't get a corsage or anything, knowing she'd find it too cheesy and ridiculous. Instead he took her face in both of his hands, gently cupping her perfect face. He leaned in and kissed her soft delicate lips in an intense kiss. When he finally pulled away, he leaned into embrace her, whispering in her ear.

"Your beautiful, baby girl."

It was all she needed to hear in order to put a smile on her delicate face. They broke apart when Reid started hooting and laughing at their intimate moment. Pogue laughed along with Tyler when Peyton's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Alright alright.' When Wayne started laughing along, Beatrice noticed it was time to end the little laughter at Peyton's expense. 'Enough teasing, boys. Let's get going. We don't want to be late."

Peyton then noticed that her aunt and uncle too were dressed for the dance and realized she might have been holding everyone up. Caleb took her small hand into his much larger one and followed the rest of the group out to the limo that Wayne had rented just for the special event.

"Whatcha lookin' at baby girl?" Reid looked back at his best friend looking in awe of the black beast waiting to be filled in front of them. Everyone looked back to see the look on her face. She just giggled and blushed red.

"I've just... I've never been in a limo before." Her comment made Caleb smile down at her.

"Well, tonight's your night."

The long black limo seemed to take up the entire front of the round about drive way. Peyton looked in awe as they all climbed into the limo, one right after the other. When they were all seated inside the car, silence enveloped the ride as they situated themselves. The car started and they were off to the dance.

**0o0**

**I am so sorry for being so late with this email! Real life has captured and kept me as it's prisoner. I have finally been released as I just finished my rough draft of my thesis. So dear readers, I do promise quicker updates and a smooth end to this story as soon as possible. Please review so I know what you think. I know it's a lot to ask for, especially after I've been so late with the updates, but it would mean so much to if you could do it! Please please read and review! I'll update soon. Thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23: Fear

Chapter 23: Fear

When they arrived at the dance, Caleb helped Peyton out of the limo like a gentleman. The group piled out of the car and out towards the great hall of Spencer. They reached the wide double doors that led to the bright lights in the hall. Music echoed out from the room as streamers, the clacking of heels, and a band played.

After walking into the room, Beatrice and Wayne walked off to report to the headmaster as the five kids wandered around the room. Reid was scoping out all the girls who looked back at him in desperation, hoping that he would be willing to dance with them. Knowing what they were thinking put a smirk on his face, one that Tyler had to nudge him to erase the look he wore.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler finally gave in and shared a few dances with some of their female classmates while Peyton danced gracefully in the arms of her boyfriend. Fast, slow, the room was filled with dancers all looking to have a great time.

To her own surprise, Peyton was having quite an amazing time. She was laughing, dancing the night away. She even tried the punch, which after a quick sip told her it was spiked with a strong serving of vodka. She nearly choked on the flavor that burned her throat and mouth and when she had no choice but to spit it out into the cup Caleb had previously handed to her. Once it was out of her mouth, she giggled, amused by the irony of a bunch of spiked punch that was stuck in the bowl on the serving table of the dance. Caleb couldn't help but laugh either at the look that occupied her face.

"Ugh! That was disgusting!"

"So I guess drinking isn't something you're going to be wanting to do in the near future?" Caleb had a small smirk, sort of laughing that one of the major hobbies of the student body at Spencer Academy.

"I don't think so.' She gagged a few times, not really liking the flavor that resided in her mouth. It was a gross flavor and continued to burn even after the liquid was long out of her mouth. 'Caleb, I need to get some water... I need to get this taste out of my mouth! I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay.' Caleb took her soft white hand into his and took the lead walking her out of the crowded dance floor and into the hallway. There were only a few people in the hallway, including a few couples flirting up against the lockers and a small group of girls that were trying to comfort a fellow girlfriend who was crying a bit. Dance drama was always to be found in the hallways of the school. He led her to the bathroom at the farthest end of the hallway, it was clear of most of the occupants. He stood next to the bathroom and relinquished her hand. 'I'll wait right here baby girl."

"Okay.' She leaned in a placed a gentle and chaste kiss on his soft pink lips. 'I'll only be a minute." With that, she turned and walked away from him and into the door, leaving Caleb with his back to her.

When she walked into the room, she shut the door behind her but the loud bang of the door made her whip her head behind her. Peyton turned around and into something hard. She looked up, but all she saw was a white cloth being pushed against her face, and then blackness surrounded her.

0o0

Caleb stood in the hall, waiting patiently for his love to come out of the bathroom. It had been five minutes, and there still was no sign of her. He began to pace around in front of the door.

"Hiya stranger." When Caleb turned around to see Kira in a short lavender dress with a slit up the side that nearly hit her hip. Her red curls were alluring, in tight ringlets that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She looked lovely, and if it wasn't for her bitchy personality, Caleb might have been willing to compliment her (might being the operative word). But, she was no where near as beautiful as his baby girl.

She walked right up to him and began to caress his chest. Caleb's immediate reaction was to grab her hands and push them down to her sides.

"Leave me alone, Kira. I'm not in the mood."

"I could get you in the mood, Caleb." She started slithering against his chest, moving closer to him with her body, hoping to press against him.

"No thanks Kira. I already have a girl, so I'm not really interested in you. Period.' He pushed her hands off his body and took a step back from the vixen who was dying to get a piece of the golden boy of Ipswich.

"Oh c'mon Cal... you know you want me." She was trying her best to be seductive, but all it was doing was making Caleb cringe on the inside and it showed on his face.

"Seriously Kira? Again? Don't you realize it he doesn't want your skanky ass?" Reid sauntered down the hall, smirking at the scene before him. Caleb smiled at Reid's impeccable timing.

"You're one to talk, you man whore."

"Ooohhh. Nice comeback... Beat it Kira. No one wants you, except for maybe Abbott, and that's because I'm like, 99% positive he had a lobotomy as a kid, so why don't you run on back to him."

Looking offended and pissed, Kira gave them both the stink eye, then turned around on her heels and stamped back down the hall to the dance, leaving Caleb and Reid both smirking at the bitch. Reid walked up to Cal, with his arms folded over his strong chest and stood next to him as they watched her leave.

"Love to watch her go... but it ain't that bad to watch her leave.' He earned a punch in the shoulder for that stupid comment. Reid looked around and saw nothing much going on in the hallway, and then turned to look at his best friend. 'So, uh, whatcha doing out here? You know the dance is that way right?"

"Yea, I know Reid, you smart-ass. Just waiting for Peyton."

"Where she at? You guys have been gone for awhile"

"The bathroom.' Caleb turned around and looked at the bathroom door. He started to realize it had been quite some time since she had gone into the room. Peyton had said she'd only be a few minutes, so where was she. 'She's been in there for a while."

"Well, who knows what women do in there? I swear, they'd spend forever in there if they could."

"No, it's not like her." He looked at Reid with a worried glance, and then turned to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked tight. He tugged and pulled at the handle, but there was no moving a door that wouldn't budge. He turned back to Reid, knowing that something was wrong.

Using his gift, his eyes flashed black and the door snapped open. Caleb and Reid rushed in and looked around the restroom. Peyton was nowhere in sight. All that was left on the floor was a white handkerchief, and when Reid picked it up, he smelled the chloroform immediately.

"Chloroform.' Reid looked nervously up at Caleb. 'Somethings happened to Peyton, man."

"Go get Tyler and Pogue, Reid. Just go." Caleb's voice was filled with rage, and he nearly bit Reid's head off when he hesitated to follow his orders. His baby girl was gone, and he knew just who had taken her.

0o0

When Peyton started to come around, the first thing she noticed was the single light that was on in the middle of the room. It looked like she was stuck in the math room, and she was not alone.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Andrew's voice was joyful, and filled with pride. Clearly he was pleased with his kidnapping of the orange haired girl, who was suddenly very afraid for her life. He sat there on top of the professor's desk with a big, sharp, and long knife in his hand.

It took Peyton a moment to recognize where she was. Yes, it was the math room, and she sat in one of the individual student desk chairs with her hands tied rather loosely with rope in front on her lap, while her legs were tied at the ankles. Her head ached, throbbing against her temples. The room was dark, but there was light shining through the windows, just enough to see what was going on in the room. There was nothing except for her, Andrew, and the rest of the empty classroom.

At the sight of Andrew holding the long sharp knife, Peyton opened her mouth and was able to let out a half a second scream before Andrews cold heavy hand slammed over her mouth, silencing her from the cries of help she was trying to get out. The dance was on the far side of the building, and no one would be able to hear her from the math room, so really, there was no point in screaming, but she had to try.

"Don't go doing that Peyton.' He smiled, his grin was so close to her face and she could smell a light scent of whiskey on his breath. 'You'll ruin all my fun. Now promise you won't scream and I'll take my hand away.' Peyton had tears rolling down her face, and she nodded, desperate to get his dirty hand off her face. He grinned at her response and removed his hand. "Good girl."

Andrew turned around so his back was to her and walked over to the professor's desk. He reached into a black duffle bag he had sitting on the wooden table, and turned all his focus to digging around in it. Peyton started to struggle against the ropes in her lap. They were tight around her wrists, but loose enough that if she worked on it, she was positive she could slip her hands through. Nothing was making her get up and run as she knew she should because she was haunted by the idea that Andrew would turn and hack her to death with the knife he held.

"Why are you doing this?" She needed to ask the one question that was on her mind and hoped he would be honest with her. Her hope was that his answer would distract him long enough so that she could break free of her restraints and escape.

"Why? Why not?' His voice was stunted by his smile, an evil grin that made her worry. Maybe she didn't want to know the answer to this question, but it was too late to turn back now. His interest in answering her gave her hope that he would be too busy answering her to notice what she was doing. His back was to her as he fiddled around at the desk. 'Your mother, such a beautiful woman, was disobedient, rude, selfish, and too devoted to you. I wanted her for myself. She should have been mine, as you should have been. Pretty girl like you, I just can't let you get away."

As he spoke, she was working hard on ripping apart the ropes. She almost had it, especially with the time she was given since he took his time with his story. Peyton had finally made the rope loose enough to slip her wrists through. Without undoing the ropes completely, she leaned down by her feet and undid the ropes that bound her ankles together. Working quickly, she tried to undo the rope around her ankles, and was able to do so, though she kept it wrapped around without being tied to give the appearance that her ankled were still tied. She had a plan to escape, and was going to try her best to make it out.

"Andrew.' Her voice was shaky, scared that her plan to escape might not work. She didn't want to die, and she knew if he caught her she'd end up with a slit throat on the floor of the Spencer Academy math room. She didn't want to die; she'd just found happiness in Ipswich, in her friends, and in Caleb. She was beginning to live life again, and now it might all be lost. 'You're right."

"Excuse me?" Her words had caused him to turn around and look in the teary eyes of the scared girl that was before him. He looked at her like she was an alien, or like he was seeing her for the first time.

"You're right.' Peyton tried to find her voice, and it was stronger than she though it was, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. 'Mom didn't treat you right. I didn't treat you right. I am so sorry." The tears fell faster, causing Andrew to look at her with sympathy. He started to walk over to her, seeing her as a sweet and innocent little girl. He knelt down in front of her, leaving the knife that was clasped in his left hand across his lap, and his other hand came up to caress her face, roughly wiping the tears away though it was meant to be a sweet gesture. It hurt, but she endured it to execute her plan.

"Peyton, sweet girl." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the crown of her head, and then moved to her cheek. The stubble that lined his face was rough, and it scratched her soft face. She was waiting for the right moment, but it couldn't come soon enough, especially as the tears ran down her face.

After he took his time caressing her cheek and kissing her delicate face, he went in to kiss her delicate lips. The idea repulsed her, and when he was finally close enough, she swung her hands up and punched him square in the nose. Using her unbound feet, she swiftly kicked him between his legs where he was crouched down beside her . He fell over, howling in pain, and she took the opportunity to bolt to her feet and race to the classroom door.

Peyton didn't bother to look behind her as she ran out the door and into the abandoned hallway. She took off down the hall, trying to run in the direction of the dance, praying she could get the help she needed. Unfortunately, due to the tears that coated her face and the dark hallway she was in, she was disoriented and wasn't sure which direction she was going in. It didn't matter, she just ran straight ahead, away from the prison she had just been trapped in.

She hadn't made it completely down the hallway before she heard the sound of heavy steps racing behind her. When she turned around to look behind her, she saw Andrew darting towards her. Blood was gushing from his face and he was limping, but he was fast and was gaining on her with every second that passed. She choked on a sob and turned to run faster towards the double doors that were at the end of the hall.

Her body bursted through the doors and into the empty cafeteria. Running with all the speed that she had left in her, she raced from one end to the other, into the swinging doors that led into the kitchen. She raced around the metal island that was in the center behind the kitchen and hid behind it. She couldn't help the sobs that escaped her throat.

"Peyton? Oh, Peyton...' Andrew's voice echoed through the empty cafeteria, and she forced her hand over her mouth to keep her self quiet as to not give away her hiding spot. Her whole body was shaking in fear, and she felt her heart pulsating in her chest. 'Come out come out wherever you are sweetheart." His voice was taunting, filled with confidence that he would find her, knowing that she was crawling with fear. His voice was still coming from the outside room though it echoed in the kitchen.

Suddenly, the room became silent. She couldn't tell where he was anymore. The tears kept coming, and she turned her body to face the kitchen doors, though she remained crouched behind the metal island. Only seconds passed, but it felt like hours. The only sound that echoed in the room was her heart beating, and her fear escalated, not knowing of what was going to happen.

Without warning, there was a shadow that appeared over her, and Peyton suddenly felt she wasn't alone in the room. She was about to turn and scream when a hand shot out and covered her mouth, silencing her cry.

"Peyton!"

**0o0**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long. I'm at the end of my years at university and so much is going on! Please read and review... I promise a quicker update with the last two chapters should I get some reviews! Leave me a comment!**


	24. Chapter 24: The End of the Line

Chapter 24: The End of the Line

"Peyton!"

With the hand clamped over her mouth, Peyton's first instinct was to fight back. She began to flail her ams around, struggling to escape her captors grip. Another arm suddenly wrapped around her quivering waist and pulled her body back so her back was cradled in the mystery mans chest. She struggled, thrashing her body around, desperate to escape his grip.

"Shhh Peyton!.' A soft voice whispered in her ear, but she continued to flail. 'Baby girl... Peyton, its me."

The hushed whisper of his voice was suddenly familiar to her, and she stopped fighting Caleb's grip. She turned her tear streaked face towards his, still curling into his protective embrace. He leaned down and kissed her delicate lips softly once he removed his hand to wipe away the mascara that was smeared on her face. He held her tightly in his arms, simply thankful to be able to find her unharmed, well, for the most part.

"We're gonna get you out of here baby." His voice was firm, comforting.

"It's Andrew.' Her voice began to shake, and panic set in, knowing he was close to where they were. 'He's here! Caleb, he's coming." Her hurried whisper was filled with panic and fear.

"Shhhh baby girl. He's not gonna hurt you I promise. We just gotta figure a way out of here. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue went to get help... we should be okay."

"Caleb, I'm scared. He has a knife, and he wants us dead!"

The dark haired boy only heard half of what she was saying. He was too busy scanning the kitchen, looking for an exit. There was a back door, but it was on the other side of the room and from previous experience (thanks to Reid) he knew the door was locked tight. He also knew it led out to the hallway that led them to the pool, an area he knew better than anyone.

"We got to get out of here!" Her voice was filled with fear, and he hated hearing that tone come from her delicate lips.

"I'm working on it!"

"Clearly not hard enough.' The voice came from above the steel island, and the horrified look on Peyton's face when both she and Caleb turned to look at the person was completely the opposite of the grinning face of Andrew, who stood over them, knife in hand. Peyton and Caleb stood up slowly, the boy pushing her behind him. 'What do we have here?"

"The cops are on their way, and..."

"Doubtful. Highly doubtful, but thank you Mr. Danvers for trying to be heroic. It sure does look good on you." The smile that radiated off his devious face sent shivers down Peyton's spine. She was terrified, and felt Caleb push her to the side, though it didn't occur to her that he was edging her towards the exit door.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice came out as a bit of a shriek, but it couldn't be helped.

"Why not? I want you Peyton, I've wanted to since day one. Your mom was fun and all, but nothing could ever come close to the fiery and passionate beauty that you are, sweetheart.' He smiled, and leaned over the steel counter, so his face was close to hers though she did try to move back, but didn't make it very far. 'And I will have you baby, one way or another. I swore to myself I would have you... and guess what? Today's the day!"

He shouted the last words and reached out to grab her. She moved just in time, escaping his grasp, but wasn't able to move quick enough to avoid the knife in his hand. The blade swept over her forearm, creating a bloody gash near her shoulder. It made her cry out, but there was no time to think about the pain. Caleb pushed her back towards the exit, as he swung out and punched Andrew square in the jaw, knocking him down for a moment.

Peyton was already at the exit door trying to push it open. It was locked, as Caleb had predicted.

"Move!" Peyton did as she was told, leaving Caleb to open it. His eyes flashed black and the door quickly popped open. He pushed her through the door and raced down the hall as fast as they could. Only a few moments behind them large racing footsteps could be heard behind them. Caleb grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, slamming into the metal double doors that led to the pool.

The moment they made it through the door, Caleb looked for something to bar the door with. Peyton was looking around trying to help when she heard a giant crash come from behind her. When she turned around she saw Andrew and Caleb in a fist fight, one that the younger man was losing. She watched as Andrew's fist was rammed into Caleb's face over and over again, until the final hit sent him into the water of the pool.

Peyton screamed as she saw Caleb go under the water, and she watched as he didn't move to flip over on to his back. Fear circulated through her body, more so than when she was alone with Andrew. The thought of Caleb lying unconscious or even worse, dead, in the water scared her more than anything else.

She was about to jump in the water to rescue him when rough and strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, knocking her attacker flat on his back with her on top of him. She kicked and punched, and finally freed herself enough to crawl away, but just when she was crawling away Andrew grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her body across the tiles of the pool deck towards him. Her knees scratched against the tile, but she pushed her way onto her back to fight off the heavy body that was sliding on top of her.

"Stop! Please!" Her voice cried out as Andrew ripped at her dress, winning the fight she was putting up against him. Peyton tried to hit him, and succeeded a few times, but not enough to make an impact. Quickly, and without her even realizing it, Andrew pulled out the large knife and held it against her white throat. She stopped fighting when she felt the blade nick her nick her skin.

"Peyton, this is gonna happen one way or another, so I suggest you just stop being brat and come with me." Even with the knife against her throat, she refused to give in. She refused to give up. Peyton had something to fight for; a family, friends, Caleb. She had her life back, and now she refused to give in and let it all go again.

The more she fought the harder he did too, and soon (despite her inner strength) she felt herself weakening. Tears streamed down the length of her face as her arm burned in pain from when Andrew had sliced it. Peyton knew she would fight until the end, but she was certain it was a battle would lose.

A punch in the face brought her back to reality, and the slap that followed on her other cheek made her look into the eyes of her attacker. He was looking down at her with an evil grin, knowing he was amidst of winning.

The knife pressed against her throat was beginning to sting, indicating that it's sharp blade was cutting along her neck. Warm liquid was trickling down her neck, and she knew she was bleeding, yet the slaps kept coming across her face despite the knife still cutting against her neck.

Suddenly, Andrew's body was thrown off Peyton's. Looking around, she saw Caleb standing on the side of the pool, his hand extended towards Andrew with his eyes as black as night. He dropped his hand and walked towards the other man, his eyes focused on his target. The look of his eyes, the black darkness that was once a beautiful warm brown scared Peyton, but she was also strangely comforted by them. Caleb was here, safe.

"What the fuck?' Andrew stood up after being thrown against the pool wall again. He looked horrified by Caleb, staring at him bewildered and shocked. It wasn't everyday a man could throw another much larger one across the room without so much as lifting a finger with ebony eyes. 'What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"I don't like when people try to kill my girlfriend." Caleb's voice was powerful, and Andrew looked nervous just listening to it. His hand shot out with a bolt of lightening, the power of which shoved the murderer up against the wall and made him fall to his knees when the power released him. Andrew looked up from his knees, rage and fear mixed in his eyes.

"What are you?"

"Someone you don't wanna mess with.' Caleb shot another bolt of power at Andrew, knocking him down. He then turned to Peyton who was still lying on the tiles. He raced to her and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tears from her eyes. 'Baby girl... are you..."

Caleb was cut off by a punch in the face from Andrew, who had managed to sneak away from the place he had fallen to sock the younger man on his jaw. It knocked Caleb to the floor in shock, leaving Andrew the ability to grab Peyton by the arm and hauled her up, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while the other put the knife at her throat. She watched helplessly as Caleb slowly got to his feet and looked at her in anguish.

"She's mine, you hear? MINE!' Andrew was ripping with anger, nearly choking the life out of the crying girl. 'No one's gonna take her from me!" He started to drag her back towards the exit door.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of sirens could be heard through the windows of the pool room. Andrew looked around, aware of what it meant. The next noise came from the double doors of the boys locker room where the three other boys of the Covenant burst through. The sight of Peyton locked with Andrew's arms around her with a knife to her delicate throat made their eyes turn black as night in anger and the need to protect her.

"It's over Andrew.' Caleb talked calmly, inching his way towards the man in question with the speed of a sloth. He was gently moving towards them as they were moving backwards. Andrew knew he was cornered, which only made his grip on Peyton tighten. 'Just let her go. We can talk about this."

"No! She's mine!" The panicked man pulled the knife tighter to her throat, and Peyton was certain she was going to die. She knew Andrew would rather kill her than let her go. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for the slice that would reunite her with her mother.

But it never came.

The sharp blade that was cutting her skin was suddenly not so sharp anymore. When she opened her eyes the colors of orange and pink captured her attention from the corner of her eye. When she opened them fully, she was in shock, much like Andrew was when he realized the knife he had been holding had turned into a bunch of flowers.

"What the...?" Andrew's shock gave her the opportunity to pull away from him to be free of him. With all the strength she possessed, she pulled away from Andrew, which nearly sent her tumbling to the floor. But she caught herself in time and managed to run into the arms of Caleb.

The next few things happened all at once. Every door in the pool room slammed open and many armed police guard filed in, all pointing their weapons at Andrew. He was still in shock looking at the knife that had reappeared in his hand, replacing the flowers that had previously been there.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon!" The police in charge yelled, making Andrew drop the knife to the floor. He was then tackled to the floor by three men while fighting to break free.

"They're demons! That boy is a demon! He can do magic!' Andrew yelled, fighting the cuffing and was dragged out of the room yelling insanities about what he had seen. 'You have to believe me! It was magic! He's a demon, a monster!"

Peyton was wrapped tightly in Caleb's arms, watching as the nightmare that had haunted her dreams for the passed six months was dragged away. She was free.

"You guys okay?" Pogue and the other boys were suddenly at their side, rubbing Peyton's back and looking at the couple in concern. Wayne and Beatrice also ran into the room, searching for the their niece.

Peyton snuggled tighter into Caleb's chest, who was gently whispering assurances into her ear that it was all over. She was safe in his arms. She was home.

** 0o0**

**Hey readers! So the story is almost complete! Just a final chapter to tie things together nicely. Thanks for sticking with me! I just graduated from university (YAY!) so I've been rather busy. The final concluding chapter will be up sooner than this one, I promise!**

**I also wanted to let you know that this isn't the end for Peyton and Caleb. I have decided to make this a four part series. I feel bad giving Caleb all the attention, so there will be three more so each of the boys can get their own story! But, no worries, Caleb and Peyton will still be centered in the stories. I do hope you will continue to read on. The next will take place over the summer between their junior and senior year in the Hamptons! Tyler will be my main focus (and although he is my least favourite of the guys, I still want to write a small story for him). **

**Please read and review. Your words mean the world to me and I need your input to flourish. Please let me know what you think! The final chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks a million!**

**xoxox Ashleigh**


	25. Chapter 25: A New Beginning

Chapter 25: A New Beginning

Three weeks later and summer had descended upon Spencer Academy. Since the prom event, it was all anyone could talk about. News spread like wildfire amongst Ipswich and it seemed nearly impossible for any of the students to focus on finishing their school year.

Peyton was in her room packing up her large suitcase. Gale had decided to let the kids use her summer home in the Hamptons in New York. She was nearly half way done when she needed to take a break and sit down on her bed. Her arm was sore, and she rubbed the gauze bandage that was around her upper forearm. The doctors told her that she'd have a scar on her arm, a constant reminder of that nights events. As if she even needed the mark to remind her of what she had experienced.

She had spent the last few weeks of school at home, thanks to the Provost being understanding about her not wanting to be there. The lack of her presence didn't stop the talking and gossiping that went along with the story. The boys had all defended her and went to school, enduring the rumors and harsh whispers.

"Hey." Peyton was pushed out of her thoughts by her hero leaning against her door in a grey shirt and jeans. His arms were crossed against his chest as he looked lovingly down at the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Hey." She gave him half a smile and then turned her attention to the arm she was rubbing again because it was still tender. Bruises were just now starting to fade, but they were still there and visible for the world to see.

Her boyfriend moved over to the bed and sat beside her, putting his arm gently around her. Peyton snuggled into his embrace, and he wrapped both his arms around her tiny body, being careful to avoid her arm. Caleb kissed the top of her head.

Voices echoed through the halls of the house. Gale had come into town just as soon as Beatrice had called her. She had stayed overnight in the hospital with Peyton and was staying with the Parry's until they were leaving for their summer holiday. They were due to leave in the next day, unless anyone objected to starting summer the weekend school had been let out.

"How's the packing going?"

"It's okay.' Peyton's voice was quiet. Even though it was over and Andrew had been caught, she had been oddly quiet lately. She had cooperated with the police, answering all their questions and working with them to get Andrew charged with murder, stalking, and attempted murder. 'I dunno... I guess I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Tired, I guess."

Caleb looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She looked pale and sickly in his eyes. Dark circles were under her eyes and though she wasn't as tense as she had been during the past few months, she looked worn down. He carefully swept her hair out of her face and then using both his gentle hands, he cupped her face and leaned into give her a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips, which she reciprocated. Once the kiss was over, he pressed his lips to her forehead before speaking.

"I'm gonna go down and get you some food. Do you think you can eat?' A nod confirmed his questions which made him stand up and get ready to move towards the door. He had opened the door and was about to head out when he turned back to see her. 'I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too." Her smile at saying the truth was enough to tell Caleb that she was going to be okay.

Once she was alone, Peyton began to feel the silence enveloping her. It was so loud that the quiet was erupting in her ears. She finally had enough of the silence that was so loud, so she got up and grabbed her jacket. She quietly walked down the stairs, careful to not make any noise as to be noticed by the others in the house.

On the way out, she grabbed the package, tall and only a foot or so wide, that was placed on the coffee table in the living room. Carrying it securely in her arms, she opened the front door and was sure to shut it quietly to keep from anyone coming after her.

She took the long walk into the woods and out through the grass off the dusty road. Peyton was careful to walk slowly, deep in thought until she reached the cliff that overlooked the Dells. She kneeled at the edge of the cliff, and carefully opened the packing box she had been carrying for the past hour during her walk. Out of the box came a simple black urn, which she took in her hands and stood up with the urn in her hands.

"Hi mom.' Peyton's voice was quiet and shaky, clearly holding back tears of pain that had been bottled up in the back of her mind. 'It's all over now. Andrew's gone. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you, take care of everything. I miss you so much, so so much."

Sounds of crunching grass made Peyton turn around to see all four boys walking up behind her, hands in their pockets with sympathy and remorse on their faces as they watched Peyton cry. She turned back to look at the urn and the Dells once they reached her side. Pogue put an arm around his cousin's shoulders while Caleb stood on her other side close to her body. Their presence gave Peyton the strength to finally say goodbye to her past, to her mother.

"I'm okay now mom. I'm with Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Wayne and the boys are taking good care of me. I'm gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay.' She leaned her head into to rest on Caleb's shoulder. Reid rubbed her back and Tyler was holding one of her hands as the other clutched the urn. 'I'm in love, and I'm home, mom. I'm finally home... and I'm happy."

She opened the top of the urn and handed it to Tyler. She broke free of the boys support and walked to the very edge of the cliff. With the wind blowing over the Dells, she tossed the ashes in the urn to the wind and watched as they were carried out over the hills and beach.

"Welcome home mom." Peyton smiled in the wind.

**0o0**

They had decided not to leave until the weekend. They were planning on driving the entire way, staying over in New York to see an old friend of Gale's. All the boys had been busy packing. Bigger suitcases had been sent ahead to the house, leaving only the personal bags to carry on their persons.

Peyton was barely packed. Sure she had sent some bags ahead to the house for the entirety of the summer, but she was having a hard time focusing enough to pack a smaller bag.

She had just finished her shower and was wrapped in her big fluffy towel, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Peyton had been standing there for a few minutes now, just looking at herself in the mirror. She looked better than she had before; her eyes weren't as tired, her skin wasn't as pale, and she was beginning to look healthier. The only thing that looked off was her hair. The bright orange was beginning to fade, and her roots were starting to grow in, making the mousy brown infringe onto the orange hair. She needed to fix it before they left for New York.

Peyton reached for the box on the end of the counter. It was a hair dye box and the color on the box was the same mousy brown that was growing in from her roots. She reached for the box and was ready to open it and get ready.

"Don't do that, baby girl." Pogue was behind her watching as his cousin attempt to open the brown hair box as he was leaning against the door frame, holding something under his arm.

"Do what?"

"Go back to be a brunette." He walked in and sat on the counter next to her, facing her tiny body that was too focused on the box before her.

"Why not?' She had a straight look on her face. 'It's a new beginning, Pogue. A new start for me. I need new hair."

"Yes, it is. But you need a piece of you to carry onto the new beginning.' He brushed her wet hair out of her face and smiled at his cousin. 'Didn't you say your mom picked out of this color?"

"Yea."

"Then keep it that way.' He handed her the box he had been carrying. It was bright orange hair dye, perfect to match the shade that was already on her hair. 'Keep a piece of you mom with you, even if it is just a crazy shade of hair."

He patted her on the head and kissed the side of her hair. Pogue walked out of the room and left Peyton there to stare at herself in the mirror, knowing that the color of her hair meant more to her than just a box of dye.

**0o0**

"Are you kiddies all ready to go?" Gale was yelling out at the front of the house, after having put her suitcase into the back of the limo. She had insisted on doing it herself, refusing the help of the driver.

"Coming Gran!" Tyler was the first out of the house, carting his luggage through the door and out to the car. He hoisted it in the back and then walked to side door and held it open for Gale.

"Why thank you, baby boy. Such a gentleman!" She slid in.

"Gentleman? More like a suck up.' Reid joined the crowd after putting away his bags, and came to the side of the door and pinched Tyler's cheek who slapped it away, giving Reid a face.

"Don't be an asshole, Garwin!' Gale's voice rang from inside the car, putting the teasing to an end. 'Or else I'll make you sleep outside!"

"You wouldn't do that to me, Gran. You love me." Reid was grinning as he slid into the limo, followed by Tyler.

"Don't push your luck, kid."

"Would you shut up. You guys are too damn annoying.' Pogue slid in next to his best friends and Grandmother. They continued to goof around and laugh as they waited for their missing two companions.

Caleb and Peyton stood at the front door hand in hand, walking slowly to the limo that was waiting to take them. Her bright orange hair stood out next to his black hair, but it suited them perfectly. Caleb had tried to take his girlfriends suitcase, but she had insisted on carrying it herself, wanting to hold his hand instead.

The past few days had been good for Peyton. She was hanging out with the boys, her grandmother, and her aunt and uncle. Things felt... well normal to her for the first time, and she was happy.

They walked hand in hand to the trunk of the car where Caleb shoved their bags into the little space that was left. When he turned to walk to the car door, Peyton stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

"You okay?" His voice was filled with concerned, worried that she had stopped him for some reason. He was just rewarded with a soft smile as she placed both her hands on either side of his torso outside his shirt and leaned up to kiss him deeply, which he returned with his hands running through her hair. Their tender kiss was suddenly interrupted by the hollers of Reid.

"Yo! Lovebirds!' Both turned to see Reid's head sticking out of the sun roof of the limo. 'Can we get going please? We got a long drive and I so need to get to the Hamptons. The ladies are waiting!"

Peyton laughed as Caleb shook his head. He looked down at the beautiful girl.

"You ready?"

Peyton looked back at the house, smiling, and then back to the dark Adonis that was before her. She kissed him again, and replied with confidence.

"Let's go."

** 0o0**

**Hullo readers! Thank you so much for reading my story! I have had so many positive responses and I want to thank you all for being kind and supportive. This isn't the end for Peyton and Caleb... like I said, I will be continuing with 3 more stories, just to work with the entire covenant. THe next one will be a Tyler centered story (followed by Pogue than Reid) titled "Believe". Please continue to read! It should be up soon!**

**Thanks to you all and much love from me!**

**xoxoxo Ash**


End file.
